Nothing But A Lie
by erik has my soul
Summary: Modern AU. A kind, innocent girl is taken, and forced into a relationship filled with abuse. Can she ever escape her tragic situation? Even if she does, can her wounds ever heal so that she may experience true love with an even more damaged person than she? Very dark and twisted. Read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is very dark and may be triggering to some. Christine is going to go through some serious shit of her own before meeting Erik. Read with caution. I will continue depending on the response I get.**

 **Please Review.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 1_

"Please don't touch me," the petite blonde begged, frightened tears flooding her eyes.

The man was tall and sturdy, a body she might have been able to appreciate in any other circumstance. He wasn't extremely attractive, but not necessarily ugly either. Ordinary was a good word to describe him. Dark hair, dark eyes, the lower half of his angular face covered in stubble. He wore khaki pants, and a light blue button down shirt. She guessed he was in his mid-thirties at the least. He looked just like a normal man, perhaps a teacher or a car salesman. There was nothing sinister looking about him at all, but she was still afraid.

There had to be a reason why he lured her into his home.

The man gawked at the beautiful girl he'd successfully trapped in his apartment. She was the loveliest girl he'd ever seen, and he'd been waiting for so long to study her up close while she was actually conscious. She was a tiny little thing, around five-foot-two if he had to guess, with wide violet-blue eyes and long, wavy, pale golden hair. Her pale pink sundress hung over her little curves deliciously. He felt privileged just to be able to look at her.

"I've never had such a pretty girl in my apartment before," he marveled.

"Why am I here?" the girl whispered. "I want to go home."

"Home?" The man came closer to where she cowered in the corner in his living room, and she gave a frightened squeak at his proximity. His voice was gentle as he crouched to get on her level. "Why would you want to go back to an empty apartment, Christine?"

She shuddered. She hadn't told him her name. How did he know she lived alone?

The man continued, trying to soothe the scared girl. "I think if you just stay with me for a while, you'll realize how much nicer it is to have someone. To not be so lonely for once." One long finger came out to stroke her cheek, but she flinched away from it.

"Wha-what are you saying?"

The man noticed the tiny hint of an accent she had when she spoke, no doubt from her Swedish decent. How adorable.

"I've never had someone to call my own before," he whispered back, smiling a little. "I am…honored. Christine Daae is mine. Wow." He stroked her hair gently, and she could only stare in open-mouthed terror.

The strange, awed look in his eyes was unsettling. "Look…mister…I have work in an hour. I have to go home and get ready."

"'Mister'?" he chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "That's not what you would call a boyfriend, is it? My name is Sky."

"B-boyfriend?" she squeaked. "I don't even know you. I'm going home!"

Christine made a run around him toward the door, but he grabbed her upper arms in a strong grip that had her planted solidly in place. Immediately, tears flowed when she felt his hot breath in her ear.

"You aren't going anywhere," he breathed. He could feel her tremble beneath him, could here her sobs, but he ignored them, instead inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He couldn't help but moan softly. She really was intoxicating.

"If you don't let me go," she whispered shakily, trying very hard not to think about what horrors waited for her if she didn't get out. "I'm going to scream. Someone will hear. This is an apartment complex, there are people everywhere!"

Sky sighed. He spun her around to face him, and even with her tear-streaked face, she was still stunning. How did he get so lucky? What a shame he would have to resolve to threats so soon…

Christine watched in horror as he pulled an open switchblade from his pocket, and a frightened cry sounded from her throat.

"Shh, baby calm down," Sky crooned, and he dropped to one knee so he could see her crumpled, downturned face, putting the knife back in his pocket. He wondered if it was normal for a nineteen-year-old girl to react like she was, like a child would.

Well, he always knew she wasn't an ordinary girl. No, she was special. "I am not going to hurt you unless I absolutely have to, okay? And I think you'll be a very obedient girlfriend. Right?"

She shook her head, confused and terrified. This was _not_ how she foresaw her day going. After a nice church service, coffee at her favorite bookstore, and a walk in the sun, she actually felt relaxed as she walked back to her apartment complex, despite the stress she was under. Her sophomore year of college was starting soon, and she needed to find a cheaper place to live. Her apartment's renewal rate was going up, and she didn't know how she was going to pay extra money each month for it. She desperately didn't want to leave it, and so she put off searching for a new one. Which was stupid.

The colorful sign for free puppies on a neighbor's door had caught her eye, and though she knew she couldn't afford to take care of one, she couldn't resist at least seeing them, and maybe holding one. Animals were her number one weakness.

The man who answered the door seemed friendly enough. He was even a little charming at first, offering her a detailed description of the puppies and a few jokes before finally inviting her inside. She'd definitely seen him a few times around the complex, but they'd never officially spoken.

She'd only realized something was amiss after she was already inside the clean, finely furnished apartment that didn't look like a place where any animals resided. When she turned back around, she noticed him holding the sign in his hand as he shut and locked the door behind them.

 _The puppies?_ She'd asked, dread creeping in her belly.

He'd looked sheepish. _I'm…sorry. I hate to disappoint you, but sadly, there are none._

She'd been paralyzed with fear then, even though he stayed a few feet away for a while. It was when he finally took a step forward that she begged him not to touch her.

And now here they were; this man was telling her that she was now his…girlfriend. He wasn't going to let her leave.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

He noted her shaking head and stopped it with gentle hands, ignoring how she tried to flinch away. "If you do exactly as I say, you will never feel an ounce of pain. I promise. Do you hear me?" He waited, but the girl wouldn't give any indication that she heard him. He sighed, and dropped his hands from her face to pull the knife out again.

She gasped and coughed, her fear choking her.

"Hey," he met her eyes with his brown ones; entranced with how blue they were, even when she cried. He was pleased when she didn't look away as he spoke. "You have my word. I will not hurt you if you do exactly what I tell you without argument. Okay, sweetheart?"

His tone was so gentle and sincere that she found herself nodding, and he gave her a small smile. "Say, 'Yes, Sky' so I know you understand," he encouraged.

"Yes, Sk-Sky," she whispered reluctantly. He smiled more happily, and she swallowed, not comforted at all by it.

"Such a good girl," he commended her, stroking her cheek. "I knew you were perfect for me the first time I saw you. You're already exceeding my expectations."

Her stomach churned. How long had he been watching her? How much did he know? _Oh God…_ What was he going to do with her now? She started to cry again.

Sky's smile faltered at her fresh tears. "What is it, baby?"

"Just…tell me," she blubbered miserably, "Are you going to…to…"

"Shh, come here," he tried to pull her in for an embrace, but she resisted, sobbing into her hands. "Christine, hush. I promised you I wasn't going to hurt you unless I had to. Why can't you accept that?"

"Then…why am I h-here?"

He took her tiny hands in his large ones and stood, her eyes following his movement with caution. "Because you belong here, with me. You were all alone, and so was I. And now we're together. We can make each other happy."

"B-but, Mister…I mean Sky," she corrected herself when she saw the warning in his expression. "I'm f-fine being on my own. I don't want a…boyfriend." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Really, Christine? You're fine with having nobody in your life? No family or close friends or significant others?"

Her eyes flashed defensively. "I h-have friends." It was sort of true. She had people to talk to at church and work and school. But she didn't really hang out with anyone outside of those…

"Uh huh, sure you do," Sky teased her lightly. "You really shouldn't lie to me. I know everything. Like how you have no living relatives, no close friends, and no boyfriend. I even know how your lease is ending this month, and you can't afford to renew it." Christine gulped, and looked down in shame. " _I_ will take care of you. I will be all you've ever needed." His thumbs brushed little circles on her hands, and she was so confused.

Weren't kidnappers cruel? Harsh? Yet, her captor seemed genuine, gentle, but terrifying all the same. It had to be an act. He looked normal, but was probably some mentally ill, creepy, lonely man who wanted some young girl to put his paws on. The thought made her flinch.

"The semester starts in just a few weeks," she whispered frantically, her head shaking. "I'm already signed up for classes. I can't neglect my schooling."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he assured her. "But for now, just relax. We need to get to know each other better. But first, I can see you have questions. Why don't you sit?" He gestured to his supple, dark leather couch, and she obeyed, too afraid to refuse.

He couldn't hold back an excited groan. "Oh, you are such a good girl, aren't you? Yes, this is going to be great. I just know it."

She didn't say anything, just continued to watch him fearfully. He was…weird, if anything. He stood in front of her and clasped his hands together. "Okay," he began, releasing a breath. "Rules first, yes?"

"Rules?"

His tone was friendly as he recited his commands. "Yes. Rule number one: you will not try to leave. The windows are screwed shut, the doors are locked from the inside, and only I have the key. If you do somehow get out, I'll only drag you back. And if you even try, I will know."

He paused for a moment, as if waiting for his words to sink into her brain, and then continued conversationally. "Rule number two: you will do exactly as I ask without argument, and try your best to appear…well, not so reluctant to do so. Rule number three: you will treat me with nothing but kindness and respect. I know you're a sweet girl, so I don't think I have to worry about that much. But still, if any of these rules are broken, you _will_ be punished."

Sky pulled out the knife and stroked it; subtly hinting what her punishment would be if she disobeyed him. He looked apologetic as he continued. "I don't want to punish you, baby, but I have to if you disobey me. I have a few different means of punishment, which again, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't want to scare you any longer."

He cheered a little as he said his next words: "And if you comply like the good girl I know you are, you will be rewarded! I look forward to giving you rewards, Christine. I know you'll be receiving much more rewards than punishments. Right?"

She could only stare at him, no words forming on her tongue. Something told her that these so called "rewards" would be just as awful as the "punishments".

"Right," he finished for her. "Because I know you won't break my rules. You will be the perfect girlfriend."

Sky sat down on a matching recliner beside the couch. Though he would have liked to sit right by her and be surrounded by her wonderful warmth and scent, he knew the girl would be too frightened to have him close so soon.

"Now for your questions." Sky gestured to her.

Christine swallowed. "How long have you been…watching me?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Since you moved in," he stated. "I own this complex, actually. I like to keep a close eye on all of my patrons. You stood out to me, though." He smiled at her. She shuddered.

Sky waited for her to respond, but she just sat there trembling. He cleared his throat and she flinched, meeting his eyes again. "Any other questions?"

Christine could only think of one at the moment. "What are you going to do to me?" she breathed.

Sky sighed impatiently. Of course all she wanted to know was if he was going to fuck her or not. She was obviously terrified of that possibility, so he would have to slowly build up to that, and she would feel safer if she thought he wasn't. Plus, he wanted this to be like a normal relationship, and normal couples built up to that sort of thing.

"Don't worry about that right now. I've already told you I wasn't going to hurt you. You really need to listen better," he chided her, and she looked down in shame. "No more questions for now. You hungry?"

She shook her head, and he sighed. "Okay, we can wait. How about some conversation over TV?"

He strode to the end table to pick up the remote, and as soon as he turned his back, Christine panicked, jumping up from the couch and running to the door. She screamed and pounded her fists against it when it wouldn't open, until one large hand clamped over her mouth and the other held a fistful of her hair.

She whimpered, the strong scent of his cologne thick in her nose. Tears blurred her vision as Sky pulled her hair down, tilting her head until she was looking up at him. If her tears hadn't blinded her eyes, she would have seen the deep disappointment his held.

"Why would you do that, Christine? Now I have to punish you, and I don't want to do that."

Sky dragged her to the sofa with ease, though she fought him with everything in her. Still, she was no match for his strength, and all she could do was sob as he pulled her onto his lap. He anchored her kicking legs with one of his, and held both of her dainty wrists in one hand, and she had to fight from screaming when she saw his other hand reaching for the switchblade again.

"No, no, please!" she cried. "I'm s-sorry, Sky! Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again, I promise!"

"No, you won't," he agreed, his eyes hard. "Because this will show you how serious I am about my rules."

After a second of thought, Sky pulled the handkerchief from his shirt pocket and stuffed it into Christine's mouth.

She tried to spit it out, but trying to move it only made her gag more. "If you don't scream, I won't stuff your mouth next time, okay?" _Next time…_ Shaking uncontrollably, Christine shut her eyes, too afraid to see where he intended to cut her.

Sky took the blade, cutting a careful, shallow stripe on one of her inner forearms, enough where it would cause pain without bleeding too much. Christine didn't scream—such a good girl she was, even getting punished!—only writhed and cried.

Her arm immediately stung where he must have cut her, and she finally opened her eyes. Feeling the pain along with seeing the angry red wound was just too much for her to handle, and she fainted, her body going slack and her head falling against Sky's shoulder.

He worried when he saw her eyes flutter closed and felt her relax against him. Did he accidentally cut her too deep? He examined her cut, and no, it was just as he intended it to be. It would heal quickly. He checked her pulse and it was strong, and when he removed the fabric from her mouth he leaned in and heard her breathing. He sighed in relief, and gently laid her down so he could retrieve a damp cloth for her cut.

He shook his head as he cleaned and wrapped a bandage over her wound, disappointed that he had to punish her so soon. Perhaps the girl had more fight in her than he'd anticipated. Either way, he would much prefer _other_ methods of punishing her, but she was definitely not ready for those…

Well, It didn't matter. He still loved her, still wanted her all the same, and was still thrilled that she was finally with him.

Besides, she would learn. Yes. She would learn very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder that this story is extremely dark and yes, creepy. It will be that way for a while, but it would mean a lot to me if you all would hang tight. The first chapter didn't get a lot of response, so please review if you want me to keep going. It would mean so much to me.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 2_

Sky was just setting dinner on the table when he heard the crackle of movement on the couch, signaling that Christine was rousing from her unconsciousness. _Perfect timing_ , he thought. He looked over at the sofa, and saw her blonde head raise up slowly, looking around herself with caution.

Despite how much she wanted to forget, for all of this to just be an awful, distant nightmare, she remembered everything vividly and knew exactly where she was. She drowsily noticed the bandage on her arm and looked away, though the slight burn was still there to remind her how he'd cut her. God, he really _was_ serious. She wanted to cry again.

She looked behind the couch and caught sight of her captor, standing near a small dining room table across the room, watching her. An apologetic smile graced his lips, and she could only stare at him numbly.

"Hey," he greeted her quietly, and then beckoned her with a hand. "Come on. Food's ready."

She didn't move, just continued to stare. Sky's smile fell, and he strode over to where she sat, ignoring how her eyes grew wide with fright. He patiently offered his hand and she eventually took it, and he led her to the table and helped her sit.

Despite his gentle touch, she tensed with the contact his skin made with hers. If he was willing to make her bleed, she could only imagine what other things those hands could do.

He sat across from her and indicated her plate with his hand. "Eat," he instructed, and she glanced at the food. Grilled chicken, asparagus, and potatoes it looked like. Healthy. Studying his broad shoulders, she wondered if he was one of those health and fitness freaks. She watched Sky dig in, and he ate until he noticed she wasn't. His expression grew impatient, and her stomach flipped uncomfortably. "I won't tell you again, Christine," he warned, taking a gulp of water from a clear glass.

She remembered her arm, and obeyed, eating fast without really tasting. The meal did help to settle her queasy stomach a little, to which she was grateful.

"So, what are some of your hobbies?" Sky asked conversationally after a while, and Christine wondered if he already knew and was just trying to break the silence.

She swallowed her bite and took a sip of water. "I…um…like to sing," she mumbled quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh, yes. What a beautiful voice you have. Can't wait to hear you sing again."

"A-again?"

"Yes. I came to a few church services just to hear you sing. Surprised I didn't burst into flames when I walked in the building," he chuckled, but it was cut short when she looked at him in horror. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to offend you."

She didn't respond, focusing on her food rather than the strange, probably insane man in front of her.

He cleared his throat, and she looked at him. "You know, when two people are getting to know each other, it's common courtesy to at least try to keep the conversation going." There was no steel in his voice, but the subtle warning still scared her. Christine's hands began to shake.

"Oh, I…I'm s-sorry," she murmured. "Um. Do you…like music?"

"Everyone likes music, Christine," he teased lightly. "Yeah, I do. Rock music is my favorite, but I like a little bit of everything."

She nodded, still not meeting his eyes, not knowing what to say because she didn't much care for rock music.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Christine?"

She looked up nervously and saw that he was waiting for an answer. After a moment of silence, she shook her head slowly. "No."

His brows furrowed. "You really expect me to believe that? You can tell me the truth."

Christine gulped. "But…I am."

"Oh come on. You're trying to tell me that a sweet, beautiful girl such as yourself has never had a boyfriend in all her nineteen years of living?"

She shrugged a little, and then nodded.

"Why is that, do you think?" He cocked his head to the side, gazing at her curiously.

"I never cared much for that sort of thing, I guess," she mumbled. "I've always been content by myself. It's what I'm used to. What I like." She stared down at the remainder of her food, afraid to see his reaction to her words, to the inflection she put in them.

"Well…have you at least been kissed before?" he asked incredulously.

His question made her uncomfortable, and she squirmed in her chair, still not looking at him. "Once."

Sky was baffled. He'd assumed the girl was at least somewhat experienced. There was no way someone with her looks and grace didn't receive tons of male attention. Was it because of her religion? Was she every bit the good girl she looked?

"Well, tell me about it," he urged impatiently, and she winced.

"Um…" she stammered, "I was just a little girl. P-probably nine or ten? I was at the beach with my friend, and the wind blew my scarf off my neck and toward the water. He…he ran right into the ocean and got my scarf for me. And…so I kissed him."

"And that was the only time you ever kissed anyone?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you ever kiss him again? It sounds like you liked him." Sky found it silly to feel jealous of some kid she only kissed once. But he was, nonetheless.

Christine looked down glumly. "He had to move back to France soon after that. I haven't seen him since."

"He was French?"

She nodded.

"Interesting. A French boy and a Swedish girl," he mused, and Christine's stomach twisted again. Did he know _everything_ about her?

He saw her horrorstruck face and tried to cheer her up. "By the way, your little accent is just adorable. As if you weren't attractive enough," he laughed, but stopped when Christine looked like she was going to cry again. "What is it, baby?"

She tried to hold back her tears, but it was extremely difficult. There was no way this man didn't intend on molesting her…just no way. She didn't know what to expect, as she'd never been touched _that_ way from anyone before, and had absolutely no desire to. Would it make her feel disgusting? Would it hurt?

 _Of course it will,_ she silently told herself, and that was the trigger to a flood of tears. She burst into sobs at the table, covering her face with her hands. He was going to make her impure…

Would God ever forgive her?

Sky looked at her with concern. "Christine, I hate seeing you upset. Tell me what's wrong."

No. He didn't get to know her inner turmoil. If he couldn't figure it out for himself, then that was his problem.

She breathed deeply, trying to slow her tears, and it helped a bit. She took a long drink of water and looked at Sky, wiping the moisture from her face with her napkin. "I'm f-fine. Just tired."

Sky's eyes narrowed, disbelieving. His lips turned down.

Her heart quickened under his glare. "I mean, I'm j-just, overwhelmed. A lot has changed in one day." He didn't look convinced, and she looked away from his suspicious expression. "But…I'll do my best to get used to it," she lied, hoping he would believe it.

His eyes finally softened, and he took one of her hands in his large ones. "You _will_ get used to me, I promise. I'm not so bad, Christine. All I want it for us to make each other happy. Just trust me, okay?"

Yeah, like that would ever happen. She nodded, forcing herself to turn her lips up in a tiny smile that probably looked more like a grimace. His strange hopeful gentleness seemed so genuine, yet she didn't buy any of it. Not after he cut her.

"Are you finished?" He asked, referring to her food.

She nodded. Sky took their dishes to the kitchen sink, glancing behind him to see Christine stay sitting, staring down at her hands solemnly. He sighed, hoping that she would come to feel more comfortable soon. It was only her first night, though. It was normal for her to be nervous at first.

Christine looked up when Sky returned to her side, offering her his hand. She took it, knowing she didn't have much of a choice, and led her to the couch and helped her sit. To her discomfort, he sat down right next to her, their legs touching a little. She shivered with fear.

Sky pushed a button on a TV remote, and the big flat screen against the wall illuminated.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked her cheerfully, and she shrugged, too frightened to speak. TV was the farthest desire in her mind. She wanted to go home. She wanted to never see this man again. She wanted to be safe and warm in her familiar bed, not cold and afraid in this place with this stranger who kidnapped her and claimed she was his _girlfriend._ She shuddered again. Sky noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. You're cold? I like to keep the thermostat low, I'm very hot natured," he joked, and reached for the decorative blanket draped atop the recliner next to him.

He shook it out and covered her with it, and she failed to relax as he left a hard, heavy arm around her shoulder casually.

Sky could barely contain his composure as he channel surfed. He was _actually_ watching television with Christine. He was very nearly holding her! He could lean just a tad and smell her hair if he wanted to. In fact, he did just that, and sighed happily. She smelled _so_ good; like flowers or candy or something. He couldn't wait to really hold her, which he would very soon.

Christine continued to shake under the blanket and Sky's arm, though she couldn't tell whether it was from fear or cold. Perhaps both. His heavy cologne scent was thick next to her, and though it wasn't altogether unpleasant, she still wished to be far away from it. For it belonged to _him._

She stared at the TV, her vision never focusing on what Sky picked to watch. Must've been funny since his body shook with laughter every few minutes. God, this whole situation was just really…weird. And terrifying. Surely someone would notice her absence and call the police…

And then, Christine realized with a sinking heart that she had no one _to_ even notice she was gone. Her boss would just assume she quit most likely, and her church would probably think she was just too busy and tired with the new school year starting to come. No family would be calling her wondering where she'd been, no friends, no lovers. And she had been fine with the lack of people in her life, until now. No one would be rescuing her.

Would he ever let her out? Even for fresh air?

"S…Sky?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" he looked down at her, attentive.

"Will I…ever get to leave here? I mean, like go outside and stuff?" Her voice was tiny.

Sky scoffed. "Jeez, Christine. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am? Yes, as soon as I know I can trust you, you'll be able to go outside. I'll definitely be taking you on dates. I may even let you go to school, if you prove your loyalty to me."

She looked at him hopefully, and his heart swelled. "Really?" Oh, her voice was so sweet when it wasn't afraid!

"Really. I want us to be a normal couple that trusts each other. I know it may take a while to get there, but if you play your part it'll become second nature to you. I'm sure of it." He stroked a strand of her lovely, light hair, and smiled when she didn't flinch away. "Who knows…you might even learn to like me. Maybe even...love me."

Obviously _that_ was impossible, but Christine still considered his words. Could she pretend to hold some sort of affection toward her captor so that he may let her out? She already knew that if she defied him, he wouldn't hesitate to make her pay. So would playing along be the smartest, safest thing she could do?

It would be difficult. She could already tell. He was already repulsive to her, simply because he kidnapped her and hurt her and is most likely planning on molesting her. But if she could just hold on until he let her out, she would be able to escape or find help. There had to be a way.

"So what do you say?" Sky's hopeful voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked at his ordinary features, searched his brown eyes. Was he _seriously_ asking her if she could return his affections? That was definitely a negative. But it would be stupid to let him know that.

"I can try," she whispered the lie, and Sky beamed, showing a set of straight, white teeth. He was actually sort of handsome when he smiled like that, but it wasn't like it mattered. She would despise any man, ugly or gorgeous, who would try to take her life from her. Which was exactly what Sky was doing.

"That's my good girl," he cheered, kissing the top of her head and inhaling her deliciousness again. She tensed under his arm, winced when his lips touched her, but he pretended not to notice. She would have to get used to his touch, his kiss.

 _Oh God._ Christine stared at the TV, trying very hard not to think about what Sky had just done. Instead, she focused on the clothing the actors wore, pointing out colors or logos that she saw, trying to keep her mind busy. If she didn't, she would no doubt lose it.

Sky was content. He had a nice dinner with Christine, and now they were watching one of his favorite comedy shows together. And she was being so well behaved! It was almost as if the cut had never happened. It was the best night he'd had in a very long time, and it wasn't even over yet. The clock on the cable box read half past eight, and he figured they could watch another episode before…bedtime. His breath caught in anticipation, his blood beginning to rush. Perhaps he wouldn't want to watch another episode after all.

Christine sat there quietly, still shaking though she'd long grow warm under Sky's arm and the blanket. She was beginning to feel tired, and she tensed when she thought about what her sleeping situation would be. _Oh God_ … _please let me have my own bed._ She figured she might as well ask and get it over with.

"Um…Sky?"

"Yes?"

"I uh…where am I going to sleep?"

"In my room, of course." He said it like she should have already known. Her stomach churned. She would have to sleep…in _his_ room, in _his_ bed…oh God.

With… _him._

She was going to be sick.

She stood abruptly. "Where's the bathroom?" she whispered, her hand immediately covering her mouth after she asked.

Sky stood too, alarmed, and pointed toward a doorway that led to a short hall. "First door on the left. You okay, baby?"

 _Baby…_ She was definitely going to retch. Christine didn't answer, running to the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind her. She made it to the toilet with just seconds to spare and threw up violently, feeling disgusting and helpless as hot tears blurred her vision.

Sky leaned against the wall outside the bathroom door, listening to poor Christine get sick. It couldn't have been the meal he'd cooked; he felt fine himself, but he was very concerned for her, and he figured she might feel better with some of her own things to change into when she was done. "Hey, Christine? I'm going to get you a few things from your apartment, okay? I'll be right back." She didn't respond, and he hadn't expected her to. He left the apartment quietly, using the technology on his phone to lock the door from the inside, and made sure no one was around as he stealthily made his way to her apartment.

Her stomach emptied, Christine rinsed her mouth with tap water from the sink, trying to control her tears without much luck. She sat back on the floor, feeling dizzy and terrified, and tucked her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

As she cried, she prayed. She'd never prayed harder in her life, begging God to somehow get her out, or at least to keep Sky from touching her. "Please, please…" she begged in a whisper, weeping miserably, her head shaking as she grabbed fistfuls of her hair. She knew she would have to get her breathing under control before she slipped into a full on panic attack, and so she focused on that for a bit, counting in her head as she breathed deeply.

Once she had her breathing under control, she merely sat there numbly, unable to move, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She never stopped praying in her mind.

Sky returned fifteen minutes later with a suitcase full of Christine's clothes and toiletries, and he set them down and leaned against the bathroom door, hearing nothing but her heavy breathing.

He knocked softly. "Christine? I have some of your things here. Feel free to clean up and change. I'll…uh, give you some time." It was difficult. He wanted nothing more than to take care of her, to help her dress for bed and cuddle the night away. But she obviously needed some time alone. He sighed, and then announced, "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me. I'm going to clean up from dinner."

Christine didn't move from where she was curled up on the bathroom floor until she heard the faint sound of the sink being turned on from the kitchen. She then slowly opened the door, just enough to grab the suitcase and drag it inside. She immediately locked the door again.

It was her suitcase; bright blue with white polka dots. She opened it and saw the random assortment of clothes, figuring he just stuffed whatever he could find inside of it. But then, she realized that there was a theme to all the clothing he'd picked. She couldn't find a single pair or jeans, sweatpants, or anything long sleeved. There were plenty of her sundresses, nightgowns, shorts, tank tops, and short-sleeved blouses.

They were her most revealing clothes.

She felt the urge to puke again.

Christine suddenly needed to get the awful taste out of her mouth, and she dug out her toothbrush and toothpaste from one of the side pockets. She brushed her teeth hastily, and then changed into the longest nightgown she could find, which sadly only came down to her knees. Her stomach continued to churn, and she mechanically sat on the floor, repeating the same position as earlier.

She cried quietly some more, chanting the same prayer again and again in her mind. _Oh, God please. Please get me out of here. Please don't let him touch me…_

Sky finished the dishes, and began waiting patiently for Christine on the couch, continuing to watch the same show from earlier. When she didn't emerge after half of an entire episode, his patience began to wear thin. He knew she wasn't showering, otherwise he'd hear the water running, so obviously she was locking herself in on purpose. He couldn't help but chuckle softly in amusement, shaking his head. Did she really think a locked door would help her any? She was in for a rude awakening if so.

Sky walked to the bathroom door, listening for a moment but hearing nothing. He then knocked.

"I'd come out right now, if I were you," he warned loudly. "Two punishments in one night do not sound like much fun to me."

No answer. Well, maybe this was a chance to introduce a different method of punishment…

He unlocked the bathroom door and flung it open, only to sigh in disappointment at what he saw: Christine, lying on the floor in a fetal position, deeply asleep. He should have guessed. He knew what a heavy sleeper she was from observing her all those nights, which explains why his knocking didn't wake her.

She looked quite adorable in her thin blue nightgown, and he admired her for a minute before finally deciding it was time to move her. Gently, he picked her up and savored her little body in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down softly on the side of the large king bed farthest from the door, carefully covering her with the grey sheets and thick black comforter. In her sleep, she curled up onto her side, facing the wall.

Sky tried to ignore how her brows were furrowed, how distressed she still looked, even sleeping. He got ready for bed, stripped down to his briefs, flicked the ceiling fan on and slipped into bed next to the girl. Her body next to his caused his breathing to become heavier, his heart to race. Sky moved closer until his front pressed against her back, and his blood boiled beneath him as he was assaulted by her scent, her warmth. He ached for her already, so much so that it was almost painful.

But he would have to control himself tonight. Too much intimacy too soon would be difficult for her, and he needed to respect that. He didn't _want_ to hurt her…but he would if he had to…to make her obey.

To make her stay.

And so he draped an arm over her waist and held her gently, her shuddering breaths lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 **Please, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank all who left reviews on the last chapter. They were just what I needed to boost my confidence and keep working on this story. If you can keep them coming, that would be awesome and extremely helpful. Also, it'll just be a little while longer before Erik comes in. I don't want to rush anything, so it would mean the world to me if you guys would be patient with me and stick around.**

 **Reminder that this story is very dark and it may be triggering. Read with caution, and please review.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 3_

Stiff and sore from the inability to relax in sleep, Christine woke in the morning to bright sunlight coming in through the window. She was too warm, and she kicked off the heavy bedding before stretching out her legs and arms. It felt nice, until she suddenly remembered where she was and tensed again. Her eyes snapped open and she flung herself off the bed, leaned against the wall, and observed her surroundings.

The room was a lot like the single bedroom in her apartment but bigger, and it had light beige walls instead of white. Dominating the space was the huge bed she had slept on. Alone? She couldn't quite tell. The other side was made nicely with no evidence on having been used, but that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't. _He_ could have made it to look like that when he'd gotten up. That thought made her stomach twist.

There were matching end tables on either side of the bed, and a dresser against the wall across from it, with a smaller TV than what was in the living room. A door—to the closet, she assumed—was in the inner corner next to the dresser. Besides that, the only other decorations were some frames on the wall; a couple pictures and a document of some sort. Altogether a clean, stylishly furnished, normal room, she thought. Weird.

Christine could hear the shower running from the bathroom in the hall, so she decided now was as good a time as any to snoop. She went to the framed document first, finding that it was a master's degree in business administration for one Sky Payne, class of 2004. Christine shuddered. He'd had a master's degree by the time she was only six years old. That was just…creepy. Along with all the other things wrong and awful about this situation, the age gap was just another one to add to the list.

She went to the photos next. There was a group picture with his family she assumed, and they all looked very happy and normal, outside on a sunny autumn day. He had a large family, with an older, strikingly handsome couple in the center of the photo and three younger couples, and then Sky. It was easy to tell apart his brother and two sisters from their spouses, all of the Payne's having dark hair and dark eyes. They were all very attractive, well-dressed people. Sky was the only one out of the group who wasn't extremely beautiful.

The other picture was of a beautiful baby girl with wide chocolate eyes and dark curls, gazing off in the distance with a pearly, tiny-toothed smile. She was adorable, and probably less than a year old.

"That's Peyton," Sky's voice sounded from right behind her, and she gasped and whirled around to face him fearfully. She immediately looked away, however, as she discovered he was clad only in a towel and his lean, muscled torso still glistened with wetness from his shower. She could not recall a time in her life when a man was so exposed to her, and her mouth curled in disgust.

"Who is she?" Christine eventually asked, glaring at the white-carpeted floor.

"Family," Sky answered vaguely, unable to stop his heart from giving a painful squeeze. His fists clenched when he thought of the baby's mother, the despicable woman who'd broken all of her promises and left, taking the perfect girl away with her...

Ah, he didn't want to anger himself in front of Christine and scare her now did he? He shook those all too painful memories away and strode around her to the dresser.

She flinched at his sudden jerky movements, watching as he rummaged through his drawers with some frustrated expression on his face. There was something deeper going on about that little girl, she decided. Wondering if she'd ever find out what that was, Christine leaned against the wall again and watched Sky cautiously.

"Unless you want to watch me get dressed I suggest you go get cleaned up yourself," Sky warned with a sarcastic smile. Christine fled from the room the second the threat left his lips, not even attempting to hide her eagerness to escape from him.

Her suitcase was still in the bathroom, which was now humid and smelled of male soap scents. She was still too hot from waking with heavy blankets on and in the sunlight, and she craved a cool shower. Sky had packed her toiletries in the front pocket of her suitcase, and she was thankful that she wouldn't need to use his soaps.

Making sure the door was shut and locked securely, she took the quickest shower of her life, terrified of where she was and who might come in uninvited. She shuddered in disgust for being in _his_ shower, for knowing how he had just been in this same place, naked as she was. Stressed tears flooded her eyes as she hastily dried herself and dressed in jean shorts and a white blouse with short sleeves. Then, she stared at the red stripe on her arm for a very long time, running a shaky finger along the now scabbed flesh.

This was all just too weird, too scary. Was this constant fear just something she would have to live with now? Christine clenched her teeth hard, willing the tears not to come flooding out. It was difficult, but she managed to hold them inside with enough concentration.

Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly combed through her damp hair with care, stalling for time alone. There _had_ to be a way to escape, or call for help. There just had to.

Outside the door, Sky checked his watch, finding he still had a half hour before the board meeting. He was curious to see what Christine would do while he was gone. Probably try to escape, not knowing that he had hidden cameras and microphones set up all around the apartment and could access everything with his smart phone. Well, if she did try, she would get punished. That was her fault, not his. And if she yelled or screamed, there was always the basement…

Christine jumped at the knock on her door. "Finish up, baby," Sky called. "I want to talk to you before I have to leave." He was leaving? That was slightly comforting. She wondered for how long.

She stared at her reflection for a moment before leaving the bathroom. Her eyes were red rimmed and a little swollen, but other than that and the terrified expression on her face, she supposed she looked as good as she would get for the time being. She opened the door hesitantly, finding Sky leaning against the wall waiting, dressed in stylish business casual attire. His face was clean-shaven, his dark hair gelled, and his face was fixed in a pleasant smile. Christine was assaulted by the scent of his freshly applied cologne. Did he always have to wear so much?

Sky nearly gasped when Christine emerged, her hair damp and dressed in her little shorts. The girl really was much too tempting for her own good, even without a hint of makeup and puffy eyes. He offered his hand and she hesitantly took it. He grinned at her before leading her to the kitchen, where he showed her where she could find food whenever she got hungry. She nodded along distractedly, obviously eager to be left alone to try and escape.

'There's one more thing I want you to know before I leave," Sky said, leaning against the counter. "Did you know that some of the ground floor apartments have basements?"

Sky's darkened tone caused Christine's hands to tremble, and she slowly shook her head.

"Well, ours does," he said slowly, taking a strand of her silky hair between his fingers and ignoring how she flinched when he'd said _ours_. He could see she was slightly confused along with wary. He took one of her limp hands. "Come on. I'll show you."

Sky led her beyond the kitchen to the laundry room, where an expensive washer and dryer cramped together, taking up half the small room. The basement door was also in the tiny room, and Christine watched as Sky unlocked it with an everyday silver key and gestured for her to enter.

When she hesitated, Sky grabbed her hand impatiently with a sigh and pulled her down the stairs with him. "I thought I told you no hesitating," he muttered, and he could hear her stressed breaths come quicker. At the bottom of the staircase, he flicked on the light switch, which illuminated a single dull bulb in the center of the ceiling. He'd done what he could to make the basement as dark as possible, knowing of Christine's deep fear of the dark. It was an easy conclusion to come to when he'd observed her all those nights and found she refused to sleep or walk around her apartment without some type of light on.

Horrified, Christine studied the basement. The walls and concrete floor were painted pitch black, and the only light came from the dull light bulb, casting the room in a dim, eerie glow. The room was completely empty save for a set of chains bolted to the center of the ground with open shackles on each end. She could only guess whom those chains were meant for.

Sky noticed where she looked, and he nodded. "I can assume you understand where you'll be if you can't keep quiet and well behaved while I'm gone. Or do I need to demonstrate?" At Christine's horrified, confused expression, Sky flicked the light back off, and the room went pitch black. At her frightened squeak, Sky found her hand in the darkness. "Will you be a good girl so I don't have to lock you up down here in blackness?"

"Yes!" she sobbed, quivering from head to toe, clinging on to Sky's hand for dear life. "I promise I won't yell or try to leave. Just turn the light on, please!"

When he did, Sky wrapped his arms around her shaking form and she didn't try and resist. She held him back unthinkingly, crying into his hard chest. She felt him stroke her hair and shush her soothingly, and she took the comfort greedily, uncaring for a moment that it came from her kidnapper.

She hated herself for being so weak.

"It's okay baby," he crooned. "I won't ever bring you down here unless I have to. I promise." Sky smiled down at Christine's head, unable to contain his joy. She was actually holding on to him! Things were looking better and better for them by the minute. Maybe she'd be ready for a first kiss by tonight…

Anticipation lightened him. Sky gently pulled away from their embrace and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Her wide, violet blue eyes stunned him, and her full pink lips were so tempting that he very nearly leaned down to taste…but it wasn't the right time yet. Instead, he took her hand, leading her back upstairs.

Christine sighed in relief when they reached the top, and her hold on Sky's hand loosened. She watched Sky check his watch and curse softly. "I have to go now, but I should be back in a couple of hours, maybe sooner. Unpack while I'm gone. The bottom two drawers of my dresser are empty for you, and there are extra hangers in the closet." Sky hesitated, and then squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. She stood frozen as he grinned at her, and then strode through the kitchen and living room and out the door. She heard the click of a lock seconds after.

She dashed to the front door, attempting to open it, but it was no use. It was locked from the inside, just as he had said. Christine sighed, feeling very weak. Her stomach was beginning to hurt from being empty for so long, and she reluctantly went back to the kitchen in search for food.

Much like the bedroom, the kitchen was much nicer and larger than the one in her apartment, with glossy granite countertops and sleek black appliances. Everything was very clean, she noticed, not just the kitchen but the whole apartment. She supposed conditions could be much worse. She'd heard awful stories about kidnapping where women were kept in disgusting conditions with no food or water and were constantly beaten or raped…or both. Perhaps she could count herself lucky that all she had to deal with was a cut and a couple head kisses…

But it was only her second day.

Shivering, Christine mechanically prepared a bowl of cereal and brought it to the table. The silence was deafening, so she turned on the TV for background noise. After forcing herself to eat the entire bowl, she cleaned it all up and downed two full glasses of water. All the crying had made her feel dehydrated.

Knowing she'd likely be in trouble for it, Christine couldn't help but try opening the windows next. But true to Sky's word, they were bolted shut. She banged on one in frustration, and held back tears as she marched to the living room and sunk down onto the sofa. The apartment was freezing, and she wrapped herself in the throw blanket Sky had wrapped her in the previous night, curling up in a ball on the far end of the couch. She tried to watch television, but it was no use. She just kept staring off into space, imagining every horrible scenario that could, and quite possibly would, happen to her. A few more tears escaped her eyes, but after a while she just numbly lied there, thinking, dreading.

* * *

The meeting was long and tedious, and Sky let out a long sigh of relief when the matters were settled and everyone stood to leave. After a few handshakes and friendly banter with his employees, Sky got out his phone and checked the surveillance in his apartment. The stats showed that the girl had tried the door around the time he left and all of the windows not long after. He smirked and shook his head. Naughty girl, already breaking his rules.

Of course, he should've known she'd at least try. But hey, it was her fault that she would be punished. Skimming through the recordings, he found that she didn't scream or yell, but she did bang on one of the windows. Perhaps she had seen someone and tried to get their attention. His teeth clenched. That was a big no-no. It looked like she hadn't unpacked like he told her to either. That only made him angrier, and he shut off his phone and put it back in his pocket. Was it so hard to just do as he said?

He left the empty conference room and made his way back to the apartment, frustration fueling his quick strides. He thought on what her punishment would be, wanting to choose something other than the knife. The basement? No, then he wouldn't have her company for a while. A spanking? Appealing, but that would probably excite him a little too much. So what, then?

Christine jolted into a sitting position when Sky came in the door, immediately cautious. He slammed the door behind him and she flinched, watching fearfully as he locked the door quickly and turned to glare at her. She huddled deeper into the blanket. He was angry.

He stood in the doorway, unmoving, dark eyes on her. She could feel her heart racing, her breath coming quicker at the unmistakable anger on his face. The only sounds were from the TV, and she thought she might scream if he reached into his pocket to pull out the knife. Or worse…

What would he do to her now?

"Christine, I thought I told you to unpack your things while I was gone."

She shook at his carefully controlled words that held not even an ounce of their usual warmth. "Oh, I…I forgot. I'm s-sorry." Her voice couldn't seem to be louder than a whisper.

"Hmm, not sure if I believe that. Especially when you tried to escape right after you promised me you wouldn't." Sky slowly walked toward her, and she seemed to shrink deeper into herself the closer he got. The fear in her eyes only made him angrier. If she were so afraid, why couldn't she have just done as he said? With a frustrated sigh, he sat down on the other side of the couch, putting his face in his hands. "Looks like my girlfriend is a liar."

She watched him rub his face in a frustrated motion, and her stomach clenched. What was she supposed to do? Apologize to her kidnapper for trying to leave? Ridiculous. She wasn't the least bit sorry, but she was still terrified of getting punished. Would he put her down in the dark? The thought made her want to weep. _Not the dark..._

When she was four, her parents had taken her camping one weekend when the weather was nice. Christine loved to play and explore by herself, and they'd accidentally let her wander too far one afternoon, and she'd gotten lost. Nightfall came, and with it the absence of warmth and light, and for hours Christine had sobbed in the pitch-dark forest until her parents finally found her. Since then, she couldn't stand the dark. Even now, the thought of it crippled her with anxiety.

Swallowing her fear, Christine raised up onto her knees on the sofa, letting the blanket fall around her, and put a shaky, hesitant hand on Sky's shoulder. His head raised slowly, his brown eyes confused, and she met them with her own. She made her voice as sweet as she could, but it still shook. "I'm really sorry for disobeying you, Sky. It won't happen again. I'll go unpack right now."

Sky wasn't fooled by her little show, but was still charmed, and so he didn't stop her when she got up and went to unpack her things. She was quite enchanting when she tried to be, and Sky had to remind himself that he still had to punish her. If he didn't, she would think she could get away with anything.

Christine was stacking her clothes in the dresser as fast as she could, and she was beginning to think that she had successfully evaded a punishment. That is, until Sky came in and began watching her with a strange expression on his face. She didn't like that look one bit, and she was suddenly extremely afraid for what he might say or do. Still, she continued to put her things away and attempted to avoid his gaze, shaking all the while.

Sky's lips turned up in amusement at the girl trying to ignore him. She was so easy to read. Didn't she realize?

"Christine," he softly said. "I still have to punish you."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she sighed. "I know," she breathed. "What are you going to do?"

Sky gently took her hand and led her to the bed, guiding her to sit beside him. "It's what you're going to do, actually. I'll go easy on you, just this once." He paused, and then, "All I want is a kiss."

Christine paled. "A kiss?" she squeaked, removing her hand from his and then fearing his reaction. He didn't seem to notice, thankfully. He stroked her hair.

"Yes. I think it's time for our first kiss."

"B-but…I don't know how!" she nearly wailed out her pathetic excuse, her head shaking frantically. Sky stopped it with his hands.

He told her patiently, "You'll learn."

She froze, her mouth gaping, tears streaming from her eyes. He brushed the moisture away with his thumbs.

"Kiss me," he whispered. "And I won't lock you in the basement for the night."

Christine whimpered, but closed her eyes and leaned in, disgust evident in her terrified expression. Her still lips met his eager mouth for a fraction of a second, and she immediately pulled back.

Sky's teeth clenched. She called _that_ a kiss? The girl had just barely brushed her perfect, soft lips against his, and he craved so much more. He knotted his hands into her hair and she gasped, her eyes going wide. "You're going to have to put in a little more effort than that, baby," he scolded, and then his lips crushed hers, his patience exhausted.

 _Oh,_ she tasted so good; so good that he wasn't even annoyed with how she whimpered and struggled to break away. It was another second before he realized how unresponsive her lips were, and that was enough for the annoyance to come through. "Respond to me," he growled. "Or else." He was pleased when the threat seemed to work, and her lips moved against his. It was subtle, but it was there, and it was enough.

He was too strong, she realized, as her struggling made no difference in his determined kiss. Crying quietly, she gave up fighting and puckered her lips a little to make him think she was kissing him back. But it wasn't real. It never would be with _him._

A swelling rage built up inside of her, and she realized as Sky kissed her passionately, that she hated him. She hated him more than she'd ever hated anything or anyone, and the intensity of it frightened her. It was wrong to feel such dark emotions, wasn't it? She felt as if she would combust from the heat of it. Still, she clung to the hate, not allowing herself to feel anything more from the kiss, even though it wasn't as unpleasant as she'd expected it to be. At least he wasn't sticking his tongue down her throat.

Sky eventually found the strength to pull away, the taste and feel and scent of her still swimming around in his head, making him dizzy. God…how could one girl have such an affect on him? His eyes fluttered open, and her face was flushed with anger. Ah, didn't like that, did she? Well, too bad. She'd better get used to it.

He beamed as his hands fell from her hair, and that pleased, charming smile was enough to send a red haze into her vision. She could not control herself as she let out a shrill cry and slapped him hard across the cheek, the loud smack seeming to echo throughout the room.

Sky gaped at the girl, shocked. She was shaking, and he watched as her wide eyes went from raged to frightened when she must have realized what she'd done. His euphoric happiness from their kiss faded, and he watched her fear worsen when his jaw clenched tight and his eyes darkened.

Christine slowly shook her head, mouth agape, and tried to stand and flee from the room.

"Oh no, you don't," Sky fumed, grabbing her upper arms and holding them so tight that she cried out in pain. "You're in big trouble now, sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please let me know your thoughts with this chapter by leaving me a review. I would greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 4_

"I…I'm…Sky please, that hurts! I'm sorry!"

Christine knew she'd made a grave mistake, her stinging palm forgotten as Sky grasped her arms so tight that they would no doubt leave bruises. She'd really messed up this time. The look in his eyes was so frightening that she burst into tears, fearing for her life and her virtue.

He fought to control himself, his grip tightening even harder on her arms, causing the girl to wince through her pathetic sobs. He could have thrown her down and fucked her right then. Yes, he was furious. But her unexpected slap had shown a fiery, passionate side to Christine that Sky hadn't known existed. To his surprise, it aroused him greatly. Still, he just couldn't come to hurt her like that, as he knew he would be unable to be gentle if he were to have her now. Knowing that she was a virgin…it would be too cruel to be rough with her on her first time. She was way too precious for that. And so he chose to focus on the rage, ignoring his desire.

"Nothing but kindness and respect, Christine," he spat. "Rule number three, remember? I don't think hitting is very nice or respectful, do you? _Huh?_ " She jumped when his voice grew to a shout, and he groaned angrily and pulled her up to her feet along with him.

"But…I didn't mean to! It just happened. I'm sorry! Please!" Her words became more garbled as he pulled her across the apartment and toward the basement, her sobs intensifying. _Not the dark, not the dark…_ She pulled against him with all her strength, and it was not even close to enough. He barely even struggled, and he was already opening the door. "Sky, no…"

He didn't listen. Sky towed her down the stairs and flicked on the light only so he could navigate his way to the center where the chains were. The girl would not shut up with her pleas, and he finally snapped, "You did this to yourself!" He refused to meet her eyes as he attached the tight shackles to her dainty wrists, taking an extra moment to ensure that she couldn't get out of them. If he saw those wide, pleading violet orbs now his resolve would falter. He needed to get away from her before he did something despicable.

The chains were heavy, and Christine fought to stand upright as Sky dropped her enclosed wrists and took a step backwards. He would not look at her face, and she continued to whisper choked pleas through her tears. It was no use, however, as Sky finally turned and strode with determination to the light switch and flicked it off, throwing Christine into complete blindness.

"No! Sky, please!" she screamed, but she could hear him ascending the staircase, the door shutting and locking soon after. She screamed for a while, but it was all for naught. The room remained enshrouded in darkness, and she fell to the floor, curling into a tight ball and sobbing into her knees.

When the girl's screams were reduced to hopeless crying, Sky finally found the strength to leave the cramped laundry room and drag himself to his bedroom. He plopped down on the mattress, replaying what had just happened again and again in his mind. Coming home angry, kissing Christine, and then…she had _really_ hit him. His cheek was still warm from the blow, tingling slightly. The girl had an arm on her, that was for sure…and unexpected.

Groaning, Sky rubbed his eyes. How strange it was to be equally angry and turned on about something. What the hell was he going to do with her?

Nothing was going as planned. He had thought that with enough threats to hurt her or keep her locked up in the dark that she would have no problem just doing what he said. She was nowhere near as obedient as he'd thought she would be. And yet, he wanted her all the more. Her defiance was unreasonably arousing. It was going to be extremely difficult to keep himself from her after today.

Threats of fear, threats of pain…what else was there? Of course…there was still humiliation. If it came down to it, he would have no problem threatening her with that. But actually following through? It would be hard. He didn't _want_ to embarrass and demean her. He didn't want a slave. He wanted a lover, but she was making it so damn hard for him.

Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like making Christine serve him wouldn't be fun, her cheeks pink with shame as she did so…

Sky would have to wait and see. It was still so early, and she could come around soon. Until then, his sexual frustration _needed_ to be taken care of. Releasing a shuddering breath, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his suddenly too-tight pants. He would think of her, of course. As if there were any other way.

Down in the basement, Christine was still curled up on the floor, shivering violently. It was even colder down here than up in the air-conditioned apartment. She kept her eyes closed, preferring this kind of blindness. It was so much scarier to have her eyes open, searching…being unable to see anything but black.

 _You idiot!_ She screamed at herself in her mind. _You absolute moron, Christine!_ She should have known that she was and always would be absolutely powerless in this situation. Sky had made it perfectly clear to her from the start that if she just did what he said then she would be fine. Hadn't he been nothing but kind and gentle when she wasn't acting out? And yet, she'd defied him again and again, broken all of his rules already. She really had no one to blame but herself.

The basement was truly hell. She felt as if she could tear her hair out, scream until her voice didn't work anymore. She would prefer _anything_ to this, and there was no way to escape the awful darkness, imprisoned as she was.

Christine vowed right then that she would do absolutely anything to avoid this again. She wouldn't try to escape again unless she was positive it would work, which would take a lot of time and planning. She would obey Sky, and she would act as if she enjoyed every second of it. Even if she messed up and needed to be punished, she would ask for the knife again or more kisses. Even physical pain was something she could handle over this torture. And she could swallow her disgust and kiss Sky as many times she needed to if it meant she wouldn't be in this hell anymore.

She only hoped that he would give her the chance to prove it.

* * *

He'd originally planned to keep Christine down there all night, but now that he had satisfied himself and his anger was mostly forgotten, Sky thought it was too much. Plus, he had really enjoyed dining with her the night before, and wanted to again. Perhaps she was hungry and would be grateful if he let her out early.

After making dinner and setting the table, Sky unlocked the basement door and went down, flicking up the light switch when he got to the bottom. He found Christine curled up on the ground, shivering with her eyes closed, but something about her stressed breathing and slight rocking movements told him that she was awake. His heart ached at the sight, but there was also a slight satisfaction. _Poor girl, so afraid…well, perhaps now she will obey._ He quietly sunk to one knee before her and softly touched her shoulder.

The light touch made Christine jump, her eyes fluttering open, and she immediately burst into tears of gratitude when she found that the light was on in the room. "Hey," Sky greeted her softly, cupping her face, raw from crying so much. "Learned your lesson?"

Her eyes were wide as she nodded frantically. "Oh, yes, Sky! I swear I'll be good now. I _swear._ " Despite her words being weakly whispered, Sky smiled, and pulled her shaking frame into his arms. She was freezing, and he wrapped her up in his warmth, pleased when she only held him back, throwing her chained arms around him.

Christine could think of nothing except how there was light and warmth now after the dreadful hours without, and she would do anything to keep it that way. She clung to Sky, grateful that he was at least a little softer than the concrete floor. When her shivers were just beginning to subside, Sky pulled away, taking her face in his hands again. He hesitated a moment, and his brown eyes held a subtle warning as they looked into hers.

Realizing what he would do, Christine took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, not fighting when he leaned in and kissed her mouth softly. His lips were moist and smooth, and she took his kiss without complaint. When he pulled away and smiled at her in awe, she realized she should smile back if she wanted to keep up a good façade. And so she did, as prettily as she could, though in the back of her mind she knew she must look a disgusting mess.

Her kiss, and then her smile… _oh._ Sky's heart squeezed almost painfully. He laughed breathlessly for a second before unlocking her shackles and standing, helping her to her feet. She looked rather weak, and he almost offered to carry her up the stairs, but she seemed eager enough to climb up on her own. He locked the door back up and told her there was dinner waiting for her on the table. She asked him shyly if she could freshen up first, and of course he agreed.

Christine quickly used the bathroom, and then washed her hands and face with warm water. When she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror above the sink, she flinched. She looked exactly how she felt: slightly insane, her hair wild, her wide eyes red, and her face pale. Sighing, she yanked a brush through her tangled hair quickly before exiting the bathroom and joining Sky at the dinner table. She didn't want to keep him waiting long, not after he so generously freed her.

She was starving, having not eaten since breakfast and crying out half her body weight, and the food tasted delicious. Christine ate very fast, making Sky chuckle. "Slow down, baby," he chided. "You'll get sick."

"Sorry. Did you make this?" she asked after taking a gulp of water. He nodded, chewing on a bite. "It's very good."

Sky smiled. "I just follow recipes from food network. It's nothing. But thank you."

When Christine was done eating, she waited patiently for Sky to finish as well. When he did, she hopped up and grabbed the dishes before he could.

"Christine? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cleaning up." She took the plates and glasses into the kitchen and began rinsing them in the sink.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. It's the least I could do after you cooked it all." She flashed him a grateful smile. But there was something strange about it. Too forced.

Ah, maybe it was all in his head. Maybe he was finally getting what he'd wanted and his mind wouldn't let him be satisfied. Well, if she was pretending to be grateful, he could just as easily pretend it was genuine.

Christine ignored Sky's gaze as she did the dishes, hoping that he couldn't see through her act. She was never that great of an actress, but she would have to be if she had a prayer of surviving this awful situation.

Then again, hadn't Sky known that she would need to pretend? She remembered his words from the previous night: _I know it may take a while to get there, but if you play your part it'll become second nature to you._ So maybe he didn't care that she was only acting. Maybe he wasn't so completely delusional to think that she would _actually_ willingly try to make him happy. He was seriously messed up in the head. It was almost enough to make her feel sorry for him. Almost…

Once finished with the dishes, Sky handed Christine a small towel to dry her soapy hands, and she thanked him politely.

"Are you tired?" he asked as he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"A little bit," she replied, trying not to sound sarcastic. _Gee, no way, Sky. Being imprisoned with one of your deepest fears and sobbing almost all day doesn't take anything out of you at all._

He didn't seem to notice anything about her tone, sitting and pulling her down next to him. "Let's watch a movie or something. Here, you pick." Sky handed her the remote, and she did as she was told. She channel surfed for barely a minute before giving up and picking the next movie she saw.

"Interesting choice," he said, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I didn't take you as being into superheroes."

She didn't respond, only stiffening in his arms and then attempting to relax. He might as well have pulled her onto his lap with how close he was trying to be. She supposed she should have been thankful that he didn't.

Sky watched Christine's face rather than the movie. She stared at the screen with intent, as if she was trying very hard to be interested in the film. He'd known what kind of movies she liked from his time of spying on her. The girl mainly watched cheesy musicals and romantic comedies, and he'd certainly never seen her watch any sort of action movie. He supposed she was trying to please him in picking something she thought he'd like, and he was touched at the gesture. Too bad superheroes were much too juvenile for his liking.

She was enough entertainment for him on her own, anyway. Her body next to his was enough to claim his attention fully. Sky leaned in to press kisses onto her hair and inhale its scent. How did she always smell so wonderful? He stroked the perfect golden locks, savoring the soft texture between his fingers.

He suspected that she enjoyed getting her hair played with; she slowly relaxed against him the longer he did it. Her eyelids started to droop only halfway through the movie, and he had to fight from laughing. She was so adorable.

Christine looked at Sky drowsily when he suddenly grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. She was mostly asleep, and couldn't fight him when he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, her head already falling onto his shoulder.

"Ten-thirty."

He gently put her down on the plush bed, and she immediately closed her eyes.

Sky chuckled. "You need to dress for bed, baby."

"Tired," she moaned, and he quickly found a nightgown from where she'd stored them in the dresser earlier that day. He went to sit on the edge of the bed where she laid.

"Here," he offered in a whisper, sitting her up. "Let me help you."

Either Christine was already asleep, or she was much too tired to protest as Sky slowly lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head and arms. Her eyes never opened, and her breathing remained even, so he assumed she had no idea what was happening. He gently laid her back down, his lips parting as he took in the sight of her mostly naked torso, covered only by a nude-colored bra. His fingers shook as he unbuttoned her shorts and brought the zipper down, working a little to remove them from her hips and thighs.

"Oh, baby," he breathed, unable to look away from her pale body as it seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. "You're…perfection."

In the back of his mind, he'd known from the start that undressing her would be a very bad idea, but how could he resist? He was paying for it now. It was so _fucking_ difficult not to touch and kiss every inch of exposed flesh on her body. He ached to run his hands along that smooth, soft skin of her hips. His mouth watered to taste her, to run his tongue up her thighs and stomach and neck. She was such a heavy sleeper she probably wouldn't even know. So tempting…

 _Not tonight,_ a voice in his head told him. It was still too soon. They'd barely kissed just today.

Sky slowly sat Christine back up so her could dress her in her nightgown, but he needn't have been so careful. She didn't budge, and he suspected she wouldn't even if he shouted in her face.

He prepared for bed himself and got in beside her, holding her close just as he had the night before. The last thought on his mind before drifting was just how easily he could get used to this.

* * *

Christine had been there almost an entire week.

It was Saturday now, and she'd kept up her obedient façade with much effort. Having to constantly be near a man she despised and pretend not to was very hard, especially when he wanted to kiss or touch her. She took it, though, always having to hide her disgust, and then constantly reminding herself that it wasn't near as bad as being in the basement. Thankfully, he hadn't asked to go further than kisses. At least not yet. She could sometimes see in his eyes that he craved much more, and that frightened her to no end.

To her relief, Sky was actually a very busy man, and she had a lot of time alone. When he left during the day, she didn't try to escape, only watched TV or turned on the music on Sky's alarm clock radio; desperately waiting for a song she recognized to come on so she could sing along. She missed her phone and her music fiercely, but what she desperately _needed_ was to go outside. She decided she would ask him after breakfast if he would let her out. Hopefully she'd proven herself trustworthy by now.

Sky looked up from his breakfast when Christine exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a baby blue dress and white sandals, and her hair was styled in soft waves. She must have used the makeup and hair products she'd asked him to get from her apartment earlier that week. Most of her things were moved to his apartment, and he hoped that it would continue to make her more comfortable. He would have to get rid of her furniture and the rest of her things by next week, however. There was no room for them in his home, and her lease was ending. Of course, he could always keep the management from evicting her, but he didn't see the point. She was with him now. She was all his.

His heart clenched as she approached him with a shy smile. God, she was insanely lovely.

"Morning, Sky," she murmured, sitting down with him at the table. "Thank you for making me breakfast."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

They ate in silence for a bit, Sky watching her. The rest of the week had been amazing. Christine hadn't defied him even once! He was so happy, and his desire for her grew every moment. It was difficult not to try and move things along during the night when her perfect, warm body slept next to him. Still, he managed to control himself. He wanted to enjoy the way things were for a bit longer. He knew that if he asked for more now, she would definitely fight him. And then he would have to punish her.

When Christine finished eating her eggs and toast and drinking her orange juice, she cleared her throat. Sky's attention was already on her, however, so she needn't have done so. "Sky?"

"Yes?"

"Um…well, I've been good this week, right?"

Sky thought he knew where her question was headed, and he smiled. "You have."

"I was just hoping that you…could take me outside today? I promise I won't try to run, I just…really need to get out."

He pretended to think it over, enjoying making her sweat.

Christine was unnerved by his silence, and she thought he was about to say no. "Please," she begged. "I swear I'll be good. I want you to give me a chance to prove myself. You can trust me." Her heart pounded in anticipation.

"Come here," he said, and she tried not to hesitate as she got up and went to stand by where he sat. He took her hands into his and smiled in that charming way that made her hate him all the more. "Christine, I'd love to take you out. Let's do it."

Sky watched as her eyes went wide and a breathtaking smile spread across her face. It was like watching the blinding sun break through on a cloudy day. He laughed when she threw her arms around his neck gratefully.

"Oh, thank you!" she gasped, and then pulled away from the embrace immediately, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. "When can we go?"

Sky stood. "Give me a minute to change." On the weekends he liked to dress in comfortable athletic clothes, but if he was going to take Christine out he had to change into something nicer. "You can clean up while I do," he added, gesturing to their breakfast plates.

She nodded eagerly, immediately setting to her work, and Sky smiled widely. Such a good girl. She deserved a reward, and he would give it to her by taking her out today.

Christine washed the dishes as fast as she could, and when she was finished, Sky was just stepping out of the bedroom dressed in dark jeans and a baby blue polo. They matched now, she realized with dismay. She smiled through it though, and he walked up to her and took her hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, still smiling, and he led her to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**My deepest apologies for the delay on this chapter. The holidays seemed to render me more busy than I'd thought they would. The reviews I've received have encouraged me to continue this, for which I could never thank you all enough for. Please, keep them coming. I tend to get discouraged from lack of reviews.**

 **Very heavy trigger warning for this chapter. Read with caution, as it may make you extremely uncomfortable. Still, I would love if you could just hold tight. It wont be long until we get to meet Erik.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 5_

Being out of the too cool apartment and in the warm sunlight for the first time in a week was almost overwhelming. Christine drank it in, breathing in the fresh air and closing her eyes briefly as she was led along the sidewalk path to an area of parked cars. Of course, the feeling of Sky's hand around hers made the moment way less sweet than she'd have liked, but it was still enough to fill her with hope that she would be able to go out more. Today, she would do her best to prove to Sky that she was trustworthy.

He could hardly look away from her face as it lit up with a sort of relieved joy. Sky hadn't seen genuine happiness from her since her time with him, and he vowed to do everything in his power to make her happy more often.

"Where would you like to go? I'll take you anywhere, baby."

She clenched her teeth. His little pet name for her never ceased to make her feel slightly nauseous. Repressing the urge to huff and roll her eyes, she thought about where she should choose to go. Definitely someplace outdoors, as the weather was perfect and she could use some sun. She'd often spent free days at the local park, feeding the ducks and living for the moments when friendly people let her pet their dogs. Though she didn't much like the idea of sharing those moments with Sky, she could think of nowhere else she wanted to be so badly.

"The park?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him.

He laughed. He should have known she was going to pick the place she frequented most often besides school, work, and church. "Of course. Perfect."

Sky led her to a sleek silver sedan and unlocked it with a remote, opening the passenger door for her. She got in and clicked her seatbelt, feeling oddly calm along with her excitement over being out of the apartment. The past week had been filled with nothing but crippling fear and anxiety, and going out in public with her kidnapper didn't frighten her at all surprisingly. Perhaps it was because he couldn't actually hurt her in front of other people.

"I trust you not do try anything funny while we're out, Christine," Sky said just then, his tone holding a subtle hint of warning.

"I won't," she sighed. "I promise."

He smiled at her and turned on the car, and her excitement grew as the engine purred to life. The radio had been set on a seventies rock station, and for a moment she was deafened by the sound of shrieking vocalists and electric guitars. Sky turned it down with an apologetic glance her way and buckled his seatbelt.

"You can choose the music," he suggested as he carefully pulled out of their apartment complex, and she fought herself from squealing with delight. Instead, she only smiled widely as she clicked through the stations until she found one she favored.

Christine seemed much more relaxed as he drove across town. She even sang along to the radio softly every so often when a song she knew came on. Her voice truly was lovely. Though he had no education when it came to music, it was easy to tell that her voice was something special. Entrancing. It wrapped around him in a soft caress, and it made him want her and gave him the urge to worship her all at once. Maybe he should have her sing for him more often.

The girl nearly bounced out of her seat when they approached the park, and her excited enthusiasm was very endearing. He maneuvered the car through the park's entrance and twisting roads to the parking lot, finding a spot and parking the car quickly. Christine was out of the car in an instant, but before he could panic or become angry, he realized she waited for him next to the trunk.

What a good girl.

Though tempting, Christine didn't run. She'd already decided she wouldn't try today, and even if she did, she wasn't fast or coordinated by any means. There was no doubt in her mind that Sky would catch her in an instant. He was obviously athletic, probably waking up early every morning to work out and shower before she ever even opened her eyes. The evidence was there in the abundance of work out clothes he owned and his toned, athletic build. So she waited outside the car until Sky joined her and took her hand.

He let her lead the way, and they simply walked for a very long time down the sidewalk path. He could tell she was content enough just being out in the open and warm under the sun. Every so often she would see a dog or a bird or a duck and she'd gasp in delight. Her love for animals was what he'd used to lure her to him in the first place, and he was happy to see that that fact hadn't changed anything.

His happiness was deterred when Sky caught sight of a little dark haired girl playing on the jungle gym in the distance, and his heart squeezed in pain. She looked a lot like…but no, she was much bigger than Peyton would be now. He stopped walking, staring at the child for a very long time, wondering if Peyton ever got to play at the park, and if she laughed and squealed the way the child in the distance was. It made him sick to his stomach that he didn't know…but her damn mother was so fucking intent on keeping him out of their lives…

Christine was confused when Sky had abruptly stopped them. She tried to see what he was watching; turning her head in the direction he was looking. The kids playing? Why was he…? Her hand began to cramp, realizing Sky held it much too tight. He continued to stare at the playground with some pained expression, his grip tightening more and more.

"Ouch! Sky, could you…that hurts."

Her voice broke him out of his trance, and he loosened his hold on her hand, swallowing. "Let's go," he then murmured.

"W-what?" Sky didn't answer her, only pulled her in the direction of where he'd parked his car. "Why? We-we just got here. I want to stay." He didn't seem to listen, so she yanked her hand from his and planted her feet on the ground. Her heart pounded when he turned and narrowed his eyes at her, realizing her mistake.

"Let's go, Christine," he said flatly. "Now." There was no mistaking the warning in his tone and gaze. Still, she had to try. She would be devastated to leave her favorite place so soon.

"Can't we just walk a little longer? Please, Sky? I don't want to go yet." Her lower lip trembled, and Sky huffed out a frustrated breath.

Looking around to make sure no one nearby was watching, he strode to her and grabbed her arm, ignoring her gasp of pain. "That's not how this works," he muttered through clenched teeth, leaning down to get in her face. She looked away from him. "You do what I say when I say it without argument. You'll be punished for this later. Now. Let's. Go." He began walking again, towing her along.

Christine didn't argue further, and she held back the tears of anger and pain and fear that wanted to burst. Sky pulled her along angrily, his grip on her arm still too tight. She endured their departure in silence, her jaw clenched all the while. The last thing she needed was to give into the urge to hit him and run off, which would only earn her a harsher punishment.

Pained, longing thoughts of Peyton still haunted Sky's mind as they got back to the car, though his anger had calmed some. He desperately needed to repress those thoughts, and what better way then to lose himself in the girl next to him? He glanced at Christine, and she was glaring forward with her arms crossed, obviously mad at him. That fact, surprisingly, turned him on. He smirked, remembering her slap. Where could they go to have a bit of privacy that wasn't home?

"How about a movie?" he suggested, and she just barely lifted and dropped her shoulders, not looking at him. He chuckled and began driving, wanting nothing more than to escape in a dark theatre for a couple of hours with her close to him.

Christine tried to ignore the way Sky was looking at her every few seconds as he drove. He had that creepy look in his eyes that he usually got when he wanted to kiss her or touch her. It made her skin crawl, and she sat still with her mouth shut the entire drive to the movie theater, not even singing along to the radio. When he stopped the car, she felt a sudden nervous twist in her stomach. For what, she had no idea.

"So, what do you want to see?" he asked cheerfully as they walked to the building. He put his arm around her as they walked, much to her dismay.

"You can pick. Just…nothing scary, please."

He laughed at that, promising that it wouldn't be scary. Once inside the sleek lobby, Sky used the ticket machine and got them seats for some comedy movie that was starting in the next ten minutes. "Perfect," he'd mumbled, paying with a sleek credit card. "Do you want some popcorn, Christine?"

"I'm fine."

Sky handed her a ticket and smiled. "I'll get some and we can share. How does that sound?"

She merely nodded, faking a smile, and walked with him to the concession counter. After ordering them popcorn and two bottles of water, they showed their tickets to the bored looking teenage girl at the podium. "Last theater on the right," she murmured, her voice tired.

"Thank you," Christine said, smiling at her. It felt amazing to speak to someone who wasn't Sky.

They walked down the long carpeted hallway, and a small crowd of people were exiting one of the theaters on their way. Christine soon recognized one of her friends who she'd had classes with last semester, and both their faces lit up in recognition.

"Christine Daae, is that you?" He asked in his slightly accented English, smiling. His white teeth contrasted with his brown skin.

"Reymundo!" She squealed, running up to hug him. "It's so good to see you! How's your summer?"

"Oh, it's been great! I've just been working as stage manager at the little theater. It's taken up most of my time."

"Wow, that's really great, Rey. I'm so proud of you!"

Sky watched the scene in front of him, hating how animated she was with some kid her age. It was totally different from the way she interacted with him.

"Christine," Sky's annoyed voice sounded at the same time that she felt him put a possessive arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Rey watched his sweet friend Christine's face fall slightly as the unfamiliar man interrupted their conversation. It was strange the way he held her close to him, as if he were trying to make it clear that she was his. He almost shook his head in confusion; for there was no way _that_ guy was with Christine. He was way older than them!

"Oh…sorry. Yeah. Rey, this is Sky. Sky, this is my friend Reymundo. We had classes together last semester." _He kidnapped me and hurt me and I need help!_ The words were on the very tip of her tongue. She couldn't decide whether she should just forget her original plan and deal with the consequences or not. This could be a chance for her to be free…or it could end in Sky locking her in the basement and hurting her even worse.

Before she could decide what to do, Sky spoke up. "Nice to meet you. I'm Christine's boyfriend," he said smugly. Sky could tell the boy was surprised, but he tried to hide it, just smiling and nodding.

"You too," Rey said. He couldn't help but notice how Christine stared at the floor tensely, her face seeming paler than usual. Maybe she and her boyfriend were in a fight or something.

Sky began to lead her away. "Well, we have to catch our movie."

"Oh, okay…" Rey waved at Christine, concern in his expression. She tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"Bye, Rey," she called from behind her shoulder. "It was nice to see you again. I hope I'll see you when school starts!"

Before she could hear Rey's response, Sky had already pulled her inside the theater door, and he led them up the stairs to the very top row of seats. The movie must have been out for a while, because there were only a few other people inside, already seated in one of the lower middle rows. "Your friend was nice." He commented as they sat, chewing on some popcorn. He offered her some and she took a small handful. "You seemed to really like him."

Christine didn't respond, trying to focus on the previews on the huge screen instead.

"He sure seemed to like you too…" Sky pressed, and his tone made Christine tense.

"We're just friends," she said. "I've never even seen him outside of class before today."

The dim lights of the theater went even darker, signaling that the movie was beginning, and Sky didn't respond. His foul mood was coming back. He still couldn't forget the little girl at the park who'd reminded him of Peyton, and seeing Christine so happy around her little guy friend didn't helping anything either. She'd run up to him and hugged him so eagerly. Couldn't he have just _one_ thing in his life that was absolutely his? That he didn't have to worry about being stolen or running away from him?

He chewed angrily on popcorn for a while, trying to focus on the movie and ignoring how Christine would anxiously glance his way every so often. The movie wasn't that funny despite it being a comedy, and it didn't help to clear his mind like he'd hoped. Placing his forgotten popcorn on the floor, he chugged half of his water and turned toward her.

She had been watching him fearfully instead of the movie, gauging his mood and not liking the frustration she saw. When he caught her looking at him, she looked forward quickly, but not before noticing that strange look in his eyes that made her stomach twist. She fell an actual roll of nausea when Sky softly rested a hand on her upper leg.

Why focus on a crappy movie when he had a much better way to entertain himself sitting right next to him? Sky needed to lose himself in Christine, needed to forget his troubling thoughts and memories and just focus on the intoxicating girl that belonged to him. He touched her leg with one hand, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer, ignoring how she inhaled a tense breath and stiffened.

"You're mine, you know," he whispered in her ear, kissing the skin underneath it. His hand scooted up her thigh, and she could feel frightened, disgusted tears begging to well in her eyes. "All mine. No one will ever touch you besides me." He kissed her neck, his hand now trailing up her torso and softly groping at her breast. She'd never been touched sexually by anyone before, and she wanted nothing more than to scream and fight. Somehow, though, she managed to stay frozen and silent, too afraid and repulsed to do much else.

Oh, how she'd often imagined what her first experience with a man would be like. She _was_ a young woman with urges like anyone else, after all, though she'd never been eager or comfortable to see to those urges herself. She figured her first touches would be with her husband, of course, on their wedding night. He would be gentle, loving, sweet, caring…and she would be content and willing.

Never did she imagine that it would be with an awful person who wanted to take her life away. Never did she imagine that it would be with a man willing to hurt her and make her suffer through her worst fears. Never did she imagine it would be in a dark, _public_ place with strangers in the same room. But it was. And it was awful.

"You're such a good girl," he murmured quietly, kissing the delicious skin of her neck, marveling at how she stayed quiet and still. He ignored the hard throbbing of himself in his pants and continued to trail his hands along Christine; her thighs, her soft, bare arms, her stomach, her breasts— _God,_ her breasts—until he finally couldn't take it anymore and slipped a hand between her legs.

He ignored her choking gasp, her shuddering, silent sobs, and he stroked that special, secret place over her dress. "You feel so good, baby," he moaned softly, imagining how soft and warm and wet she probably was underneath her clothes. He couldn't wait to fully feel her, fully taste her.

Christine began to understand that her tears were no good. Her quiet weeping did nothing to deter Sky from his molestation, and the only time she brought herself to whisper, "Please stop," he only touched her more firmly, more insistently, biting her ear in warning. That is when her sobs ceased, and she could only stare forward in frozen shock, blocking out what was happening. She almost felt like she had left her body, feeling and hearing nothing. How grateful she was for those fleeting moments of numbness.

Thankfully, when the movie ended, so did Sky's attentions. Christine felt strange when he finally stood and led her down the stairs, sort of trance like. She was vaguely aware that he spoke to her as they exited the theater, but she hadn't quite caught what he said. Though, of course she didn't make much effort to listen, either way.

They walked down the hallway, Sky keeping an arm around her shoulder, and his momentary bliss was forgotten when he studied her. Christine's face was pale and lifeless, her eyes red and her lips parted slightly. She didn't respond when he made mindless small talk about the movie, though he hadn't really expected her to. Still, he worried. She looked…strange. Sick. His worry intensified when she abruptly stopped, looking toward the restrooms they had been passing.

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke in barely above a whisper, "I need a moment."

"Okay. Go ahead, baby," he said, watching her stumble into the ladies room with furrowed brows. Seeing how him touching her had affected her was difficult, but then he reminded himself: _She's yours. You do what you want to her and she won't leave. She can't leave. She has to learn to deal with it._ His shook away the remorse, focusing instead on the memory of the feel of her.

After vomiting heavily in one of the stalls of the bathroom, Christine's head finally felt clear again, unfortunately back to reality. Her body quivered as she washed her hands and rinsed her mouth, and she felt disgusting and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to scrub her skin raw until she might get the awful feel of Sky off her. Even his stench was all over her, the scent of his cologne unmistakable, clinging to her dress.

She wanted to burn it.

When she got back to her prison she would bathe in scalding hot water until there wasn't a trace of him at all on her skin. But…that wasn't possible, was it? He would always be there, around her, just waiting to taint her with _him._

Turning off the sink and drying her hands, Christine took a deep, shuddering breath and refused to cry again. She feared if she began she would be unable to stop, and she'd cry until she was reduced to nothing at all.

Sky's patience was exhausted, and he was just about to sneak inside the restroom and snatch Christine back when she appeared out the door. Sighing in relief, he wordlessly took her hand and led her back to the car, suddenly very excited to take her home and know that she was indeed his, and she couldn't go anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your insightful, encouraging reviews. Without them, I would not be continuing. I am so grateful.**

 **Another intense chapter, so please read with caution. Remember that this story is extremely dark and may be triggering. The good news is that Erik will be introduced very soon, probably even the next chapter. Though that doesn't mean that Christine's troubles are going to end right away. :/**

 **Please review, and thank you for reading.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 6_

Christine didn't touch her dinner. Sky would have pressed her to eat, but she was obviously not well. She was pale and drawn, and hadn't spoken much at all since they'd gotten home. She did whisper that she was going to shower as soon as they walked in the door, and she'd spent over an hour in the bathroom. When she came out, she was dressed in cotton shorts and an oversized t-shirt with her university's logo on it, her fair hair left up in a messy bun. Even like that, her beauty stunned him, but he much preferred her hair down.

She stared at the plate of food before her, nausea rolling in her stomach. She would rather Sky kill her on the spot than make her take a single bite. If she did, she would throw it right back up, the memories of Sky's hands all over her unable to leave her mind.

Luckily he didn't make her eat, probably sensing how ill she was, and for that she was grateful. Well, as grateful as she could be toward someone she hated with her entire being.

When Sky finished eating, he picked up both of their plates and took them to the kitchen, not commenting on her untouched food. She was heading for the bedroom, needing to lie down even though it was pretty early in the evening, when she was stopped. "Christine, come here." His voice wasn't angry, but not overly pleasant either, and she took a deep, shuddering breath before obeying. Entering the kitchen, she saw that Sky was leaning against the counter, scratching the back of his head.

She paused at the doorway, and Sky let out a breath. "Couple things," he began, his dark eyes finally fixing on her. "First, I'm really proud of your behavior today. Besides that one stint in the park, you were perfect." He walked to her and removed the tie that held her bun, letting her hair fall around her face.

Stroking the light golden locks, he continued slowly, as if just now making up his mind, "Second, I think I might be able to trust you to return to school." Her eyes perked up, but the spark was gone as quickly as it came with his next words. "But, there are conditions. You need to get used to my touch, Christine. I see how it has affected you, and I understand since it was the first time, but you can't act like this every time, baby."

Christine swallowed, feeling like a child being gently scolded by a condescending teacher. She looked down, avoiding his eyes, her cheeks flushing in anger. It wasn't like she could help being sickened by being molested!

"Intimacy is a normal part of being in a relationship," Sky continued, tilting her face back up with a finger under her chin, voice gentle. "I'm going to want to touch you, and you to touch me. And that's that. You need to get used to it. Okay?"

Christine clenched her teeth, but gave him one nod, not at all okay with what he was saying to her but not wanting to get punished. As she knew he would, he beamed, and she hated that wide, handsome smile more than anything.

"Now," he sighed, his smile faltering. "We need to deal with your defiance in the park. You want to pick your punishment, or should I?"

She swallowed, feeling faint all of a sudden. "What are my choices?" she whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

"There's the basement-" he began, but she immediately shook her head and whimpered. "Yeah, you're right. It's too much for this little mess up. Anyway, we could do the knife…or a spanking." Sky smirked when he saw her cheeks turn red, her lips parting in shock.

A… _spanking?_ Like if she were a child being disciplined? God, how humiliating that would be! Christine shuddered, considering. A spanking wouldn't hurt as much as a cut would, she was certain, but that would just be…creepy. And embarrassing. "Are there any other options?" she murmured, staring at the floor.

"Well," his tone lowered, and she already wished she hadn't asked. "You could make me… _happy._ Do me a favor."

"W-what sort of favor?"

He laughed breathlessly for a second. "God, you're so innocent, Christine. I always forget. I meant…you could do me a-a sexual favor."

Her stomach twisted, and she immediately burst into tears. _No, no, no, please…not today. Not after all of that._

Christine sobbed into her hands, and Sky paled, realizing his mistake. Of course, he shouldn't have suggested that so soon. She was much too stressed, and obviously not ready for something like that tonight.

"Please," she cried, her voice muffled by her hands. "Not that. I…I'm sorry Sky, I j-just can't right n-now."

He could have torn his fucking tongue out.

He shushed her, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back as he attempted to comfort her softly. "You're right, Christine. I'm sorry. It's too soon. I get it, baby. Please don't cry…" His voice thickened, and he dropped to his knees, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently. She still heaved with sobs. "Shhh, Christine, please. Stop crying, okay? We don't have to do anything tonight. Nothing. I promise. You don't feel well, and I don't know why I even…"

She stared down at him in horror, shuddering. His words did little to soothe her, but then she saw how his brown eyes shimmered with sudden moisture. Was he…crying?

"Christine, I…" indeed, Sky's voice was rough with emotion. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, really. I…"

He hugged her again, but this time it was extremely awkward as he was on his knees, pressing his face into her stomach. Her hands hovered at her sides, unsure what to do with them. Her tears stopped flowing, but her breaths still came out shaky and labored.

"God, Christine," Sky whispered. "I really didn't mean to upset you." He paused, and she just stared down at the top of his head in confusion. They were each silent for a long while, until she heard him breathe, "I love you."

She didn't respond. Couldn't. She could only stare. _I love you._ What…? _No,_ she wanted to say. _You can't love me. This isn't right._ It was the first time a man had told her he loved her, and it was extremely disappointing; during a moment where she was terrified and disgusted and wanted to be anywhere but where she was. How could he keep stealing firsts from her that were supposed to be sweet and happy? This was just…all so wrong.

 _God, how could you let this happen to me? Are you even there?_

Sky felt awful. What was he thinking, suggesting she get him off? After putting her through so much already today? It was selfish and rude, and she deserved better. He would have to make it up to her. Eventually he stood, sighing heavily. "Come on," he murmured, pulling her hand. "Let's just go to bed."

"What? What about…"

"No, no punishment. I changed my mind."

Christine sighed in relief, though she had no idea what was going on in Sky's brain. Well, whatever it was, she was thankful for it. She had been through way too much today, and all she wanted to do was escape it in a deep sleep. She went willingly to the bedroom with Sky, knowing that he wasn't going to try anything with her. She'd seen the genuine remorse in his eyes earlier, and she knew she was safe…at least for now.

Sky quickly changed into sweats and crawled into bed next to Christine, pulling her close in his arms. She hated to admit it, but it wasn't so terrible being held at night. Of course, she despised Sky, but he didn't touch her inappropriately when he held her like this, at least. And he was warm. He usually kissed her goodnight, and she was tense as she waited. He didn't this time, and she was finally able to relax when she heard his breathing even.

Christine prayed silently for freedom until she fell asleep.

* * *

Sky was especially kind and gentle with her throughout the next week and a half, which she couldn't have cared less about. What she did care about, however, was that he kept his hands to himself, only asking to kiss her once or twice a day. Being with Sky really wasn't so terrible when he treated her like this, and it was easier for her to stay out of trouble.

He'd taken her out some afternoons and evenings after he returned from work. They mostly went to nice restaurants, but he also took her shopping and on walks in public places. She was tempted so many times to take off running or tell someone what was going on, but she always chickened out. What if it went wrong? What if it only made her situation worse? Sure, Sky was nice at the moment, but she was positive that he wouldn't hesitate to lock her up or beat her or rape her if she pushed him too far. His moods were entirely unpredictable. She needed to wait until she was sure it would work. She would only have one chance.

Christine's schooling was starting up again in a few days, and Sky had finally perfected the technology that would allow him to know her every move. He was going to give it to her tonight and explain its purpose, and she would know that there was no way she could escape.

There were also other plans for the evening besides that, and he was excited to see how those would play out as well.

When Sky got home, Christine was reading on the couch, one of the novels he had brought from her apartment. He ended up moving her furniture and the rest of her things into a cheap storage unit, figuring they could use it in a guest bedroom when they got an actual house in the future. The thought excited him. His very own house, his very own wife, and maybe a family…

 _But no Peyton._

The unwelcome reminder pierced him, and he shook it away with much effort. "Hey, baby," he greeted Christine, and she murmured a "Hi."

He'd been very careful not to touch her lately, and he was impressed with himself and with how much self-control he had. It was so difficult having such an angel near him all the time and not having her whenever he pleased. The only time he would allow himself to touch her was when she was deeply asleep at night, listening to her even breathing and inhaling the scent of her hair as he gently grasped her soft skin. She never woke, no matter where his hands wandered.

God, Christine's body was so, so tempting. Though others might see her as too short or "underdeveloped", Sky found her perfect, and it was getting more and more difficult to push the urges away. Hopefully tonight he would get the release he craved.

Christine put her book down when Sky came to sit by her on the couch, facing him in question.

"I have something for you," he said, digging something out of his pocket, and her heart stopped when he produced a thick, sparkly engagement ring. "Don't freak out, baby. It's fake. It's just to keep all the college boys off you. Well, amongst other things…"

Chuckling softly, he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger, a perfect fit. He'd measured her finger in her sleep one night. "Now, this ring is special, Christine," he explained, and she listened close. "For one thing, it senses your body heat. Take it off, and see what happens."

Swallowing, Christine slowly pulled the ring off, and almost immediately after a chime sounded. Sky pointed to the little Bluetooth speaker in his ear that she hadn't noticed until now. "If you take it off, I'll know right away. But that's not all it does." Sky placed it back on her finger. "It's also receptive to sound. Everything you hear, I'll be able to hear as well." He pointed to the speaker again. "And I will always be listening. So I'll know if you try to tell anyone anything. Which you won't, will you?"

He waited with eyebrows raised, and Christine eventually nodded with a sigh. Sky grinned.

"Good girl." He kissed her cheek, and she somehow refrained from flinching away. "I'll also be able to check your location with my cell phone at all times. If I see that you've gone anywhere besides school, you'll be in big trouble. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, unable to look at him, her head spinning. How on _Earth_ was she going to get away from him now?

"Aw, cheer up, sweetheart! I got you something else, too, to celebrate. Come on," Sky said cheerfully, pulling her to the kitchen quickly. He pulled out a bottle of champagne that had been hidden in the back corner of the fridge, and found a couple of glasses in the cupboard. "I got _this_ to help you relax on one of your last nights before school. You deserve it."

"Oh, I'm…Sky, thank you, but…I don't really drink. I'm only nineteen."

"Just have a glass," he demanded softly, preparing to open the bottle. "You'll like it, I promise."

Christine didn't argue further, knowing she couldn't say no anyway, and she drank a glass with her dinner. The bubbly drink was sweet and delicious, and it made her feel strange…but happy, and like Sky promised, relaxed. She'd never had alcohol before. Her religion had rules against that sort of thing, but it wasn't like she had much choice in this situation.

After they ate, Sky pretended to be subtle as he refilled her glass and turned to take the dishes to the sink. He peeked behind him to find her staring at the glass seriously, deep in thought. She bit her lip, huffed a breath, and took the glass and drank. He smiled.

Sky suggested they watch a movie, and Christine dutifully agreed. She found herself giggling a lot at the comedy; unable to control the giddy feelings the drink had given her. Sky kept refilling her glass through the evening, and she couldn't find it in her to protest. She was actually feeling good for the first time in a while, and she didn't want the light-headed, carefree feeling to go away. Sky drank with her, but he seemed the same as usual, maybe just a little more smiley.

Her glowing eyes, her flushed cheeks, her carefree laughter that reminded him of bells chiming…the drink had had the exact affect that he had wanted, and he could hardly keep the smug smile off his lips. He'd begun touching her more and more as the night went on; her hair, her face, her arms…and she didn't shy away from him at all. God, she smelled so damn good…what the hell did she use to make her smell so good?

When Sky began kissing her, she didn't think much of it. However, when he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking a response from hers, she felt unsettled despite the drink's relaxing affect. She gently pushed his shoulders back and looked at him, his dark eyes holding that look that made her uncomfortable and wary.

"W-what are you doing, Sky?" she asked, her words coming out slow and sounding weird to her ears. Her brain was so fuzzy.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend," he rasped, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her so close that she was practically on his lap. She gasped, and then Sky's mouth was back on hers, kissing her in a way that made her feel strange.

Sky was pleasantly surprised when Christine actually began responding to his kiss, though it was not the type of kissing they usually did. He didn't hold back now, tasting her fully with his lips and tongue. God, she was perfection. Delicious. He hardened, and it was getting more and more difficult to ignore. And then, he decided it was time to do something about it.

Christine giggled breathlessly in surprise when Sky picked her up, and he quickly strode into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, immediately climbing atop her to kiss her again. She had no time to decipher what was going on.

Seeking friction against her hips, he kissed her deeply, allowing his hands to gently grasp her breasts atop her dress. She emitted a startled whimper, but was probably too drunk to actively protest. He groaned against her full lips, pleased.

She began to feel very weird in her lower body. Sky was rubbing against her in a way that she knew was inappropriate even in her current state, but it felt…interesting. Was there something wrong with her?

"Sky," she gasped in question when he began kissing her neck.

"Hmm?"

"I feel…funny."

He paused, leaning back slightly to look at her with concern. "Funny? Are you going to get sick?"

Christine shook her head slowly, surprised with how much effort it took. It felt so heavy. "N-no." She squirmed, unable to keep still. She felt the strangest ache…

It was when she wiggled underneath him that he knew exactly what she was talking about, and he crushed his lips back down on hers. He moved more aggressively against her now, rock hard at the realization that he aroused Christine. Well…her body, at least. The friction was pushing him closer to the edge, and her little confused whimpers only intensified his pleasure.

Her scent was everywhere, and combined with the taste of her lips and tongue, he was completely intoxicated. Lost in her, he dug his hand under her shirt and pulled back one side of her bra, exposing her small, soft breast to his hand. Her flesh was warm and firm, and he moaned, pulling on her hardened nipple with two fingers. She gasped and squirmed, and broke their kiss to cry out. It might have been a cry of pain, but it could also very well have been pleasure, and coming from her pure, bell-like voice, it sent him over the edge.

"Oh, baby!" Sky groaned, shaking and surging weirdly. His body relaxed atop her, but his breathing was rough for a while. Christine merely lied frozen, unsure of what had just transpired. Her head spun; the alcohol's affect not having worn off. Sky had touched her chest before she realized what was going on, and combined with his insistent hips moving against hers…it was all so much. So strange, and she'd let out a wordless cry. Her cheeks were hot with shame and something else she had no name for. Something that she knew was wrong.

Christine hadn't even noticed that Sky left the room—let alone got off of her—until he returned, collapsing on the bed next to her with a long, happy sigh. She noticed his sweats. Had he changed his clothes? He was wearing slacks just a moment ago, wasn't he?

Lost in his satisfaction, Sky didn't notice her watching him. He eventually turned, and in the dim light of the hall, he saw her looking at him with such a confused look that it was kind of funny. Her dress was still rumpled and askew from his attentions, and he realized she must still be drunk. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, her eyes hazy, and he knew that he would _definitely_ be giving her alcohol more often.

He also knew he needed to take advantage of the time he had left tonight.

With a smirk, he moved closer to her, taking the bottom of her dress and rolling it up until it rested just above her waist.

"What are you doing?" she slurred, squirming and trying to cover herself back up. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"It's your turn," he said, his voice low and demanding. "Close your eyes and don't move. Do you hear me?"

Despite her inebriated state, Christine knew that whatever Sky was about to do would be very, very wrong. She also knew that if she tried to stop it, there was no telling what would happen. So she swallowed, nodded, and clenched her eyes shut, hoping that it would be over soon.

After pulling down her underwear, Sky used his mouth. Throughout, she'd felt a mixture of shame and ecstasy, of disgust and bliss, and she fell asleep immediately after it was over, overwhelmed and exhausted.

When she woke in the morning, she found that Sky had already left for work. She felt confused, sick, and when she remembered what had happened the night before, she wept.


	7. Chapter 7

**As you might have been able to tell by how long this update took, this chapter was difficult to write. Sky is my first evil OC, and I am so glad that you all have shown an interest in getting to know him. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though it is pretty twisted.**

 **Your reviews keep me writing. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 7_

He had somehow known his entire life that he was…different from the rest of his family. He was the only one out of his siblings who had problems with other kids in school, specifically people picking on him and calling him names. Ugly, fat, weird, gross…he'd heard it all. It was the worst when he was in middle school and had gone through what his mother so teasingly called his "chubby phase". Boys and girls alike were relentless in junior high.

Even when he'd gotten into high school and grown taller, somewhat evening out his weight, he still struggled with acne and a mouth full of braces. His gawkiness seemed never ending, and going up against his beautiful, perfect siblings and parents, it was a constant reminder of what he was not. He never seemed to fit in with his family, or feel like he belonged anywhere.

Sky's athletic ability, which he'd gained from hard work and endless practice, was the only thing that had been going for him. He was a starter on the varsity basketball team as a sophomore, a pretty impressive accomplishment for such a big school. Still, it wasn't enough to attract much attention from his parents, or even girls, his awkwardness and underwhelming looks not at all likeable.

He'd had a huge, obvious crush on Blake Jameson throughout high school, a girl on the cheerleading team. She was petite and blonde; her eyes pale green and condescending, yet he had been enchanted for years. Everyone knew of his liking for the girl, as he was often teased for it, by her and especially by the other boys who reminded him every chance they got that he would never have someone like her.

How he'd wanted jam his pocketknife into their goddamned muscular guts.

The very worst moment of high school was during his junior year, when Blake had asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance one day during lunch. Of course, he shouldn't have hoped that she was being genuine. Of course he shouldn't have said yes right away with eagerness, only to have her laugh in his face and yell for nearly everyone in the cafeteria to hear, "Oh my God! You actually thought I was serious? That is _so_ sad!" A chorus of laughter from everyone nearby followed.

It was one of the most humiliating moments of his entire life, and yet…he had still wanted her so badly. He remembered feeling like he _had_ to have her. Throughout the rest of that day, he'd had the strangest urge to find her after school and _make_ her go home with him. He'd daydreamed about locking her in his bedroom and having her there, waiting for him whenever he wanted.

Of course, he'd known that was impossible. He would have to content himself with being alone…probably forever. That wasn't the case now.

Now, as he sat at the head of the table, in a conference room full of people, a smug smirk could not be wiped off his face. Christine, gorgeous, perfect, _delicious_ Christine had come for him last night. Had come _because_ of him, and she hadn't even struggled. He wanted nothing more than to strut into his next high school reunion with his lean muscled body that he'd worked hard for, and _her_ on his arm. How he wanted to rub it in all of their faces that he had a young, sweet, beautiful blonde angel that _they_ would never have, or would never be. He would have loved to show Blake Jameson how he'd gotten something much, much better than she ever was.

Too bad the next reunion wasn't for another two years.

Licking his lips, Sky could have sworn that he still tasted her sweetness on his tongue. He had gained enough experience in college—once his braces were removed and his face had cleared, it wasn't near as hard to get girls—and in his one long-term relationship on how to please a woman.

He'd told Christine to be still, but she'd squirmed, her hips swaying despite his restraining hands on her thighs, her back arching. Of course he hadn't minded that. It was hot. The sound of her sighs, her moans, and her overwhelmed, pleasured sobs, all coming from her perfect voice…it was almost way too much, almost enough to make him come a second time in his pants like some inexperienced teenage boy, rather than a grown man.

"Mr. Payne? The new rates for two bedroom…?"

The general manager broke him from his thoughts, and he attempted to actively engage with his staff for the rest of the meeting, unable to shed the secret smile from his lips. He couldn't wait to get home and see her again.

* * *

Christine could not get clean.

At first, she had merely lied on her side on the bed, staring at the wall and sobbing violently, even though it only made her head pound more. Then, after there were no more tears left to shed, she'd ventured to the bathroom and ran the shower as hot as it could go. Whimpering, she had used the burning water and her body wash to viciously scrub every inch of her skin. Even when she was raw and red, she washed some more, barely able to breathe with the amount of steam in the bathroom. She must have been in the shower for a whole hour, and it still wasn't enough.

She still felt dirty.

There was no way to wash away the shame, the confusion, the disgust. She could not wash away _him_ no matter how hard she tried, and the realization was so frightening that she very nearly screamed. But only one person would hear. And that person was the very reason for all of her suffering.

When she finally gave up and got out, she wiped the foggy mirror with a towel, staring at her naked, traitorous body in the glass, the skin pink and tender. _Why, God?_ It was the question that had echoed in her mind over and over. How could this happen to her? She had been faithful, devoted to her religion her entire life, even after her parents died, and this was how she was being repaid? By having her life stolen, her innocence taken? _Are you even there, God? Are Mama and Papa even watching over me anymore?_

With everything that had happened, everything that has yet to happen that no doubt would, she was not so sure anymore.

Her head still ached and her stomach rolled with nausea, and she dressed quickly and made her way into the kitchen for ibuprofen and something to eat. Sky still hadn't returned, and she was thankful for that. Her skin prickled whenever she thought about having to see him again, especially after…last night.

It was difficult not to be assaulted with memories, though blurry they were from the alcohol she'd consumed. It was hard not to remember how…good she had felt. Good and awful. It was all so confusing. So _scary_.

Unable to dwell on those thoughts for long for fear of making herself sick, Christine shook them away and opened the pantry. She found some crackers and chewed on a few, keeping it safe, washing them down with low calorie orange juice. Sky always bought healthy stuff like that, either low-calorie or non-fat, or organic. It was weird. Didn't men usually scarf down whatever food they wanted? She missed going into her fridge for ice cream or a fizzy coke whenever she wanted. The sweetest thing Sky bought was chocolate flavored protein powder, and she thought it tasted icky.

Icky…she _felt_ icky. No matter how hard she tried…in the back of her mind, it was there, and it would not disappear. _It felt good. You liked it._

No, it couldn't be. She'd _hated_ it. She hated being exposed to anyone at all, let alone the very man she despised. She hated being held in place by his groping hands. She hated the sounds she'd made, the feelings her body had experienced that she couldn't control.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

Groaning inwardly with shame, Christine put away the crackers and juice and made sure she had everything ready for school the next day. It was something to look forward to, at least, even though with Sky's ring she knew she didn't have much of a prayer of escaping. But…she had to think that she would find a way. She would not be able to live if she knew there was no hope of getting away from him.

Sitting on the couch, she pulled out the folders and notebooks in her small, pale pink backpack. Luckily, she had been smart enough to print out her class schedule as soon as she had been all signed up for the semester. Otherwise, she would have had to ask Sky to get it for her, and she hated asking him for things, hated the beaming smile he would flash whenever she relied on him in any way.

Looking the schedule over, she was most excited for her voice lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays with Professor Chan. Christine had had her all last year, and she really noticed improvement in her vocals. Plus, the woman was gentle and funny, and just really fun to be around. Maybe even someone she'd grown close to, someone she could trust…

The front door opened, and Christine tried not to grimace as Sky came in, wearing his usual work attire: navy slacks, pale blue button down, sleeves rolled up at the elbows. It was so frustrating seeing how…normal he seemed. He wasn't ugly. He was fit, clean. His breath never smelled. He wore _more_ than enough cologne. Why on Earth did he need to kidnap girls nearly half his age? It's not like he would have trouble finding women that would willingly date him.

Seeing the exact smile she couldn't stand filled her with rage…and then her cheeks heated with memories of the previous night. Still, she smiled as sweetly as she could. "Hi, Sky."

He tried not to laugh. She really was a horrible actress. But hey, at least she was trying. "Hey, baby. Missed you." He sat next to her, leaning over to kiss her hair, damp with the shower she must have taken. "What are you up to?"

"Just…looking over my class schedule." Her skin crawled as he rested a hand on her leg, though the fabric of her capris covered them. Assaulted by his scent, she tried not to wrinkle her nose.

He pretended to look it over with her, though he'd already memorized it perfectly. "I'll be dropping you off every morning and waiting for you by the time you're done."

Her heartbeat quickened. "Oh…I can just take the bus, Sky. You don't have to do that." Her voice shook. He lips were brushing her cheek.

Sky scoffed. "I don't think so, baby." His mouth was on hers, gentle but insistent, and she whimpered. He tried to deepen the kiss, and her fingers dug into the paper she was holding, probably leaving permanent creases. Of course, he noticed her stiffness, her still lips, and his fingers tangled in her hair.

"You know better than to not respond, Christine," he threatened, kissing her harder. She had no choice but to kiss him back, her lips curled in disgust all the while.

Of course, Sky felt it, and that wouldn't do for him. Not at all. He gripped her hair tighter, feeling her gasp sharply at the pain. He ignored it, pulling back slightly to stare into her frightened, wide eyes. "I don't think you're being very respectful to me right now, do you?"

"I c-can't-"

"Yes you can," he growled. "Remember last night? How you responded to me so sweetly?" _Yeah, but maybe it was because you got me drunk first._ His hungry mouth was on her neck, and she only sat there, fighting back tears of anger and hate and fear. "You're going to have to keep that up, Christine, if you really want to go back to school. You need to _convince me_."

She was unsure of what possessed her to do it. His threat maybe, or perhaps it was the rage that was bubbling up inside of her that desperately needed to be released in some way. But instead of pushing him off or hitting him like she really wanted to, she did something much different. Her fingers dug into his thick, dark hair, grabbing and pulling his head out of her neck. She barely caught a glimpse of his brown eyes, wide and startled, before she crushed her lips to his.

Feigning enthusiasm, she kissed him hard, hating every moment of it but glad to have _some_ was to take out her anger. Though it only served to please the very person causing it. Which only made her…angrier.

Thrilled, Sky pulled her onto his lap until she straddled him, and thrust his hips up to meet hers. He was extremely—although pleasantly—surprised how violent little Christine could be with her kiss. He groaned in pained-pleasure when she tugged on his hair, switching from pulling him away and pulling him closer every few seconds. Her tongue tangled with his, clumsy, yet hot. She was…so hot. And knowing that he was the only man who got to experience this from such an angel was titillating. He was rock hard in his pants, and he clutched her hips, moving them to grind against him.

This was _not_ how she had seen the afternoon going. She should have known that after last night Sky would be coming back for more. But just how much more did he want?

Christine broke their kiss, gasping and looking anywhere but at him, and made to get off his lap. Of course, his insistent hands held her in place. "Where do you think you're going?" he rasped, moving his lips back to her neck.

"I…I thought…"

"You thought what?" he scoffed. "I made you come _so_ hard last night, baby. Remember?"

She shivered in disgust. Is _that_ what he called it? She wanted to retch.

"You're going to do the same for me. That is, if you want to go to class tomorrow."

All of the color drained from her face, her head going dizzy and her body going numb. She swallowed hard, refraining from bursting into tears like she wanted to. She could never do what she wanted to anymore. Now she had to do whatever _he_ wanted.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

Sky pulled back to see her face, resigned with a hint of fear, and he offered her a gentle smile. "Nothing too scary, I promise." He stroked her hair and kissed her softly, picking her up and carrying her toward the bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and closed the door, and she could feel her quick pulse thudding in her neck. Sky closed the blinds on the only window in the bedroom, blocking out the early afternoon light. The room was dark now, and Sky came to sit next to her.

"I want you to touch me," he said quietly, taking one of her small, soft hands into his and placing it on the bulge in his pants. He heard her sharp inhale, pretended it to be one of pleasure rather than fear, pretended that she was thrilled to touch him.

For Christine, the next moments were a blur of silent tears and unspoken protests, of numbness and light-headedness and the never-ending shame. Sky had unzipped his pants and freed himself, red, swollen, hard…and she could not look for more than a second. He taught her how to touch him, until he eventually found his pleasure, and when she saw the thick liquid that coated her fingers afterward, she ran into the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

"Come on…answer me…" The man grumbled into his phone, each additional sound of the dial setting him on edge. It had been the fifth time he tried calling, and he realized he should have known how difficult it would be to reach _him_ on such short notice, even on a Sunday afternoon. Either he was busy doing…who knows what, or he was simply ignoring his old teacher and friend. Still, the man called over and over, needing to reach _him_ desperately.

When _he_ finally answered with an irritated, "What?", the Iranian man sighed in relief. Of course _he'd_ just been ignoring him this whole time.

"Well, hello to you too, _Doctor_ Gabriel," he said, grinning.

"Yes, yes, what is it you want, Khan?" Even sighing sarcastically, the voice was unnaturally pleasant sounding. As it had always been. He would expect nothing less.

Nadir Khan leaned back in his desk chair, saying conversationally, "I heard you just finished your doctor of musical arts." Silence. "Congratulations! That's…wonderful. I'm proud of you, man."

A pause. "Well…I finally decided to put all that inheritance to…practical use," the voice grumbled. "Listen, are you going to get to the point, old man? Or do I need to mute you for fifteen minutes while you jabber on about nothing?"

"Alright, I get it," Nadir chuckled. "I'll just come right out with it, then. Did you by chance get your all level certification?"

"…Yes."

"Good. Then I want you to come work for the university."

A scoff. "Hasn't the semester already begun?"

"It starts tomorrow, actually…but I kind of need someone immediately, rather than having to cancel classes until we find someone. One of our head vocal professors unfortunately passed away a few days ago, and the board decided to hire someone new and put it on _me_ to find that person. I couldn't think of anyone better qualified than you."

"Yes, because a grotesque masked man fresh out of graduate school with no previous experience _and_ poor social skills would be the most qualified to teach your college students."

"What else would you do with that degree? Teach _high school?_ Look," Nadir pleaded. "I'm desperate here. You're the smartest, most talented student I ever had. You won't have to interview or anything; the board trusts my judgment that much. And you can use the lesson plans left from the previous professor until you come up with your own. Please?"

A long, irritated sigh. "How many classes will I be responsible for?"

Nadir took his question as a good sign, and he pumped his fist in the air silently, grinning. He named off the classes quickly, reading from his computer. "We were able to get most of the vocal lessons covered by other professors, but there's still one student we just wouldn't be able to move without changing her entire schedule. So you will have to meet with her twice a week for private lessons. But other than that and your classes, that's all you will be responsible for."

"Sounds simple enough. Salary?"

Nadir barked out a quick laugh, naming it.

"Christ, Khan, I could find a job that makes twice that, easily."

Nadir rolled his eyes. _Maybe…but sure as hell not in your degree field._ He didn't say that. "It's a small university, okay? Just…please, try it out, and if you hate it, I'll look for a replacement right away. Please?" He waited, but there was still silence. "When are you ever going to get an opportunity like this, doing what you are meant to do?"

"Oh, calm down, old man!" the voice snapped, irritated. A huff and a very, very long pause followed. When he finally spoke again, Nadir was leaning forward in his chair in anticipation. "I suppose…there is no harm in trying it out."

"Really?" Nadir cheered. "Oh, thank you! I'll email you all the information you need right now, and call or text if you have any questions at all. I, uh, look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Erik."

"I do not need your lies, Khan. Just send it over." _Click._

"But…" Ah, he had already hung up. Nadir let out a long sigh, half in relief, half in annoyance for his dramatic friend. No…he should not think of him as being dramatic. He'd been through so much, and was just now getting his life together at thirty years old. He was finally going to have a career like a regular person…though he was anything but.

Nadir Khan was proud of him, of course. But he knew him very well. And he also knew that he would have to keep a close eye on Erik…just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, I am so sorry for the delay. But I cannot thank you all enough for your reviews. They are so insightful, and it's very fun to see you trying to figure it all out!**

 **A couple reviewers asked about my inspiration for Sky, and if I had an actor in mind for him, and the answer is yes, actually. Sky's appearance and sort of gentle/strange nature mostly comes from Christian Camargo's character on the tv series Dexter (he plays the Ice Truck Killer. If you have not watched Dexter I highly recommend watching season one, at least). I think he is a pretty accurate fit; very calm most of the time, not too handsome but not ugly, dark hair. Sky's eyes are dark brown, though, and Camargo's are actually a really pretty hazel. Anyway, I hope that helps picture him if you are familiar.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and please review.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 8_

Release. Bliss. Happiness.

He could barely remember the last time he had felt so satisfied. It had been so long since he was in love with someone other than Christine, even longer since he had been intimate with them. It was never the same when he pleasured himself, or even when he had one night stands with strangers. They only left him feeling…incomplete. Not fully satisfied. But there was really nothing like having someone he loved touch him, stroke him, bring him to the very brink of ecstasy. Someone more special, more beautiful than anyone else…

Someone who was currently puking her guts out because of him.

Sky couldn't help but be a little annoyed when all of the serene thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Christine getting sick in the bathroom next door. He groaned quietly, cleaned himself up, and adjusted his pants, trying very hard to ignore the sounds coming from the bathroom.

In the very back of his mind, he knew there was the tiniest hint of another feeling too, along with all the others: guilt. He tried to ignore it as he went into the kitchen and started making dinner, but it kept resurfacing when he thought of how tears had run down her face the entire time. How she couldn't even look at him, at what she was doing.

But then, the much louder voice in his head justified it. _She'll get used to it. She'll have to stop being a baby about everything at some point._

God, he sure hoped so. Now that he had gotten a taste of her perfection, been touched by her perfect little hands, it only made him want her more. Crave her. She was like an addiction, a drug, always calling to him, screaming to him. But his satisfaction would always be short lived if she just…freaked out every time. She _had_ to get used to it at some point…right?

Of course she did. She was _his._ He shook the doubts aside, focusing on cooking a nice, healthy dinner for himself and his girlfriend.

There wasn't very much for Christine to throw up, having only eaten crackers all day. When those were out, she experienced horrible dry heaves, hot tears blinding her and the disgusting stickiness on her hand making her feel even sicker whenever she remembered it. When she eventually gave up and lifted her messy, tear-streaked face from the toilet, she stumbled up and viciously washed her hands and cleaned her mouth, gagging all the while. She could feel the panic rising, couldn't control the rush of tears streaming down her face, her sobs coming harder and louder.

Shaking, she shut off the sink and dried her hands and face with a hand towel, accidentally glimpsing at her face in the mirror when she was through. She looked insane. Unrecognizable. She didn't know who the girl looking back at her even was, and it was so terrifying that she began gasping for air, choking for it. Her muscles were tensing, her heart pounding so hard she could feel every beat in her head, shrill screams echoing through her mind.

Only when her throat burned did she realize the screams were hers.

She'd only had one other panic attack before in her life. It was a week after her parent's funeral, and she had finally settled into her new home: a small guest bedroom in the Valerius's house. They were an elderly couple that went to her church and were close family friends, and the only ones who offered to let her stay with them. Of course, she had been thankful; anyone who would be willing to take in a damaged, thirteen year old girl under their guidance had to be saints. But it had finally begun to hit Christine that her parents were really gone, that she was the last living Daae, spiraling her into a frightening rush of sobs and screams.

Luckily, Mr. Valerius had been home when it happened, and being a retired EMT, he knew exactly how to talk her through the attack. Christine tried to remember some of what he had said as she sunk to the floor, uncontrollable shrieks bursting from her lips. _Something about breathing? Counting through breaths?_

It was too intense, almost seizure like, Christine unable to concentrate or think clearly through the writhing, screaming, crying. She couldn't breathe, didn't know how. Was this what dying felt like? She was sure it was, and that only served to increase her panicked state. The bathroom floor was cold underneath her, and yet she felt a thin sheen of sweat cover her entire body.

When Sky burst through the door, she tried to cower away from him, but her muscles didn't work. She could only squirm in agony, and shriek, " _Get away from me! Let me die!_ " The words were incoherent between her breathless sobs, but she hoped he got the message anyway.

If he had, he did not listen.

He said nothing. His face betrayed nothing. Sky kneeled and effortlessly pulled her up into a sitting position, turned her around until her back was to him. One strong yet gentle arm held her entire torso and both arms down, and one large hand clamped over her nose and mouth, cutting off all air and sound from her. The lack of oxygen only heightened her panic, and she fought and struggled and kicked…and it was not even close to enough. He was so much stronger than her.

Black spots impaired her vision; a ringing deafening her ears to her useless, covered cries.

Still, she heard _him._ "Go to sleep, baby," _he_ said softly into her ear.

She hated that she had to obey. Soon, her body went limp, and everything went black.

* * *

As soon as her body relaxed in his arms, Sky released his hold on her mouth, allowing her to breathe once more. He checked her pulse, felt it pound fast against his fingers, and waited until it slowed to a normal level again.

He was surprisingly calm, though the second he had heard her screaming, he feared that someone would hear. Had she hurt herself? He'd raced to the bathroom, but when he found her, he saw no evidence of self-harm, and figured the only logical explanation was that she was having some sort of anxiety episode.

Sky would have tried to get her to calm down, but she had shrieked some unintelligible words at him as she flinched away, only showing him that she would not cooperate even if he tried to make her. And so he did the only thing he could think of, and held her airways tight until she passed out. He needed to get her quiet, fast. Someone might hear and come nosing around.

Now, as he held her, cradled the sleeping girl against his chest, he wasn't angry. Well, not at her, at least. He wasn't annoyed.

He felt awful.

Once again, he had asked for too much, too soon, and it proved to be too taxing for her. Would he ever get this right? "I'm sorry," he breathed, stroking her perfect, golden hair, brushing his lips to her sweaty forehead. "I'm so sorry. I love you." He knew that when she woke, he would do anything he could to see her smile again. Sighing heavily, he also decided that he would not touch her again, or make her touch him, for at least a little while. She needed some time to heal from this.

Sky wet a washcloth with cool water with one arm, keeping the other securely around her and pressed to him. He held her like that, on the bathroom floor, pressing the cloth to her face and neck softly for a while. Eventually, she began to rouse into consciousness.

She felt so weak, so tired, she could barely even make her fingers twitch. Christine could tell that Sky was holding her, pressing something cool and damp to her skin, but she couldn't find the strength to flinch away, remove herself from his gentle embrace. The most she could do was slowly crack open her eyes, stare at him blearily, cautiously.

"Hey," he murmured, his lips turned up in an apologetic smile, dark eyes holding a glint of regret. "Are you okay?"

How badly she wanted to laugh in his face. Of course, she could barely even gather the energy to speak. "No," she could only whisper, staring up at him.

"You will be," he said, though he wouldn't meet her stare for a moment, as if he were talking to himself. Assuring himself.

"No, Sky," she said miserably, voice scratchy and hoarse. "No. I really don't think that's true."

He wouldn't let her make him feel bad. "I'm allowing you to go to school tomorrow," Sky reminded her patiently. "If anything, you really should be thanking me."

She pressed her lips together, not saying a word, her tired, hate filled eyes staring up into his, making it clear that she would do no such thing. She felt his nails begin to dig into her skin.

Christine's defiance, once again, both aroused and angered him. She had the nerve to defy him now? After she had just thrown a tantrum he'd never thought a grown adult could even be capable of? God…she was infuriating. And so damn _hot_. How badly he wished he could fuck her.

But he had to remember that she was fragile right now. He couldn't make her do anything else for him tonight, not unless he wanted her to hate him forever, and maybe lose her mind. Sky took a breath, relaxing his grip on her.

"Are you hungry?" he changed the subject, startling her. She was sure he would threaten her for denying his request…or worse. Slowly, she shook her head. "Oh, come on," he said. "If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"

 _To be free,_ she thought, but knew he meant food wise. She didn't really want to eat anything with her throat burning the way it was, except…

"Ice cream," she rasped.

He blinked, and then laughed. "You got it, sweetheart."

* * *

The following day, Sky stood leaning against his car as he watched Christine walk toward the school building, her flowery sundress swaying with each eager step she took. Yes, so eager to be out of his eye, was she? What she didn't know was that she never would be…

"Long blonde hair, pink dress," Sky murmured to the man who'd walked up to him shortly after Christine walked away. The man nodded, looking in the direction she had gone. Handing him a wad of cash, Sky studied his casual attire; cargo shorts, t-shirt, ball cap, and the backpack he wore to blend in. He'd do. "Try not to let her out of your sight. If she tries to slide _anyone_ a note I want you to intercept it and bring it to me no matter what it takes. And if she tries to go to the campus police building, stop her. Got it?"

The man nodded, confident, and strode quickly ahead to catch up with Christine. Sky smiled to himself with ease, and turned on his earpiece.

* * *

It wasn't near as difficult as she thought it would be to act like everything was normal, Christine found. It was obvious that she wasn't a great actress, but as she greeted and conversed with old friends and classmates that she ran into on the way to class, all she could do was smile and feel relieved to talk to someone other than Sky. What else could she do? Although, it was frustrating to know that he was listening to every word she said.

Her first class flew by, and she was eager to make her way to the library to check her student email for any announcements she might have missed. She'd always been a proactive student, and she wasn't going to let her awful situation deter that. As she walked across campus, she warily looked around and behind her, having the strangest sense that she was being watched or followed. Finding nothing but students and professors brusquely walking and no sign of Sky, she tried to brush off the anxiety and relax.

Like that was possible.

The morning sun beat down from the cloudless sky, and Christine wiped a hand across her dewy forehead. She breathed a contented sigh when entering the cool, air-conditioned library, and quickly made her way to an open computer station. She logged in to her student account and pulled up her email, scanning through each unread message.

When she read the news of her voice teacher, her face paled, and she had to bring a shaky hand to her gaping mouth. Tears pooled in her eyes, deeply saddened by the woman's passing. Christine had been looking forward to working with her again, and she could barely wrap her head around the fact that she was just… _gone._

Wiping her tears, she checked the newer messages in hopes for information on the woman's replacement, and found that someone new had been hired into the music department. She was surprised by the lack of information on him. All she could find was: _Dr. Erik Gabriel, first year professor,_ and a list of office hours. First year? Was he young? Christine copied down his listed office hours on a notecard, knowing it would be polite to go introduce herself to him before their lessons would begin the following day.

Seeing the time in the bottom corner of the monitor, she gasped and stuck the card into the side pocket of her backpack, logging out of the computer before getting up to rush to her next class. In her haste, she accidentally collided with an older student in a ball-cap on her way out of the library. She profusely apologized to the stranger before continuing on her way.

Christine found it harder to focus in her next class with her newfound grief for her voice teacher. Professor Chan had been the only teacher she was semi-close to, the only one she knew she could trust, and most importantly the only person she spent time with behind closed doors. Now who could she possibly tell about what was going on? She prayed the new guy would be nice…

Yesterday had been a nightmare, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand being with Sky. She missed her old life of solitude and purity and contentment. Now all she did was fear. Fear Sky; fear for her life, for her sanity, and most importantly her virtue, though it had already been half stolen. It was only a matter of time before he took her body as he pleased with no apology. She had no idea what she would do when he did. Would she be able to go on?

The class was released early as most classes usually were on the first day of class, and she reached into her side pocket for the office hours she'd written down. Maybe she had time to catch the new guy before they were over. Her fingers touched no paper, and she searched through her whole backpack before deciding it must have blown away outside or something. Chewing on her lip, she decided to go to his office anyway, knowing it was the same as her old voice teacher's, and figuring she might as well check before lunch and hope he would be there.

* * *

The main thing he had worried about prior to coming today was being harassed about his mask. He had little patience when it came to nosiness, and of course he had expected prying students to badger him about it on his first day. Either college students were much too focused on themselves to even notice the edges of his flesh-toned cover, or they were too worried about their grades to pry. Well, he would not complain. He was all too keen to embrace the privacy.

Khan had annoyingly insisted to meet for lunch and discuss more about the job, and he reluctantly made to leave the solitude of his office, striding from the room and locking the door behind him. When he turned, there was a girl approaching him. A rather small one. And rather nervous looking, with eyes the color of violets and hair so fair it nearly blended in with her pale skin. He tried not to stare and failed. She was…rather pretty.

Christine knew the man in front of her had to be the replacement, as she had seen him leaving the office and locking the door. She had not expected someone so tall, nor someone so intimidating. He was easily a foot taller than her, maybe more, with long, skinny limbs covered by the fashionable black suit he wore. _All black in this weather?_ His hair was gelled back and dark as his clothes, his eyes the strangest color, like two flames in a startling shade of amber. She quietly cleared her throat, her polite smile wavering slightly.

"Hi, are y-you Dr. Gabriel?" she asked, and his head jerked down once in a quick nod that was disconcerting. There was something off about his face, staring at her with unfriendliness, but she couldn't tell what it was… "Um, hi, I'm Christine Daae. I think you're my new voice teacher…?"

The girl held out a tiny hand, as if waiting for him to shake it. Touch her? No, he could not. He merely stared, watching her eyes grow afraid as she met his unsettling yellow ones. _Say something, imbecile._

"Yes, Miss Daae. I believe we do not meet until tomorrow."

Her lips parted, drawing in a breath at the sound of his voice. Though he looked on her with narrowed eyes that blazed and a sort of annoyed set to his thin mouth, his voice was…overwhelmingly pleasant. Like none she had ever heard.

"Oh," she stammered. "I know, I just…I wanted to meet you. See who was going to, um, be teaching me now that…Professor Chan is…"

The girl, Christine, swallowed hard, and Erik merely watched. _A normal person would offer remorse,_ he thought snappily to himself. He cleared his throat. "I am sorry for your loss." There. That would do the trick. She smiled sadly.

"Thank you," she said shakily. "I just found out this morning. It was…unexpected."

"Yes, I am sure it was. Now if you will excuse me, Miss Daae, office hours have passed and I have somewhere to be."

She had to refrain from gaping up at him. He was…abrupt. "Oh, I…I understand, Dr. Gabriel. I'm…sorry."

The girl looked hurt by his frankness, and he softened his voice in a way he knew affected people…positively. "It is no worry. I will see you tomorrow, yes? We may talk then."

 _God, that voice…_ Christine could feel her cheeks turn pink, though she didn't know why, and all she could do was nod up at him and watch as he carefully maneuvered past her and walked down the hall. Within seconds, he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight, leaving her with a twisted feeling in her gut.

Dr. Gabriel obviously didn't seem like the caring, helpful type. She wouldn't be able to go to him with her situation. That was for sure. Christine released a shaky breath, fighting back tears, and prayed for some other solution to make itself known.


	9. Chapter 9

**So...I won't lie. I was extremely discouraged by the lack of reviews on the previous chapter, hence why this took me so long. I guess I was expecting more, considering it was the first meeting between Erik and Christine, and I got very little on it. I'm so sorry if the meeting was boring or too short or didn't meet expectations. I know I shouldn't have expected anything to begin with, but...reviews are really the only fuel I get to keep writing. To the six people who did leave me their thoughts on chapter eight, thank you so much. It means everything to me.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 9_

It was not until Christine was in line in the dining hall for lunch that she realized what had been strange about Dr. Gabriel's face. The top half had been so smooth that it was unnatural looking; so smooth that it had even shone a bit in the dim light of the hallway they had been standing in. Normal faces did not shine like that, and there was definitely something off about it. The strangest part was how the smoothness had just…cut off around his mouth and chin. His lips had been extremely thin, and his gaunt chin had been slightly discolored compared to the rest of his pale, plastic-looking face. Sort of grayish…yellow…

Did he…wear a mask or something?

Her swirling thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Christine, hey! Over here!"

She heard her name being called as she carried her lunch tray to the dining area, and when she looked in the direction of the voice she found Reymundo waving to her, beckoning for her to come sit with him. At the same table were a couple of girls Christine recognized from the music department, Caroline and Jamie, also looking to her expectantly. Caroline was a powerhouse vocalist, and Jamie played the cello. Taking a breath, she tried to fix her feared, worried expression to one of relaxed happiness, and strode over to the circular table.

"Hi guys," Christine murmured, setting down her tray and sitting. "It's nice to see you all again."

They each chatted animatedly with her for a while about classes and jobs and whatnot, and Christine was able to act natural throughout most of the conversation. But then, her stomach dropped when Rey brought up Sky about halfway through lunch.

"Oh! Christine, you should tell us how you met your _older_ boyfriend!" he'd exclaimed, like it was a _good_ thing. Christine tried not to be frustrated with Rey. It wasn't like he had any idea on what was going on. She tried to keep her expression natural as the attention shifted to her.

"Wait, Christine has a boyfriend?" Caroline then asked with shock, while Jamie gaped, the girl's brown eyes disbelieving. Surely good-girl Christine Daae had not been spending her time with a _man_ …

Christine was sure her face was flushed, though not for the reasons her friends might think. "Oh, uh, yeah. My b-boyfriend. Um. We live in the same apartment complex, so we met there." She swallowed, trying to repress the nausea she suddenly felt.

Jamie giggled, nudging Rey's shoulder. "Look how red she is! Aw, I've never seen her like this. It's adorable." Jamie smiled dreamily at her, and Christine bit her lip, looking down at her half eaten lunch.

Caroline rolled her emerald green eyes, twirling a strand of her curly red hair with her pointer finger. "Guys, stop embarrassing her, she's shy." Christine would have been grateful, but then Caroline leaned forward with a grin, quirking a perfect brow upward. "So, what does he look like? Is he hot?"

"Um…" Christine could feel her stomach twisting, her heart racing.

Rey chimed in, nearly choking on the drink of soda he had been taking. "Oh my God! So, he's tall, with a super hot bod. He dresses nicely, and he's obviously crazy about Christine. You should have seen his body language."

Jamie squealed, clapping her hands together, and Christine took a deep breath, trying her hardest to keep a smile on her face. "Well," she murmured, unable to meet any of their eyes. "It's still new, so…yeah. Heh. There's not much to tell. What about you guys? Any flings happen for any of you this summer?"

Thankfully, Caroline immediately launched into a detailed tale about a "gorgeous baritone" she had worked with during the summer show she was in, and Christine could have very nearly kissed her with relief and gratitude. The _last_ thing she wanted to discuss was Sky. She was finally away from him for once, for heaven's sake! Plus, he was no doubt listening to every word they said, and would know if her words got suspicious.

There was no way she could talk about him like a normal gushing teenager in love would talk about their significant other. Not even if she tried. She was a terrible actress, after all. And she _hated_ Sky with her entire being.

Christine finished her lunch with haste and apologetically told her friends that she needed to get to her last class of the day early to ask the professor a question. Of course, that had been a lie, but she didn't want to risk being asked about Sky again, and she quickly made her departure from the dining hall.

 _Last class of the day._

The thought was depressing. In any other circumstance, Christine would have been overjoyed to be done with class so she could go home and relax. But now, she dreaded being done. That meant that she was that much closer to having to be near Sky again. She shuddered at the thought, walking slower on the sidewalk toward the classroom center. The realization brought her back to the question: what on Earth was she going to do about her situation?

Telling anybody verbally was out. It wasn't like she could march into the campus police department and tell them what was going on without Sky knowing and hearing everything. He'd also made it clear that he was tracking her every move, so she couldn't go anywhere off campus to tell anyone. So what then?

Christine was one of the first people to class, the teacher not even there yet, and she picked a seat not too near anyone else toward the center of the huge room, sighing and rubbing her temples for a long moment. She had no idea what she was going to do, the possibility of being caught and the consequences that would no doubt come with that nearly paralyzing her with fear. She could not go anywhere, tell anyone…

Unless.

With a low gasp, she dug into her backpack with shaky hands, pulling out her notebook and a pen. Yes, she could not verbally tell anyone, but she could write a note! _Yes!_ How had she not thought of this earlier? She had no idea who she was going to give it to, but surely it would work!

It had to…

Christine's heart raced in her chest as she scrawled the following note down, her handwriting nearly illegible with how hard her hands trembled:

 _My name is Christine Daae. I am being held against my will by a man named Sky Payne. I have been repeatedly threatened, harmed, and forced to do things I do not want to do. Please, send help as quickly as possible. Sky Payne's address is-_

Someone sat down in the seat right next to her, and she couldn't help but feel annoyed. Out of all the open seats they chose that one? She immediately shut her notebook, trying to seem nonchalant about it, but when she glanced at who the person was next to her, her heart stopped.

"Hey baby," he murmured, a smug smile on his lips.

Sky.

She wanted to scream. Wanted to retch. Wanted to punch him and kick him and _hurt_ him the way he so easily stole her life from her.

Instead, she whispered, "Sky…what are you doing here?" She looked around the room, wondering if any other students were listening, or close enough to hear. Most of them wore headphones, engrossed in their homework or the Netflix they watched on their laptops instead of studying. No one paid any attention to her, or the grown man sitting next to her. After all, college wasn't just for people in their late teens or early twenties.

Sky held up a notecard, and Christine's stomach dropped when she realized it was the very same one she had written Dr. Gabriel's information on that morning. "Funny enough," Sky began with an easy smile, "A false alarm is why I am here. Though I am curious as to who this man is…?"

He waited, and Christine swallowed. "My new voice teacher. My previous one…passed away. I didn't know until this morning. I was only going to introduce myself, like any good student would." Sky nodded after a moment, seeming to buy it. She needed to know, so she took a shuddering breath, and then hesitantly asked, "How…how did you get that, Sky?"

"I see everything, Christine," was all he responded with, staring at her intensely, and she felt as if she would faint as she put it all together in her head.

It had to have been the man she had collided with on her way out of the library, the same man she had seen a few other times that day, seemingly minding his own business. _He_ had to have snatched the note from her, thinking it was the cry for help she had just written in her notebook.

He had to be working for Sky.

When Christine glanced behind her shoulder and saw that very same man in a couple rows behind her, ball cap on, relaxed and leaning back in his chair, watching her, it only confirmed her suspicion. A heavy gasp left her lips, and she felt drained and completely helpless as her body sagged into the classroom chair she sat in.

Sky watched Christine figure it all out, saw her realize that she had a man following her and watching her every move, and he smiled. "Yes, that's right, sweetheart. I know everything, I hear everything, and I _see_ everything. And I always will. Think about that before you try something funny, okay?" He gestured to the notebook she clutched in front of her, and her eyes began to sting.

She felt his hand brush her cheek, and she flinched away from him, batting his hand away without thinking. When she turned to him in horror, realizing what she had done, he was shaking his head at her in disappointment.

"You'll be punished for that."

She felt as if she were under water, everything around her moving in slow motion, as the class began to fill with more students, signaling that class time was nearing. Sky got up from his chair, and after bending down to kiss the top of her head, he whispered, "I'll be waiting for you outside."

And then, he left, leaving her sitting there in a room full of people, with tears clouding her vision and not one ounce of hopefulness left inside of her.

* * *

Sky was sitting in his car, waiting for Christine to get out of class, when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. An incoming call from his father had him sitting up a little straighter in his seat, clearing his throat before he answered. "Hello, Dad."

"Hey kid," his father greeted him gruffly. "I'm just gonna get right to the point. Listen, I thought a lot about what you asked me to do and…well, it's not fair that the bitch is keeping Peyton from you. No matter what you might have done to deserve it."

Sky groaned. "I already told you and mom, I didn't do anything. She over exaggerated."

"Whatever, kid, I don't care either way. The thing is, I offered to pay for her trip and then some, and she finally agreed to come up for Labor Day weekend. Of course, she thinks you're not gonna be there. So we're gonna have to make it look like you came uninvited. Got it?"

Sky sighed in annoyance, and then muttered. "Fine. I'll be made the bad guy, once again. God knows everyone believes it anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. She'll be arriving that Saturday morning, so don't show up until the afternoon, alright?"

"Got it. It'll give you all a chance to meet my new girlfriend, too. And she'll be able to meet Peyton. So…yeah, sounds great." Sky grinned in excitement.

"Oh, really? Got you some new ass, huh?"

Sky rolled his eyes. His father had always been a little vulgar when it came to women. His poor mother... "Please don't talk about her that way. She's…unlike anything you could ever imagine. A real life angel. She's young, and sweet, and so beautiful…"

"Whoa, whoa," his dad interrupted with interest. "Just how young we talkin' here?"

"College girl. Twenty one," he lied about her real age of nineteen, not quite ready to disclose that even with his father. He would already get enough weird looks from the rest of his family when they saw her. After all, how could Sky ever get someone like her? His teeth clenched at the thought.

The older man whistled into the phone. "Well, damn, son. Can't wait to meet her. Sounds like a peach." His tone held approval, and Sky smiled smugly. It was rare when he felt any sort of approval from his father. "See you in a couple weeks."

When the line went dead, Sky put away his phone in his pocket, and just in time too. He looked out the windshield, and Christine was walking toward the car slowly, looking terrified and distraught. He remembered how she had batted his hand away in defiance earlier, and how he would have to punish her for it. What ever was he going to do with her?

He got out to open her door for her without a word, and it was a very quiet ride home as well. Christine had no idea what lied ahead for her, whether it would be physical pain or something sexual—she flinched as she thought the word—and she hoped it would be the former this time. She was sure she would not be able to handle anything…tactile so soon after what had happened the last time.

Christine had to admit to herself, however, how _stupid_ she had been to respond so negatively to a gentle touch to her face. She really needed to control her emotions better. Hadn't she made a deal with herself to pretend? To behave and do whatever it took to avoid punishment? She groaned inwardly, calling herself every dirty name she could think of in her head.

When they arrived home and Sky guided her into his apartment with a hand to her back, she bit her lip and felt her stomach twist with nerves.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" he asked conversationally as he set his wallet and keys on the table by the door.

Christine quietly cleared her dry throat, going to the kitchen for some water after setting down her backpack by the couch. "Not yet, since it was the first day. I'll have to check out some books at the library tomorrow, though. I have a few reading assignments due by Wednesday." She took a long sip of the cool liquid, trying to remain calm. She could handle whatever was to come. She _would_ handle it. She had to.

"I can drop you off a little early, if you need me to."

"Oh…okay. Thanks."

She hated moments like these. Simple conversations, pretending like they were a normal couple, while waiting to see what his next point of attack would be. She gulped the rest of her water, and as soon as she set the glass down, Sky was pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you today," he murmured, burying his face in her hair and inhaling that unexplainable, delicious scent of _Christine._ Before she could reply, he tilted her face up and crushed his mouth down on hers, kissing her hard. She whimpered, but responded like the good girl she was. He groaned, her plump, pink lips tasty as always, and pulled back before he could get too carried away. He'd almost forgotten about the decision he'd made after her tantrum the other night. It would still be a while longer before he touched her again.

His kiss had been unexpected and, of course, unwelcome, but she'd known better than to fight it. It had only lasted a few fleeting seconds, and she felt aching relief when he'd pulled away so soon. He merely looked at her now, his dark eyes screaming his desire for her and making her quiver with fear.

 _Oh, God…_ "What's my punishment?" she squeaked out quietly, needing to know.

"I'll let you choose," he sighed. "The knife, or the basement for an hour?"

Though part of her was relieved that she would not have to do anything…gross, another part was terrified. How could she choose between one of her biggest fears that would not hurt but would fill her with anxiety and awful memories, or getting her skin cut? Why couldn't he just choose for her?

She chewed on her lip, tears welling in her eyes as she thought long and hard. When she spoke her decision, her voice was a mere whisper. "I…I choose…the knife."

Sky's brows raised in surprise. Did the dark really frighten her _that_ much that she would rather have physical pain inflicted on her? What a strange girl…

"Alright," he eventually said, pulling her to the couch with him. "Whatever you say, you weirdo."

He did it fast, cutting the exact same place he had last time, and Christine only cried quietly, not fighting. It amazed him how good she was being, but that usually seemed to be the case afterward whenever she slipped up and broke one of his rules. After wiping the blood, he applied Neosporin to the thin wound and bandaged her gently, then brought her some more water to calm her tears.

It wasn't the worst thing, Christine decided. No, being in the basement or being forced to touch him was much worse than the burning pain of the cut. But what about…being touched? She remembered how she had felt the night Sky had gotten her drunk and taken advantage of her. How…good it had felt. Though it ashamed her to admit it, maybe she would choose _that_ over being cut…

 _Christine, no…_ She shook those thoughts away in self-disgust, praying silently for forgiveness.

* * *

Later that night, when Sky was about to get into bed, he had pulled off his shirt, much to Christine's dismay. She stared at his naked torso with wide eyes, a slight flush forming on her cheeks.

Sky smirked at her eyes on him, which reminded him of a certain lunchtime conversation he'd listened in on that day… "You should have told me about your friend," he said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"W-what?"

"Reymundo, was it? How he is totally gay? I wouldn't have gotten so worked up over your friendliness to one another if you'd told me."

"I…Sky, it's not my business to tell that sort of thing," she stammered. "How did you…?"

"'He's tall, with a super hot bod,'" Sky quoted with a laugh, and Christine remembered how he had been listening to her every conversation. "It's pretty obvious."

"Oh…" was all she could manage, avoiding his eyes.

He relaxed into the pillow, bringing his arms behind his head and flexing before hesitantly asking, "Do _you_ think I have a 'hot bod', Christine?"

She gulped, her cheeks burning, repressing the urge to shout " _no!"_ and flee the room. He would not like that. "Uh…I…d-don't know?" she breathed, earning a chuckle from him.

"Tell the truth, baby," he teased, smiling that charming grin that made him look actually handsome.

The truth? Sky did have a very nice body, and Christine knew that as she looked on his toned, chiseled abs and arms. But the fact that he was going to make her admit it made her want to cry tears of embarrassment and anger. Instead, she just groaned and put her face into her hands. "Fine. Yes." The words were muffled, but Sky still cheered.

"That's my girl!" he crowed, pulling her into his arms and holding her close like he usually did each night at bedtime. She fell asleep long after he did that night, tense and constantly praying that he wouldn't use said body to his advantage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all very much for the reviews. I feel better than ever about this story, and I look forward to writing more and more of it. Heard you all loud and clear...lots of Erik in this chapter! Some backstory, too. I hope you enjoy the calm before the storm...**

 **Please review. (Crossing my fingers to hit 100 with this update.)**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 10_

Nadir Khan glanced at his watch as he entered his office with the lunch that he had just purchased, wondering where Erik was. The younger man had ample time to make it there before him, but his office was still empty. They had met for lunch the day before, and when Nadir suggested they make it a daily thing, Erik had reluctantly agreed with an annoyed shrug after some persisting. Though Erik was not the most…pleasant company, Nadir still cared for the man, still wanted to assure him that he had at least one person who wanted to be his friend.

Khan sat at his desk and began his lunch, clicking through emails as he ate, and Erik finally came in around ten minutes later, looking somewhat annoyed.

Before Nadir could question him, Erik muttered, "Needy little children. If I have one more student _introduce_ themselves to me like they are important, I will no doubt implode."

"Ah," Nadir laughed. "So that explains your lateness." He noticed Erik's lack of lunch. "No lunch again, Erik? No wonder you're so skinny."

"We cannot all be fortunate enough to have the soft belly that you possess, old man," he retorted dryly. "You know I have little need for food."

Nadir shook his head. "You're human, Erik. You need to eat, just like everybody else."

Erik rolled his yellow eyes, waving Khan off with a dismissive hand and beginning to read through the lesson plans he would need to memorize for tomorrow. He had finished his classes for the day, though he still had a voice lesson with one Christine Daae. Yes, the rather small woman who he had met the day before. For some odd reason, he had not quite been able to get those violet eyes out of his head, those eyes that seemed to be constantly pleading for something, those eyes that had been haunting him all night and day…

"So, how are you settling in? Classes okay?" Khan interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine," Erik grumbled.

Nadir pulled up Erik's schedule on his computer, seeing what else he had for the day. "You meet with Miss Daae today, I see. She seems like a nice girl. I saw her showcase performance last semester. The hymn she sang nearly reduced me to tears." He laughed after the confession awkwardly.

Erik's head peaked up in interest for a brief second, before pretending to go back to reading through the lesson plans when Nadir's black eyes caught his curious gaze. "Ah, yes, one of said students who introduced themselves to me. Seemed like a timid little thing. Her voice is good, then?"

"From what I heard last May, her voice is beautiful. But sort of…sad, I guess? Haunting. I can't really explain it. I guess I don't really have to explain it to you though, considering you'll probably hear her later today."

Erik hoped the girl would at least be a substantial enough singer. The last thing he needed was some shrieking female voice to worry about fixing on top of everything else on his plate. He had the horror of walking into his classroom early that morning to find some young, red haired girl rehearsing a solo with her instructor, her voice shrill and passionless, and he shuddered even now to think about having a student like _that._

He checked his watch, finding that he only had half an hour before they would meet in a private practice room for her lesson. Though loath to admit it to himself, he felt strange about being in a small room with only the girl for an hour and a half twice a week. Perhaps even a bit nervous.

The last time he had been left alone with a girl was in the hell that was high school, when he'd had a project to do with his attractive brunette lab partner, her face always unfriendly and always twisted in an unpleasant expression whenever she had to look on the freak's masked face. She had met him in the empty class after school, demanding that he do all the work or else she would tell the entire school that he tried to…

He could not even think the word, could barely even handle to painful memory. Still, it persisted in invading his cruel mind.

Of course, Erik had done all the work as ordered. He had known that there was no way anyone would believe him should she follow through with her threat, and she had smiled mockingly at him the day they got their assignment back with a huge "A" on it. He had wanted nothing more than to tell their teacher she had done none of it, but he obviously could not. He already knew it would not be worth it. Surprisingly enough, he had experienced much worse than the girl's threats to his already shady reputation.

It was not as if he assumed the Daae girl would be deceiving in any way, and of course he was the one with the upper hand, being her superior, but still, he was wary.

He remembered how his abusive, hateful, controlling mother had died a few months after this specific incident, how he had dropped out of high school without a second thought. Luckily the terrible woman had waited to off herself until right after his eighteenth birthday, so he did not have to worry about any foster care nonsense. He supposed that was one courtesy his mother had ever done for him. His parents' extravagant home and the copious amount of money they possessed had all been left it him. He would be set for the rest of his life off his parents' money alone.

The thought had been repulsive to him.

Khan had kept in touch with him after he dropped out, having been the school guidance counselor as well as teaching an advanced Anatomy and Physiology class that Erik had taken, and made sure Erik got his GED in place of a high school diploma.

Though Erik would never admit it aloud, he had been grateful for the old man's guidance, and still was. Erik had gone through a very, very dark period before deciding to get his degrees, and he felt much better about himself now that he had a stable career that did not involve thievery, assault, or worse…

He had a rough past. Khan knew everything, having been there for him when no one else ever was, and yet he trusted Erik enough to take on this position. _Of course_ Erik was grateful. But again, he would never admit it aloud.

Khan would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

"I can only imagine how her voice will improve under your guidance," Nadir interrupted Erik's reverie once again. "She'll be one of the finest singers in the school, I'm sure."

"What makes you so sure?" Erik pressed stubbornly.

"Don't pretend like I don't know how musically inclined you are. Really, Erik, your music could make millions. I really don't see why you don't-"

"I showed you my music _in confidence_ once, years ago!" Erik growled. "You swore you would not press me about it."

Nadir sighed, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I won't bother you about it again, I swear. Anyway, I'm excited to see how Miss Daae's voice will get even better. That's all."

Erik mumbled wordlessly, pretending to be absorbed in his reading, annoyed with the old man's persistent attempt to converse. Still, Erik found himself remembering how pure and clear the girl's speaking voice was, even through the faint accent she had held—Swedish, if his assumption on her last name was correct—and was quite curious on how it would sound lifted in song. Perhaps she would not be so terrible, he hoped. It would only make things easier on him if she were not.

He checked his watch once again, and saw that it was almost time to find out.

* * *

She walked with haste down the long hallway, unable to refrain from looking behind her shoulder every few moments. Now that she knew she was being followed, Christine felt the constant urge to look in hopes that she would miraculously be left alone. Of course, no matter how many times she looked, the man was always there, following far behind her in a seemingly inconspicuous way or sitting in the back of the classroom she was in. No one but her would notice it.

Trembling, she quickened her pace and turned the corner of the hallway, reluctantly beginning ascending the staircase to the third floor. She was familiar with the trek to the practice rooms, and she was already regretting not using the elevator by the time she got to the second floor, as it usually went. Still, she pushed herself up as quickly as she could without seeming suspicious, eager to escape her follower for at least a little while.

Christine was gasping for breath when she burst into her assigned practice room, dismayed to find Dr. Gabriel already there, waiting for her, sitting at the piano bench and reading through a stack of papers in his lap. Her already flushed cheeks heated further as he watched her shrewdly, and she fought to calm her breathing.

Each practice room in the music building was the same small space, sort of like an office but with a piano instead of a desk and a white board against the wall, and an extra chair in the corner. Christine felt the faintest hint of relief as she turned to close the door behind her, glaring at her follower as he approached. How she wished she could scream at him to leave her alone.

But Sky would hear. He heard everything. He made that very clear.

Erik was puzzled by the girl's strange behavior, watching her long, golden braid sway behind her as she hastily closed the door and then…pressed her back to it in some sort of relief? Had she been running? She was not wearing clothes suitable for exercise; a thin blue dress that reached her knees and sandals, so that would be awful strange if she had been. Perhaps she was eager to get started?

Either way. What an odd girl.

He glanced at his watch, standing like a gentleman would to greet her.

"Miss Daae." He nodded his greeting, making no move to shake her hand or move closer to her. Again, Christine found herself startled by the overwhelming pleasantness of his voice, a stark contrast to his stoic posture and unfriendly expression. "You are early. You may sit." He gestured to the chair in the corner across from where he stood, and she nodded breathlessly, going to sit.

Baffled, he could not help but ask, "Were you running?"

"I…um…no. The s-stairs winded me, is all. Heh." She tried to smile, but he did not return it, only looking at her closely, and she flushed and dug in her backpack for her water bottle. She tried to ignore his unsettling stare as she took a few long, greedy gulps.

Erik felt the strangest sensation of his mouth going utterly dry, watching the girl quench her thirst, and then wiping her plump lips with the back of her hand. There was a bandage on her inner forearm, he could not help but notice, as well as a rather obnoxious ring on her the third finger of her left hand. Was the young girl engaged?

Why did that possibility make him clench his fists in his lap?

"If you are quite finished, I would like to get started," Dr. Gabriel snapped, startling Christine into dropping her water bottle. Thankfully she had screwed the lid back on beforehand; how much more embarrassing it would have been if she had to clean up a spill.

Stammering a weak apology, she put the water in her backpack as fast as she could manage and sat up straight, wringing her hands together in her lap and watching him. Again, she couldn't help but notice the strange hardness of his face…

"First, tell me a bit about your previous training…"

At first, their time was spent discussing what Christine had learned last year with Professor Chan, as well as what she thought her strengths and weaknesses were, and what her goals were with her voice. Erik had expected her to immediately gush on how she wanted to be a rich and famous singer, as most young vocal majors would, but when she had shrugged and told him with a flush that she was not really sure what she wanted to do, he found himself entranced. She went on about how she knew she would like to sing in church whenever she could—of course, Erik had internally rolled his eyes at that—and was unsure what she would do with the rest of her time. He had not heard her sing yet, so he could not say whether or not her lack of perseverance was a waste or not.

She seemed to be a very simple girl with simple goals, but something in her eyes—a sort of sad, hopeless glint in the deep violet depths—told him there was more to her story that he could not begin to guess.

Though Erik had never really cared much about getting to know someone before, he found himself asking her more and more questions, and learned that she was orphaned at thirteen and had no other family.

Christine enjoyed talking with Dr. Gabriel, which surprised her. She'd always been one to keep to herself when it came to personal details about her life. Though he was abrupt and serious with his questioning, he was a very attentive listener, his strange, golden eyes never straying from her face. She would have felt uncomfortable by being stared at so intensely, but there was an unmistakable hint of curiosity behind his questions, and she felt that he was just being a good professor who got to know their students on a personal level before delving into the educational things.

Also, there was the strange, almost hypnotic quality of his voice. Every time he demanded a new question, she _wanted_ to answer him. How weird.

And then, she remembered that Sky was hearing their every word, and all of her good feelings instantly went away.

Miss Daae had gotten more short and hesitant with her answers, and Erik watched as she nervously fumbled with the ring on her finger, twisting it around and around. His next question very nearly left his tongue: _Is that an engagement ring?_ He stopped himself, thankfully, clearing his dry throat and checking his watch instead. They had been talking for almost the entire meeting time, and he found they only had a short time for actual _lessons._ Ah, he figured he had time to hear her sing one song, and that he may mull over her voice and figure out where they needed to focus on for her to make progress by the next meeting.

Christine agreed to that suggestion, reaching into her folder for her sheet music. It was a hymn she knew better than any other; having been her father's favorite, and now her own. Gustav Daae had been a lover of music, which he had obviously passed down to Christine, and it had lived on long after he and her mother had died. Singing felt like the only connection she had left with them, in a way. If she did not have her music…she would surely die.

She handed him her song, and as she stood to sing and Dr. Gabriel turned on the bench to face the piano keys, she realized how she had not properly sung for weeks since Sky had taken her, and she prepared for the worst, biting her lip.

"I am afraid we do not have time for a warm up," Dr. Gabriel said, running impossibly long fingers across the keys, plunking at a few random notes. The masterful movement oddly mesmerized Christine, and she watched as he tested out the proper key in which she would sing. "Do your best. I will keep in mind that you cannot give your all at the moment."

Christine took a deep breath, hoping that her voice hadn't suffered too much from lack of practice, and began singing when her cue came.

* * *

If he had only known, _oh,_ if Erik had only known the sounds that would come out of Christine Daae's throat would completely and utterly possess him…he might have never accepted the position offered here by Khan.

And yet, he also might have accepted it a million times more if he could.

The light, pure—so very pure!—and impossibly perfect pitched voice had immediately wrapped around him when she began to sing, invading his empty soul and bringing it to life, and he had very nearly stumbled in his playing. Erik _never_ made a mistake when it came to playing. Though lacking in technique and posture, the passion and power the tiny girl exuded when she sang overwhelmed him. _Him!_ This lifeless corpse of a man! Her voice was one that Erik knew could rule the world if fitfully trained, not one single doubt about it. If he could ever do as Khan pestered him and release his music, he knew then that only one voice would be able to fulfill the honor of singing it.

Hers. Christine Daae. The angel.

 _Christine._

Erik felt an ache in his stomach and a large, annoying lump in his throat as Christine finished her heart wrenching song, and he immediately stood when it was finished, facing her with wide, frantic eyes. Oh, how he longed to fall to his knees and worship the perfect creature before him! But, no, that would not be appropriate. Not at all. Not when he was supposed to be her superior and she was looking on him with those brilliant violet eyes that were wary and confused and hopeful for positive feedback from him.

He swallowed that lump, and choked out one lonely, widely understated word: "Good."

And then, she smiled. And his lonely, aching heart nearly burst through his skeletal chest.

It was then that he knew.

Erik had no idea how he would survive this life, if this Christine Daae, this angel, would never become his.

* * *

His mouth was turned down in a frown as he rushed to his car after attending to some work matters.

Sky did not like the sound of Christine's voice teacher, or the fact that she was completely alone with him when they had their little lesson. When Christine's follower had texted Sky to let him know that there was no way he could get into the room with them, Sky had clenched his teeth in frustration, listening intently to her every word despite that he was supposed to be working. His charming girl would surely find a way to get her voice teacher on her side, wouldn't she?

As he listened in on their meeting, he noticed once again like yesterday how the man's voice sounded attractive. _Very_ attractive; and that was something Sky could admit despite the fact that he had never been attracted to men. There was no denying it. It was almost otherworldly. Maybe even the voice of God, if he ever believed in one.

He tortured himself throughout the afternoon wondering what he would look like, how handsome he was, how he would charm _his_ girl with his voice. His Christine.

 _Mine._

Of course, he felt a little better when he heard how unfriendly the man sounded, despite his pleasant voice. And when Christine had sung the most beautiful song Sky had ever heard in his life, the man had only uttered, "Good." What the hell kind of man was he? Was he deaf? Did he not hear what Sky had heard? Complete and total perfection?!

Sky's lips were pressed together in a hard line as he drove to pick up Christine, deliberating. No, he was not happy with the arrangement she had with this man, whoever he was. He would need to know more before he made a decision, but if he decided she would stop taking lessons from him, then she would. She would do whatever he said.

Or else.


	11. Chapter 11

**I appreciate every single one of your reviews very much. Thank you, and please keep them coming! Believe me when I say they are what push me onward.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Warning for tense, sexual situations.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 11_

Feeling oddly light and airy, Christine slowly walked down the stairs and out of the school building, still high from her singing and Dr. Gabriel's obvious approval at her voice. Something unfathomable had passed between the two during her song, she knew, but she wasn't quite sure what it was, or what it would become. The way he had looked at her, after she had finished…she couldn't quite explain the emotions she had found there, a complete transformation from his usual cold, formal, abrupt nature. All she knew was that there was hope for her, and that hope was _him._ Dr. Erik Gabriel.

The masked man.

She had been unable to keep from noticing the edges of his cover when he had been turned to play the piano, and there was no doubt in her mind now that the strangeness of his face was because of the flesh toned mask he wore. It was a little unsettling; knowing that the only person she would ever be completely alone with besides Sky was hiding something, the only person who could possibly save her. What was behind the mask? It had to be something medical. A burn? Scars? Deformity? She couldn't even begin to guess, and she wondered if she would ever even find out.

Christine didn't even pay any mind to the man following her, choosing to ignore him and remember how it had felt to sing again. _Really_ sing. It had felt so freeing, so wonderful! She already couldn't wait for the next lesson, which was an entire two days away. She prayed she could make it that long…

The hot afternoon sun beat down on her as she walked along the sidewalk to where Sky waited in the parking lot, feeling her face dew with sweat. She'd never minded the intense, Arizona sun for as long as she'd lived there, but at the same time, she sighed happily as she remembered the coldness of Sweden from her early childhood, daydreaming of cuddling with her parents to keep warm at night as her Papa sang her a lullaby. Ah, she missed it so, but she was glad she was finally able to think on the memories with fondness, the pain kept at a lower level as the time went by.

The sun glinted off of Sky's silver car, blinding her for a moment, and then she saw him leaning against the passenger side, waiting for her. He wore grey slacks and a white button down, and when she saw his expression, the serene smile fell from her lips. He did _not_ look happy. No, his dark eyes held no warmth for her, and his lips were set in a hard line. Despite the hundred-degree heat, her blood chilled.

What had she done?

"Hi Sky," she greeted him as cheerily as she could when she was close, though still wary, her stomach twisting with nerves. "Is e-everything okay?"

He opened the door for her, still unsmiling. "Everything's just _fine,_ baby," he muttered dryly. "Get in. We need to have a little talk."

Swallowing, she got in the car, flinching when he shut the door a little more forcefully than usual. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as he pulled out of the parking lot, the sharp blowing of the air conditioner immediately causing her to shudder.

"So," Sky finally broached when he turned onto the highway. "Tell me all about this _man_ you're going to be spending so much time _alone_ with."

 _Oh, no…_ Christine chewed on her lip nervously for a moment, and then tried to keep her tone nonchalant. "Dr. Gabriel? He is just a music professor, Sky."

"Describe what he looks like."

"What? Why?"

" _Now,_ Christine!" Sky growled, hitting the steering wheel with his hand, and she whimpered at his harshness, his anger.

"Um… H-he's really tall, and extremely thin," she choked out, watching Sky's face. "Pale. Almost…sick looking, I-I guess? Black hair. If I had to guess I would say he was in his early thirties, maybe? I don't know!"

Sky paused, considering. The guy sounded creepy looking. He could tell she wasn't lying to him; she'd never been good at lying, and that was no different even when she was under pressure. He calmed considerably, bringing back his usual gentleness. "So, he isn't very handsome, then?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at all, really." Dr. Gabriel was not at all a particularly handsome man. It was the truth. No need to mention how he had glowing, amber colored eyes like she'd never seen before, or a voice that made her feel like she would do anything it asked without hesitation…if only he would help her in return…

No. Sky definitely didn't need to know _that._

"So like…am _I_ better looking than him?" Sky smirked down at her briefly before focusing back on the road, his usual, playful mood back, it seemed.

Christine groaned internally, but let out a long sigh as she thought the interrogation was over. "Yes, Sky," she said, hoping her reluctance was well hidden. "You are more handsome than he is." _Like_ looks _had anything to do with this._

Sky chuckled warmly. "Okay, okay. I believe you, sweetheart." She started to relax further, but that was effectively wiped away with the next words out of his mouth. "I'm still not comfortable with this whole thing, though. Besides, your voice is good enough already, if you ask me. I don't really see the point in taking more lessons."

Christine paled, her heart stopping. _No, no, no, no, no…_ She could not lose her one hope. She couldn't. She would not be able to live without it.

Sky pulled into their apartment complex then, and she cleared her dry throat, hoping her voice would not shake. "It's a part of my degree plan, Sky," she told him as calmly as she could. "I _have_ to take them for my major."

After parking in his usual spot, Sky shut off the car and got out, sighing in frustration as he strode around the open Christine's door. "Is that so?" he muttered skeptically as she stepped out.

"I swear, Sky." Her voice was pleading as she took his hand, and they walked toward the apartment. "You can look at my degree plan! I'll print it out tomorrow at school and bring it home and show you, if you want. If I don't take voice lessons, then my degree plan will never be completed and I won't be able to graduate!"

He rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door, keeping his voice low unless anyone was around to hear them. Though they probably just seemed like a normal couple arguing. The thought made his lips twitch upward for a moment, despite his annoyance. "I don't think you're seeing my point here, Christine."

"What _is_ your point, then?"

Oh, she wanted to get sassy, did she? Sky shoved her inside and slammed the door behind them, and then roughly took her chin into his hand. "I don't like your tone _,_ " he snapped. "And I think you're forgetting who is in charge here. _Me._ What I say goes."

"Sky," she sobbed, struggling in his grip and trying to pry his hand from her. It did not budge. "That hurts. Please. I'm sorry!"

He let go, groaning in frustration and striding angrily to the chair where he slammed himself down, resting his elbows onto his thighs. "God, Christine," he groaned into his hands. "You make it so _hard_ sometimes."

He meant that in a couple different ways.

Desperate, Christine threw off her backpack and fell to her knees before him, crying into his lap. He jumped when she made contact, and she felt his eyes staring at the top of her head. "Please, I _swear_ I won't try anything. You'd hear if I did, anyway! I need to sing, Sky. I need to learn! Please don't take it away from me…" Wrapping her arms around his leg, she prayed her tears were pitiful enough for him, prayed he could see how she would go insane if she didn't have her one shred of hope. She continued to cry, continued to plead, until she felt his fingers softly stroking her hair.

How could Sky resist such sweet, sweet begging? She had to know that he _loved_ when she begged him. Yes, he loved it very much. Too much, actually, for he had felt himself harden as soon as she has pressed her face into his legs so helplessly. Yes, it was strange, but oh so sweet. It was so _Christine._

Sky pulled her up into his lap, and she didn't resist, but pressed herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She immediately felt that terrifying hardness against her bottom, but instead of shying away from it, a plan formed in her mind, one that left her deeply, deeply ashamed.

But she was so desperate; what else could she do?

Christine pulled back enough to look at him with shimmering eyes, deliberating, before sniffling and leaning forward, her eyes clenching shut. Sky was pleasantly surprised when her lips touched his, unsure and hesitant and, of course, so goddamn sweet. _Fuck_ , what was she trying to do, make him lose every ounce of control he had?

In turn, he grabbed her face and kissed her back hard, his tongue slicing through her lips and tasting her perfection. Groaning, he adjusted her so that she straddled him, guiding her hips to grind down against him. He did not expect her to moan, did not think she would so convincingly kiss him back—she really was becoming a pro at kissing—and obediently move atop him. Goddamn it, this girl would be the very death of him. He just knew it.

She tried. Tried so very hard not to think and to just _do it,_ just try to make Sky believe for a moment that she wanted to please him, even though she hated him with such a fiery passion that frightened her. _Oh God, forgive me…_ She reached down and brushed her fingertips on the hardness through his pants, and he immediately broke their kiss to stare at her with those dark, dark eyes that screamed his shock and… _lust_. That endless lust. Her stomach rolled.

"I-I will…do it again. What…what I did the last time," she gasped, wondering how in the world she was able to choke the words out. The hand that touched him shook violently, along with her voice that could hardly speak louder than a whisper. "I won't freak out, this t-time. I promise. I promise I'll t-try not to."

Sky was almost positive he had to be dreaming. But no…dreams didn't feel this good. Dreams didn't _smell_ this good, taste this good, sound this good…she was just _so good._ He saw that she meant what she promised, and at this point, he didn't even care if she freaked out after or not. At least he would get some fucking _relief_.

He nodded, moving in to kiss her again, but she flinched back.

"You won't make me give up voice lessons, right, Sky?" she asked him so hopefully, so innocently, her lips pouting in a way that had him positively swelling.

"No, baby," he grumbled, kissing her neck. "Not if you do this for me."

She nodded, and he reclaimed her mouth while scrambling to undo his pants. Once he was freed, she didn't pause in taking him in her hand, trying to remember how to touch him. It was difficult, since she'd tried so very hard to repress that awful, horrible evening from her mind completely. But Sky helped her once again, guiding her with his hand and letting her do it alone when she got the hang of it, groaning into her mouth in approval when she did something particularly right. Her mind raced all throughout, half protesting and half encouraging herself onward, but she somehow remained calm, not even crying or feeling the profound urge to throw up.

She _had_ to do this so Sky would trust her, so that he would let her keep going to voice lessons.

But, oh, she could just tell she would pay for this later. She would feel disgusting, terrible, Sky might expect more from her even sooner…and she would have no idea how to deal with it.

 _No,_ Christine scolded herself for thinking that way. She needed to focus on the _now_ , the task at hand. She tightened her grip on him, swallowing his groan with her busy lips, willing him to be done soon.

He came embarrassingly fast. Of course, Christine was so innocent that she probably had no idea just _how_ fast, but still. Sky just couldn't handle her willing touch, kiss, her scent surrounding him and her little body sitting on him. It was all too much, and it only took a few minutes for him to come undone before her, spending himself into her little hand and shuddering as he broke their kiss to stutter out her name. He felt complete bliss as he sank deeper, relaxed, into the chair, his breath coming out in long gusts.

True to Christine's word, she tried extremely hard not to freak out, even as she raced to the bathroom to wash her hands as soon as Sky had…finished. _Ugh._ She did feel the urge to gag a little at that thought, but other than her eyes briefly stinging with tears, she kept her emotions, for the most part, under control. She was rather proud of herself for that.

Was she _actually_ learning how to handle this situation?

The thought was both relieving and frightening.

* * *

One hour.

It had been a mere _one hour_ since the girl's song, and Erik already feared he would lose his mind if he could not hear that voice again, and fast. After she had left their meeting with a glowing smile saying she looked forward to their Thursday lesson, he'd been unable to move from the piano bench for a very long time, savoring the energy of her voice that lingered in the small, fluorescently lit room that he would otherwise find suffocating. Her voice had awakened the very soul that he had thought long dead, but had only been sleeping and waiting for the moment where it would rouse and become utterly possessed by some tiny, blonde person.

 _Imbecile,_ he thought to himself, sighing.

When he had finally gotten up and left the practice room, he hastily stopped by his office, gathered his things, and raced home. Though Erik had inherited his parents' enormous house after his mother's death, he had not hesitated in his decision to sell it. As a reckless eighteen-year-old who had acquired a fortune, Erik had traveled for a while after getting his GED, visiting fancy cities and staying in lavish hotel rooms. It did not keep him entertained for as long as he would have liked, however, which led him to darker activities.

Now, he pulled up to the home he had chosen after deciding to get his life together: a two story but modest home of three bedrooms and two baths, a large backyard with a lawn and small pool (that he'd never used even once), a den for his music equipment, and an office space. He clicked the remote attached to his rear-view mirror, and the garage door opened.

As usual, as soon as he stepped out of his car he was greeted by the loud and rather obnoxious barks of one very excited fellow.

"Hush, Sasha," Erik commanded as he walked through the door, and there the golden dog was, tail wagging in glee and tongue panting expectantly. He could not hold back the fond smile as he greeted his companion, stroking the soft fur.

He had always wanted a dog as a boy, having been jealous of all the normal neighbor kids and their four legged companions who always loved them so much. Of course, his mother wouldn't allow it, saying she'd be left to care for the "disgusting creature" when Erik went to school each day, which certainly had not been the case. They'd had a full time housekeeper who wouldn't have minded helping with the dog. Erik knew that it had been his own fault for asking her in the first place; for he should have known she would never grant him _anything_ he wanted.

He'd often wondered if his father would have given him what he asked if he hadn't died just before Erik was born. The old fool had certainly spoiled his mother rotten when he was alive.

But in a way, he was grateful that he never knew his father, and that his father never knew him. He did not need a second parent despising and abusing him all his life, which is what inevitably would have happened the second he laid eyes one Erik's horrific excuse of a face.

Sasha seemed to be the only creature in the world that did not mind so much.

Erik had gotten Sasha after the darkest period of his life. It was an impulse decision, as many of his decisions often were, but he had never looked back in regret. Sasha was actually what he liked to deem as his "wake up call". Taking care of the animal required time, affection, discipline, and so much responsibility. It was the perfect distraction from what his previous activities had been, and a transition from a dark, dark life to a life that actually seemed _normal._ After a few months with Sasha and…his official "retirement" from his criminal activities, he'd finally decided to get his degrees.

It was not that Erik was happy. No, Erik had never experienced true happiness _ever,_ as far as he could remember. However, he did find that he preferred the normalcy to darkness and hate and violence. And his decision to give that up had been somewhat enough for him.

After a thorough petting and ensuring Sasha had food and water, Erik went to his office and immediately opened up a search engine on Google Chrome. _Christine Daae,_ he typed, his fingers just twitching to click on whatever results came up. There was not much of her; one social media page with only a few pictures posted, but he nearly jumped out of his chair when he saw that there was a single video that looked to be her on a stage at the university. Perhaps her showcase performance that Khan had spoken of?

He read the video caption with eager eyes, finding the words: _Hi everyone! I thought I would post this little video of my end of semester performance song, filmed by my good friend Reymundo. Thank you for filming, Rey. :) Enjoy!_

He nearly broke his mouse urgently clicking the play button and enlarging the video to full screen, his stomach painfully lurching as he studied her. She looked positively radiant, lovely, and so _very_ innocent in a shimmery white dress, a shy smile on her full lips that had been painted red for the occasion, her flaxen hair styled in soft waves with one side pinned away from her flushed face.

Dear _god_ , how could one girl be so painfully beautiful?

And then, she opened her mouth to sing, and his yellow eyes stung with the intensity of his reverence for such a voice. He had never heard anything quite so pure, clear, sweet…it was almost as if he could believe she was in the room with him, singing for him again.

Suddenly, his mind was invaded in that all too familiar way, of swirling notes and spinning melodies that just begged to be written down and released from his head. Inspiration struck like a bolt of brilliant lightning, and he paused the video to race to the den; what he had began referring to as his music room.

It was there that he spent the remainder of the afternoon and evening, breaking only once to take Sasha on his twilight walk, and then replaying the girl's video again before returning to his piano. Though he knew he just _had_ to compose or he would very well go mad, Erik still vaguely wondered what the point was for continuing to write to his music if no one save for himself would ever hear.

And then, a vision formed behind his eyes of _her_ , sitting by his side on the piano bench, violet eyes wide with wonderment and glistening with moisture as she received the gift of _his_ music. The vision made his heart positively ache within his skeletal chest, and it only intensified when he pictured her singing a moving accompaniment to his music for him, and him alone.

 _She is engaged to another, moron._

No. He could not allow himself to believe that. That voice _had_ to be meant for him, along with the perfect girl attached. Hadn't he suffered enough in his pitiful life? Could he not be granted the one thing his heart longed for the most for so very long?

Love?

He would do anything for that voice, anything for that _girl_. And he just had to have her.


	12. Chapter 12

**My apologies for the delay on this chapter. I hope the slightly longer length of it makes up for the lateness. I wanted to say, I got quite a few reviews concerning Erik's behavior and how he is showing a possessiveness himself, and I just wanted to assure you all that you don't have to worry about him. Sky is definitely the villain of this story, though I still wanted to give Erik some of his usual, flawed character traits, of course. The last thing Christine needs is _two_ men believing themselves entitled to her, and I hope Erik's thoughts in this chapter reassure those who were worried. **

**Thank you all so much for your support, and please, do not forget to review.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 12_

Sky went to bed early that night, and Christine was much more than grateful for the privacy. She had asked if she could stay awake a little longer to work on some of her assignments for the week, and he had shocked her by agreeing easily. Strange, because Sky usually made her go to bed with him whenever he decided it was time to sleep, unless she was the one to fall asleep early. Christine welcomed the distraction of homework to keep her from thinking about what she had done that afternoon, and she ended up passing out on the couch with a large textbook in her lap around midnight.

That is how Sky found her when he woke for his morning run early the next day. At first he had wanted to be angry with her for not coming to bed when she was finished with her work, but he just couldn't. She looked much too adorable, too tempting, breathing deeply through parted lips with her light blonde hair strewn about her flushed face. He could barely stand to keep his hands to himself, wanting nothing more than to wake her with kisses and reward her for what she had done for him the day before. But no, she needed her sleep. She had school.

As he pushed through his three-mile run in the stifling morning heat, Sky decided he still would not let Christine's attentions toward him the previous day go unrewarded. No, he would show Christine just how grateful he was for her sweet touch that evening. Maybe she would like a nice evening out with a fancy dinner, some champagne or a sweet wine, and then when they got home and she was nice and comfortable…

He tried not to grin in anticipation as he ran, knowing just how weird he would probably look to any passing drivers who might see. Still, his stomach clenched at the thought of her tipsy giggles, her pink cheeks, startled yet confused yet pleasured moans. _Fuck,_ he could hardly wait.

Dripping with sweat and high from his run—and thoughts of Christine, of course—Sky returned and found that the girl was still passed out on the couch and hadn't budged an inch. He shook his head with fondness as he stopped in the kitchen to brew some coffee before venturing to the bathroom for a shower.

Teeth brushed, clean, dressed and spritzed with his cologne, Sky woke Christine as gently as he could. Which was a challenge, considering the girl was the heaviest sleeper he had ever known in his life and wouldn't wake even if world war three broke out during the night. It was extra difficult this morning, he found, as she kept groaning in displeasure and furrowing her brows, trying to sink further into the couch and not even cracking open her eyes to glare at him. He found himself laughing a little. She could be so entertaining.

"Come on, baby," he coaxed. "Wake up! Jump in the shower, and I'll cook you a nice breakfast."

"Fine," she finally mumbled, at last opening her eyes just a little. "But I want extra bacon."

Christine showered slowly, still half asleep, moaning in misery. She shouldn't have stayed up so late, but it was necessary. She'd gotten a lot of assignments done in advance, and she'd managed to evade the exact thoughts she didn't want to face. Still, a long day of classes did not sound at all appealing at the moment. She was exhausted.

She emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later with damp hair and dressed in white capris and a peach shirt, hoping the bright colors would somehow miraculously make her feel fresh and awake. Sky had a large breakfast and coffee waiting for her—with, surprisingly, the extra bacon she had demanded—and she ate it eagerly if only to evade his conversation, but in turn feeling much more alive by the time she was done.

Before Sky drove her to school, he kissed her deeper than he usually did in the mornings, flustering her and filling her with unease. She thought maybe it was his sick way of 'thanking' her for yesterday. Shuddering, she strode to class after being dropped off, trying to brush all unpleasant thoughts aside and focus on school.

It was easier said than done, she would come to find.

* * *

The hours were long and tedious.

That morning, after no more than three fleeting hours of restless sleep, he had woken with a splitting headache, and when he realized exactly the weight of what he had done the previous evening, he was absolutely horrified with himself.

As if he were not creepy enough simply being alive! No, he just _had_ to go and Internet stalk his young student, obsess over her when he barely knew her, having been under the spell of her voice…

 _Her voice_. Oh, her voice, how it had made him feel…it was not something so easily ignored. Still, Erik knew he _had_ to content himself with being her teacher only. It would not do to hope and obsess over her when he knew that it was wrong. He was her teacher, and even if he were not, there was no way she could _ever_ return his affections.

He would always be alone. No woman would ever settle for a corpse of a man, especially not the angel that was Christine Daae.

The decision was agonizingly painful, and he was unsure if his obsessive nature would even allow him to stick to it, but he would try. Damn it all, he would try.

And so he went through his day, trying not to think of her and loathing every moment. The students seemed especially irritating, but that would likely be due to his sour mood. He did his best not to snap too often, though he was sure he made at least one student cry.

Ah, well. They needed thicker skin.

Khan, of course, noticed his irritability at lunch and pestered him, though Erik assured him that he was simply very busy and annoyed with whiny students. When the old man asked how Miss Daae's first lesson had gone, Erik had let out a shuddering breath and muttered a clipped, "Fine."

Khan had shaken his head in annoyance and turned back to his computer. "Alright, Erik. I won't force you to tell me about it."

Erik's fists had clenched, almost wanting to blurt out how the girl was a genius and would become a star under his tutelage. He held back, of course. It was almost painful to do so, but the last thing he needed was Khan pestering him or getting suspicious about his true feelings about the young girl.

God, he was such a monster.

Stopping by his office after he had taught his final class of the day, he stuffed all of the papers he would need to grade into his briefcase. He supposed he could stay and grade everything here, but he would much rather be in his dimly lit home with Sasha at his feet rather than alone and under the obnoxious fluorescents of his office.

It was when he was striding quickly out of the building toward his car when he spotted her, the sight of her a rusty knife that twisted into his stomach and _hurt_.

She was sitting alone on one of the provided campus benches, shaded by a decorative mesquite tree. Her hair was down today, framing her fair skin like a golden halo that floated in the slight breeze, and her clothing was bright and colorful as always. His heart ached. She looked deep in thought, just sitting there with her backpack on, staring off at nothing. What an odd girl. He could not recall the last time he saw a student without their face buried into a technological device of some sort. He found it refreshing to see that was not the case with her.

Erik walked the path, finding he was getting closer to her and his fists clenching at the realization. When he passed, she would see him. Should he look away? Pretend he had no idea of her existence? Or should he nod in greeting?

 _Do not be a coward. Speak to her. It is what a normal person would do._

His stomach clenched again as he approached her, and her head turned in his direction when he was about to pass. Her eyes brightened in recognition, and she smiled at him politely. Such a nice girl! He paused, knowing he should greet her… No, he should not speak to her. He was supposed to be avoiding her. Right? Oh, he did not even know what his own head had decided anymore!

"Hi, Dr. Gabriel," she said before he could make up his racing mind, and he cleared his dry throat as quietly as he could manage.

A mumbled, "Hello," was all he could seem to utter.

"Are you headed out for the day?" she asked conversationally, twirling a strand of hair around one small finger.

He nodded once. "And what are you doing out here by yourself?" He was surprised with how calm and even his voice sounded, when on the inside he felt as if he would die at her feet at any given moment.

At his question, her face fell slightly, but she managed to keep a small smile on her plump lips. "Oh, I'm just waiting for my ride." Something in her eyes made him assume she was not looking forward to said ride…

"Is your fiancé picking you up, then?" The words were out of his lips before he could stop them, and he could have ripped his own throat out. _Idiot!_ He kept his expression nonchalant, trying not to show his burning curiosity. Her cheeks tinged a delicate pink at his unexpected question, and he fought from sighing at the insanely lovely sight.

 _Christ, what was this girl reducing him to?_

"Fiancé? Oh, no. Heh," she tried to keep her voice pleasant. Sky was always listening to her… "I'm not engaged. M-my, um, boyfriend is picking me up, though." She forced the words out, hoping her disgust was well hidden and that she was just coming off as shy.

Though finding himself stupidly relieved that the girl was not engaged, Erik did not miss how her mouth tightened around the word "boyfriend", and he wondered what her reasoning was for doing so. Perhaps they were in a fight? Whoever the boy was, he'd better cherish the angel he had. "I see," he said. "Is he a student as well?"

Christine inhaled a shaky breath, willing her shame not to show. "Uh, no. He's…graduated. Um, actually, I think I see his car pulling up." She stood and tried her best to smile brightly at Dr. Gabriel, though she was almost positive it didn't touch her eyes. "I'll see you for lessons tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes. Enjoy your evening."

"You too," she said earnestly, reluctantly turning to make her way to Sky's car.

Erik watched her walk slowly to a silver sedan that was waiting for her at the curb, proceeding to watch the man that stepped out of the parked vehicle, and then walk around to open the passenger door for her. The man was the exact opposite of what Erik had imagined, and he had to fight to refrain from gaping at the sight of him. He had pictured someone young, perhaps in his early-twenties at most, someone very handsome and charming and blonde and boyish. But the man who was guiding an uncomfortable looking Christine into his car was…none of those things.

He was completely ordinary. Average height, lean-muscled, dark hair, dark eyes, and could not be less than thirty-five years old. It baffled Erik. How in the _hell_ was that man Christine's… _boyfriend?_ He inwardly cringed at the word. The man was in no way a boy. The title did not seem at all fitting.

 _You are one to talk,_ his mind snappishly told him. Erik grumbled quietly in frustration as he shook the thoughts aside and made his way to his own car, knowing that he had no room to think the man creepy when _he_ had been the one obsessing over the girl since the moment he had heard her sing. Still, Erik's jaw clenched with jealousy and an urge to protect Christine, because the man had looked at her _very_ strangely when he picked her up. Expectant. Excited. His intentions not seeming to be pure…

 _And yours are?_ the voice laughed at him.

Ah, it was none of his business what Miss Daae and her boyfriend did, no matter how strange their pairing seemed. But still…Erik knew he would be keeping a close eye on her. Just in case.

* * *

Christine was quiet when he picked her up, thoughtful about something as he drove.

Sky knew she had been speaking with her voice teacher when he'd arrived to pick her up, and when his eyes had fallen on the dark figure next to her, he'd nearly laughed in relief. The second he laid eyes on him, Sky immediately knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to Christine's voice teacher. The man was just as Christine had described him: tall, unhealthily thin, and _not_ at all handsome. And very socially awkward despite his attractive voice, Sky realized as he recalled their conversations. The way he spoke to Christine was just…weird. Formal and abrupt and strange, like he was stuck in a different century than where he actually belonged.

It was nice to know he really didn't have anything to worry about, that Christine had told him the truth. A content smile fixed on his lips; Sky reached a hand over and rested it on Christine's leg. She stiffened at first, but relaxed after a few moments, still gazing out at the passing city.

She stared out the window as Sky drove, thinking about her brief conversation with Dr. Gabriel. The man was so strange, abnormal, and yet she wondered why she felt so content to speak to him, felt oddly safe when he was near her. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination running wild or not, but her voice teacher seemed to look at her differently now than he had before their first lesson. He did not seem quite so indifferent as before, looking at her with slight curiosity and asking her…personal questions. She flushed, remembering his question about her 'fiancé', glad that Sky was not making her lie and say that she was engaged… She could have sworn that the look on Dr. Gabriel's face was one of relief…

Blinking back to the present moment, Christine began to take notice that they were not headed back to Sky's apartment as she'd expected. She sat up straighter, wary, glancing at him, and he seemed to notice right away. He chuckled quietly. "I thought you'd enjoy a nice afternoon out. Want to go to the park?"

Christine brightened immediately. "Really? I would love that, Sky! Thank you."

She found when they arrived that he'd even brought some bread for her to feed the ducks with, and thanked him profusely. The fluffy ducks delighted Christine, and feeding them brought her back to a simpler time; a time when she was on her own, but content. Now, everything was different and scary and awful, but she was more than happy to pretend that it was back as it should be, even just for a moment.

When she ran out of bread and the ducks waddled away from her, Sky took her hand and they walked for a little while. Christine didn't seem so reluctant to do so—maybe even content—and he felt very happy and at ease as they just walked hand-in-hand together. She was such a good girl. He couldn't wait to show her how much he appreciated her obedience; he smiled just thinking about it.

On that thought, he asked her if she would like to go out for dinner, and she shrugged and said, "Sure, if you want, Sky." Her answer made him smile wider.

"That's my girl," he murmured, rubbing circles into her hand with his thumb as he turned them back to the direction of his car.

He took them to a relatively fancy restaurant that he'd frequented, and Christine felt underdressed in her capris and shirt. The nicely dressed hostess sat them in a little booth and left them to look through their menus until their server came. Christine was about to order a coke when Sky interrupted her to order them a bottle of some type of alcohol, the look in his eyes holding no room for protests. The pretty waitress agreed easily and left with a bright smile and promise to have it right out.

Christine's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Sky, I'm not old enough to drink alcohol. You could get in trouble-"

He was already shaking his head with a smirk before she finished. "You're an adult, Christine. Besides, it's not like they're going to check you for ID when you're with me. I'm obviously a grown man, and I've been here plenty of times."

She was disconcerted to find that Sky was right. The waitress had poured them their glasses of what looked to be white wine without any move to card Christine, and after taking their food orders, she was gone again. Christine stared at the glass in front of her, chewing on her lip. Sky watched her, waiting.

"Drink," he eventually ordered, taking his own glass and sipping as if to set an example for her. Like she was some child who needed a demonstration.

Through her anger, Christine's heartbeat quickened. The last time he had made her drink… _oh_. She should have realized that it would be _that_ kind of night. Her mouth went dry, and her lower lip trembled. She pleaded Sky with her eyes, but he would have none of it.

"I said drink," he said quietly, his calm, gentle voice more terrifying than if he were shouting. "Do not make me say it again."

With shaking hands, she took her glass and drank, thankful that the wine was sweet and easy to get down, like the champagne had been. Sky's eyes darkened as they looked on her, his lips upturning in his pleased little smile.

She dreaded the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Christine didn't realize how much the wine had affected her until they stood to leave. She immediately felt dizzy once on her feet, and she lost her footing trying to take a step and fell right into Sky. Luckily, he'd secured her before she could fall, and she'd giggled breathlessly in embarrassment. He didn't seem angry or annoyed with her clumsiness, and he kept his arm firmly around her as he walked them to the car.

She'd barely touched her food, and Sky hadn't the heart to tell her how much more intense alcohol's affects were on an empty stomach. Why order her to eat when it would only make it that much easier to accomplish what he wanted? He'd only had one glass, and she'd finished the rest of the bottle on her own. Her cheeks were thoroughly flushed and her carefree smile was ever present, and he could hardly wait to get them home.

He drove carefully now that the sun had set, and he played the radio for Christine to listen to and maybe help her relax even more. Her head seemed heavy as she leaned it against the headrest, but when a song she recognized came on, she gasped excitedly.

"Oh, I love this song!" And then, she proceeded to sing along, her voice pretty but the lyrics she sang slurred together and funny. He laughed, having to remind himself more than once to focus on the road rather than the entertaining show Christine was.

When they finally made it home, he kept a guiding hand on Christine's lower back as she stumbled inside the apartment, humming and giggling simultaneously. He shed his tie and rolled his sleeves up to the elbows, watching as Christine pulled off her backpack and gracelessly dumped its contents onto the living room floor. She then sunk to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of it all.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" he asked humorously, cocking a brow upward.

"Homework," she mumbled, her head spinning as she tried to figure out which folder was which, which paper she was looking for… She laughed, the words she read on the papers sounding like gibberish in her brain.

Sky laughed too, quietly, shaking his head. He produced the little gift bag that she hadn't noticed him bring in from the car; something he had purchased for her during his lunch break that day. He wordlessly set it at her feet, watching her glassy violet eyes look up at him in question.

"What's this?"

"You won't be doing any homework in this state, baby," he murmured, patting her head softly from where he stood. "You need to sleep. But first, I want you to go into the bedroom and try on the present I got you."

Biting her lip, she moaned uncomfortably, afraid to look in the bag, Sky's fingers slowly twisted into her hair in warning, not rough or pulling, but enough to make her cautious toward him.

"I could always help you into it-" he began slowly, but she was already pushing herself to her feet and stumbling into the bedroom. He chuckled; shaking his head again as she quickly closed the door behind her.

Her heart thudded fast in her chest as she pulled out the silky fabric from the gift bag, fearing the worst. She gasped, though, as she held out the satin nightgown of silvery pink in front of her, even cooing at it a little. She had been expecting something terrible, like black lacy underwear or…lingerie or something like that, so she was almost eager to put on the fancy garment, much finer than anything she had ever owned. Much, _much_ finer than the ratty old nightgowns she had and worn to bed every night.

Flinging off her shoes and clothes and nearly falling to the floor during the process, she eventually slipped into the thin, cool fabric, dismayed to find that it only went down to her mid-thigh. She wished she had kept her bra on, too, as the little peaks of her breasts were almost visible against the satin. But she didn't want to sleep in her uncomfortable bra…

A knock on the door caused her to jump, and she didn't say anything as Sky entered soon after, immediately gawking at her with a parted mouth. She blushed brightly, folding her hands together behind her back and staring at the floor. Her stomach lurched nervously; the room seeming to spin faster as she realized Sky's present had simply been his way of gift-wrapping her for _himself,_ his dark gaze revealing everything she needed to know.

Something told her it would be a while before he would even allow her to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support on this story. I never imagined I would get such a positive response from a story like this, and it really is what pushes me onward. I swear I never expected to write this much of it, but I am excited to continue, and I hope you all are too.**

 **Reminder that this is a very twisted story, and this chapter especially may be very triggering to some. Please, read with caution, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 13_

"Beautiful," he whispered, shaking his head slowly. He could barely believe she was there, and she was _his._ She was an absolute dream, standing there just a few feet away in the dim bedroom, the nightgown fitting her near to perfection. He drank in every inch of the exposed, smooth pale skin of her arms and legs; every strand of light hair framing her flushed face, her plump parted lips, glassy eyes…

Though unwilling to admit it to himself, he could see unmistakable fear in those eyes as he sauntered closer to her, despite all his attempts to make her relax. In fact, she was so drunk that she didn't even try to hide her pout, and a little whimper even sounded from her throat, as he got close enough to touch. Part of him was annoyed. He was doing all of this for _her,_ to show his gratitude for what she had done for him. Did she always have to make things so difficult?

But, of course, the more logical part of him knew that maybe she didn't know what exactly his intentions were, and would probably need just a bit more soothing if he wanted this to be easy for him. He sunk to one knee in front of her, reaching around her back to take one of her hands in his. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked softly, squeezing her hand gently.

What was the matter? How could he possibly ask her that? He'd gotten her drunk, dressed her up like some doll he only wanted to use, to play with. Her thoughts were blurry and her head spun, and she could only shake her head, swallowing.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you, Christine?"

After a long pause, she nodded her heavy head wordlessly.

He sighed. "Remember rule number two? If you do exactly as I say _when_ I say it without argument, then I will _never_ hurt you. I've told you this from the very beginning, sweetheart. You have nothing to be afraid of." His free hand came up to brush her pink cheek, finding it hot against his fingers. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand me?"

For some reason, she found that incredibly funny, and she burst into a fit of giggles. "Sure, Sky," she slurred, unable to control the sarcasm dripping out of her tone. "Uh huh. That means a _lot_ coming from _you._ "

He rolled his eyes, knowing it was no use getting worked up by her disrespect when she couldn't really control it at the moment. Plus…her giggles really were adorable, and he was helpless to resist something so sweet. Of course, he wouldn't give up so easily. He would get his little Christine to sigh his name in pleasure by the end of the night, no matter what it took.

He rose to his feet, keeping her hand in his. "Come on," he demanded, pulling her with him to the living room. "Let's go watch TV."

She had no choice but to stumble behind him as he pulled her, keeping her free arm across her chest, feeling exposed under the brighter lights of the living room. He flicked them off, though, before pulling her to the couch with him and pushing her down onto the cool leather. The next thing she knew, the TV was on and Sky was sitting close to her, pulling her legs into his lap. The drink weighed her down, and she relaxed into the sofa, sighing heavily. She was very aware of her bare legs splayed across Sky's lap, the way his warm fingers trailed absentmindedly along her skin—up her calve, across her knee, along her thigh, and back again…

Trying to ignore it, she stared at the TV, her eyes having a hard time focusing. Everything looked so blurry, like it was moving in slow motion, and it made her laugh a little.

Unable to wait any longer, Sky leaned over, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek and then kissing its supple warmth. He ignored how she stiffened. "I love your laugh," he murmured, trailing his lips up to her temple and then across her forehead. He felt her shiver beneath him when he allowed his nails to scratch gently down her thigh. "I love how soft your skin is. And your hair…" He rubbed her silky blonde strands between the fingers of his free hand, kissing down the other side of her face. "And, _god,_ the way you _smell_." He took her lower lip between his teeth, biting it softly and then swallowing her whimper with a firm kiss. "You drive me crazy but, damn, do I love you for it."

He kissed her deep and fast, and it was difficult for her to keep up, especially when all she wanted to do was push him away to catch her breath. Her head was spinning, her blood racing underneath her skin as his warm tongue invaded her mouth, his groping hands hot on her already heated skin… She was burning; and whether it was from the alcohol or her traitorous body responding to Sky's attentions, she was unsure. She couldn't breathe.

Her clumsy hands finally found his chest, and she pushed with all her might until he finally pulled away, not looking very pleased about it. "S-sorry," she gasped, resting her dizzy head back against the arm of the couch. "I'm too hot. I can't."

"Mm, you are," he agreed with a smirk, leaning back in to kiss her neck, his hand trailing up the inside of her thigh. " _Way_ too hot. Just relax. Let me touch you."

"No," she moaned stubbornly, clenching her legs together tightly and trapping his hand between them.

He dug his nails into her skin in warning, her defiance so frustratingly arousing that he groaned softly. "Would you rather sleep in the basement tonight, Christine?" he warned between wet kisses on her neck, with absolutely no intention to follow through with the threat. There was no way in hell he would let her out of his grasp tonight. "Or will you be a good girl and do what you're told?"

The basement? No, of course she didn't want that. Even in her drunken state she knew that much. She sighed heavily, reluctantly letting her body relax; tired of fighting when she knew she couldn't win anyway. She might as well let Sky get it over with. "Fine," she whimpered, shutting her heavy eyes. "Just…don't make it hurt."

He paused, his hand freezing in place against her upper thigh. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want it to hurt," she slurred. "I don't like pain."

"Oh, no, baby," he crooned, kissing her neck again. "No pain. Only pleasure, I promise. Remember last time? That felt good, didn't it?"

"No…"

"No? Don't lie to me. I could never forget the sweet sounds you made while I was doing it." And then, his hand was cupping her over her underwear, and she jumped a little, squirming her hips involuntarily against the contact. "Tell the truth. How did it make you feel?"

"…G-good. And then bad," she whined truthfully, hating the burning ache between her legs, hating how she began to lean in to his touch.

"Bad?" he rasped in question, biting her neck gently and enjoying her shudder.

She nodded. "Bad. And… _dirty_." She inhaled a sharp gasp when he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her panties, gently fondling her in a way that had her biting down hard on her lip.

"You could _never_ be bad, Christine. You are such a good girl…I only want to show you how much I love you."

It continued like that, Sky murmuring into her ear as he touched her, Christine hardly able to think as she was manipulated by his touch, his words. She found herself clutching at his hard, muscular arms through his shirt, completely at his mercy, just like the last time. Foreign noises escaped her lips, as well as pleas, protests…his wretched name. She did not know who this Christine was; the one who burned and begged and _wanted,_ did not _want_ to know her, remember her…

After the confusing, overwhelming pleasure consumed her completely, she sunk sated into the sofa and immediately fell asleep, her exhaustion no doubt aided by the alcohol she'd consumed.

He carried her limp body to bed and gently tucked her in before quickly taking care of his own demanding need in the bathroom. The scent of her was still thick in his head, the memories of her voice and writhing body still fresh in his mind, and it did not take long at all to find his own pleasure. Soon, he was in bed, possessively holding her against him to fall asleep, victorious.

* * *

She was _not_ happy when she woke.

Her head was pounding and her mouth was uncomfortably dry, and she felt absolutely disgusting. Not only that, but Sky had woken her up later than usual, having been running late himself, so she was in a frantic rush to get ready for class. His pleasantry didn't seem deterred by their lateness, but she could tell he noticed her sour mood when she stomped out of the bathroom showered and dressed in khaki shorts and a loose fitting blouse, her hair thrown up in a lazy ponytail. Unfortunately, she knew even her grumpiness would do nothing to wipe the smug look from his stubble-covered face.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine," he chuckled as she sat at the table with a huff. He set her a glass of juice and two Tylenol next to her breakfast. "Eat fast. We need to be out the door in ten minutes."

She took the pills eagerly, needing the relief for her aching head, washing them down with the juice. Sky watched her with an amused expression, and she pointedly avoided his gaze as she ate her eggs and toast, thankful for something to settle her churning stomach. She repressed the memories of the previous night as best as she could, fearing if she focused on them for too long it would make her sick. Still, she felt her cheeks redden as Sky stared at her with those dark, hungry eyes, no doubt thinking about the exact things she wanted to forget. Without meaning for them to, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

Sky's brow quirked upward at that, daring her, "Have something you want to say?"

She shook her head and looked down at the little remainder of her food, her stomach suddenly queasy again. Rising, she avoided his probing gaze as she quickly took their dishes to the kitchen sink.

"Come on, spit it out," he encouraged gently, having followed behind her. "We're a couple. We can talk these things through, Christine."

 _God,_ how delusional could one person be? She'd scream at him if she weren't so terrified of being punished. Instead, she only confessed as she rinsed their plates, thinking it safe to do so, "I'm frustrated, Sky. You got me drunk on a school night and woke me up late. My head hurts and I feel sick and…" she sighed, drying her hands with a hand towel before striding out of the kitchen and pulling on her sandals. "I'm just frustrated."

There was a long, tense pause, and her heartbeat quickened. "You could always stay home. In fact, I think that's probably a good idea since you're being an ungrateful little snob."

She whirled around to face him, horrified to find him being completely serious, his arms crossed as he glared down at her. It had been a trick, him encouraging her to tell him what was wrong, saying they could talk things through. She should have known. _Duh, Christine. Idiot._ She shook her head, stuttering incoherently.

Sky went on, shaking his own head in disappointment. "I expected better from you, Christine; especially because last night was for _you._ You know what? Maybe a day in the basement will make you appreciate all I do for you."

" _No!"_ she wailed, frightened tears immediately surfacing. "Please, no! I'm so sorry, Sky, please…I am grateful. I swear." She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest like a child. "I don't know why I acted like that. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

She began to shake violently when he did not return her embrace, terrified that she couldn't change his mind. Biting her lip, she decided to try a new tactic, looking up at him with what she hoped was a sincere expression even as her cheeks turned red at what she was about to say. "Last night was…very good, Sky. You made me feel s-so…good. I'm sorry for not telling you that sooner. I guess I'm just…embarrassed. This is all so new to me, you know? But I'm so sorry."

Sky couldn't tell whether his sweet girl was becoming a better actress or she actually _meant_ what she was saying. Either way, he was powerless to resist her pretty words, couldn't _not_ reassure her insecurities, and he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. "Never be embarrassed, baby," he murmured warmly. " _You_ were absolutely amazing. I'll be thinking about it all day."

Sighing internally in relief, she hoped she sounded convincing as she lied, "Oh, yeah…me too. Thank you, I promise I won't act ungrateful again." She allowed him to kiss her for another few seconds before reminding him gently that they were running late, and without further argument they were off, Christine able to breathe again.

But the sick feeling never quite left her even after she was safely dropped off at school.

* * *

Perhaps she had jinxed herself when she'd lied to Sky, telling him the she too would be thinking about… _it_ all day. Never did she imagine that that would actually be the case.

She'd fervently hoped classes would be a substantial enough distraction to her gnawing memories, her crippling shame, but unfortunately, she had been wrong. Though she tried— _God,_ did she try—to toss it all aside and focus on her professors' voices and what they were teaching, _his_ voice was still in her mind. _His_ disgusting words were still echoing in her head, making her face heat and her arms unconsciously cross around her chest as if to hold herself together.

 _So warm and wet…your body loves_ _this. It can't lie to me._

How could she have _enjoyed_ that? How could her body betray her in the worst of ways? She hated it, hated herself…hated how it all made her feel. Bad, good, horrible, wonderful, confused…

 _Say my name, Christine. Oh,_ yes, _just like that. Again._

Hot tears filled her eyes, and she was thankful that no one sat close to her in the huge lecture room. She let her silent tears fall right there in class, knowing if she ran to the bathroom to sob like she really wanted to, Sky would hear.

But then, maybe she _should._ Maybe it would cause him to feel some sense of remorse, know for just a moment the weight of what he was doing to her….

She scoffed inwardly. Sky, feel remorse? It was a disgustingly hilarious thought. He _wanted_ to break her. He wanted to ruin her life. He would never be sorry for any of her suffering, not when all he did was manipulate and use her, justifying it in the name of love! Even just that morning he made her think she would be safe in telling him what was really on her mind, only to throw it back in her face with his threats.

God, she hated him! How much longer could she handle living with him, when things would only get worse? She felt like she would go insane if she didn't get away from him, and soon, but saw no way on how to make it happen. It was all such a hopeless, cripplingly terrifying mess…

Class ended, and instead of going to the dining hall for lunch, she went to the library, her twisting stomach definitely not able to handle any sort of food. Plus, she knew she wouldn't be able to engage in any interaction if she were to run into her acquaintances at lunch. And so, she just grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine in the library and signed into an open computer.

First, she checked her student email for anything important, and after responding accordingly, she caught up on her assignments and reading, needing the schoolwork to keep her mind busy. Luckily, it proved more efficient than being in class had, and she was able to focus on something other than the confusion and horror spinning around in her head for once.

It was such a welcome relief.

In the middle of reading, however, her mind wandered to voice lessons and Dr. Gabriel, wondering what the afternoon would bring. She looked forward to her lesson, knowing that the singing would make her feel better like nothing else could, familiar with the power music held over her, how it was like nothing else. She remembered how Dr. Gabriel had seemed pleasantly shocked by her voice, flushing slightly as she thought of the awed look in his strange, yellow eyes. _Good,_ he'd told her, and she felt like such a simple compliment meant a lot coming from someone like him. Formal, abrupt, intimidating…

She checked the time and gathered her things, making her way to the music building, trying and failing not to notice the man who still followed far behind her, her sense of peace short-lived.

* * *

The small practice room was not quite practical for pacing back and forth, and yet, Erik somehow managed. He was being ridiculous, he knew, and yet that did not deter him from being jittery, glancing up every few seconds to the door, willing Miss Daae to enter. He'd forced himself not to watch the video of her singing at all since that evening he'd Internet stalked her like some disgusting creep, and he was eager for obvious reasons to hear her sing again…to simply _see_ her again.

When he heard the doorknob turn he immediately straightened, forcing himself to appear his usual collected self. She entered quietly and smiled at him, but the sight made his fists clench at his sides even as his stomach twisted at her loveliness. She looked especially pale today, her eyes slightly swollen and red rimmed, her hair in a messy ponytail, and he could not tell if she were sick or emotionally distressed. Or even both.

"Miss Daae," he greeted with a nod. "Are you…well today?" He was not used to caring about other peoples' welfare, and the question tasted strange coming out of his mouth. He hoped he'd seemed nonchalant in asking.

She flushed, biting her lip. Even _he_ could tell something was off about her…

 _Oh, you know, got molested last night and threatened this morning for not acting like I appreciated it. Normal stuff._

Repressing a shudder, she nodded, trying to smile reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick today, nothing major. How are you?"

He swallowed, not used to having anyone ask about _his_ wellbeing either. "I am fine. Will your voice be affected?"

"No, no, my throat is fine. Heh."

 _What is the matter, then?_ He wanted to probe, but knew that would not be appropriate. It was none of his business. "All right, then. Let us begin with some instruction in breathing and posture…" The main negative thing that had stuck out to Erik during the girl's last lesson was her lack in technique, and he used a good chunk of time showing her the proper way to hold herself, the correct way to breathe while she sang. He would get into the little things about her voice as they went on, but he knew how much a difference proper stance and breathing would make alone.

Dr. Gabriel was a very focused teacher, and an excellent one at that, Christine found. There were a lot of things Professor Chan had not taught her, and she admired his knowledge. He could be a bit abrasive when his patience wore thin, but she didn't take it personally; she'd pretty much guessed what a perfectionist he was from the moment she met him and he refused to shake her hand. Today, however, he'd needed to touch her a few times in order to perfect her stance, and the slight brushings against her were feather light and barely there, and somehow had still brought a deep blush to her cheeks. She'd hoped he did not see; for she was sure the blush lingered even after he went to sit at the piano.

It was weird.

She even noticed a difference in her _scales_ when they began a warm up, amazed at the quick improvement already. They had worked through most of the lesson, and Erik asked if she would like to sing her song from Tuesday again to end with. Agreeing enthusiastically, she quickly dug in her backpack for her sheet music and handed it to him, buzzing with excitement. The music was already thrumming in her soul, and she couldn't wait to release it, especially now with her improvements.

She felt his glowing eyes on her as she began to sing and, oddly, it did not make her as nervous as she would have expected. She closed her eyes and let the music consume and pour out of her, the feeling so freeing, so powerful….

This time, her song was even _more_ soul wrenching, and he died a thousand slow and painful deaths as her voice encompassed his entire being once again. His eyes barely strayed from her, and he nearly fumbled in his playing on multiple occasions. Of course, he did not, but still, _nearly_ was bad enough. The angel looked as radiant as she sounded while she sang, and his heart thumped painfully in his chest as he watched her. _That_ was the definition of beauty. _That_ was something he could never, never have.

And _that_ would be the very death of him. He was sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**My apologies for the wait, once again. School is starting up again which means I will be very busy, but do not worry. I promise I have no intentions whatsoever to abandon this fic, especially not with all the wonderful support from my readers, and most of all, my reviewers! You all are what keep me going. Thank you.**

 **Please continue to read and review.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 14_

There were tears in her eyes as she finished, overwhelmed with the indescribable feelings that the music brought. Dr. Gabriel seemed a bit overwhelmed himself, silent as her final notes echoed in the air, his fingers trembling as they hovered over the keys of the piano, his breath heavy and his eyes staring at her with an intensity that burned. Her cheeks heated, and she could have sworn she felt a profound moment pass between them in the silence, the faint buzzing of the small room's fluorescent lights the only sound for a while.

They understood each other. They both knew of the power that music held, both craved it, experienced it differently than others, knew the depths of its demanding pull, always willing to succumb to its all-encompassing embrace. She'd never really been able to put the feelings into words, but she felt like she did not have to. Not when everything was explained by the look in her teacher's eyes alone.

Dr. Gabriel released a shuddering exhale, breaking his gaze from hers as he smoothed back his thin, black hair. She blushed brighter now that the moment had passed, internally chiding herself, embarrassed. Nothing had _really_ passed between them, had it?

No, it had to be all in her head...

"Good work, Miss Daae," his velvet voice eventually broke the thick silence, and she shivered as its warmth caressed her. "I am pleased with your progress already."

Her heart fluttered, a beaming smile stretching across her face. "Oh, thank you," she breathed. _It's because I have an excellent teacher,_ she almost added reverently, but thankfully stopped herself in time. There was no telling how Sky would react to that…and no doubt her teacher would find it strange.

He rose from the bench and returned her sheet music, his heart swelling in torturous agony at her smile. Though reluctant to break his eyes from the sight, he checked his watch, finding that they had gone over their scheduled lesson time by five minutes. The girl did not seem eager to leave, very slowly gathering her things and looking up at him as if expecting—perhaps even _hoping,_ but ah, that was likely wishful thinking on his part—him to say something more.

He cleared his throat quietly. "Have you thought at all about what song you will choose for your quarter performance?"

Her smiled turned sheepish as she shook her head. "Oh, uh, not really…yet."

"Then that will be your assignment for the weekend," he said, slipping back into his usual demanding self. "We only have a few weeks, and I want you ready to begin working on it by Tuesday. That is, unless, you want me to choose a song for you. I have absolutely no problem with that." He stared down at her, waiting.

She swallowed, her smile falling at his abruptness. "Uh, I'll…I can choose one. Thank you, though."

Erik nodded once, could tell that he had offended her again with his poor manners, and his fists clenched at his sides. He hated himself for it, and in turn hated himself even more for even _hating_ himself for offending some insignificant girl in the first place!

Oh, but she was far from insignificant.

The girl had turned his whole world upside down in the span of a mere week, and he ached to think of how much longer he would suffer from the infliction she'd bestowed upon him. How he already yearned for her to smile again, his fingertips twitching with the memory of just barely brushing against her...

A wicked thought crossed his mind. He'd never used the hypnotic quality of his voice to its full potential with the girl, and he wondered if she would respond positively like others have in the past…it would not be so terrible to simply _try,_ would it?

She was about to turn and leave, feeling awkward by his silence, but was stopped by the most beautiful of sounds. _"Enjoy your weekend, Christine,"_ the voice swirled around her head, its seductive warmth the single most entrancing sound she had ever heard, causing a fluttering sigh to trail through her lips. She could hardly believe it came from the tall, skeletal man before her, the only warmth about him being his fiery eyes, and she wondered briefly if she'd imagined such a lovely voice. But then, it spoke again, the words sounding low and delicious in her ears. _"I look forward to shaping your already exquisite instrument to be nothing less that perfection. The world will fall to its knees by the time I am finished teaching you, my dear."_

She was smiling again now; a dreamlike sort, of course, but he would take it. And then, unconsciously, she took a step toward him, causing him to swallow hard.

Ah, it was not right to use his voice this way, he knew. Yes, he was a selfish creature, one who was completely at the mercy of this tiny blonde woman, and was undeniably pleased to know he could hold power over her as well…

But it was not right. The angel deserved much better than a wicked monster.

He cleared his throat, the sudden rough sound causing her to flinch out of her entranced state. "I will see you Tuesday, Christine," he hinted softly, and she nodded after a moment.

"Um- yeah… H-have a good weekend, Dr. Gabriel," she stuttered breathlessly as she picked up her things with trembling hands, reluctantly turning to leave.

"Erik."

She turned back to him. "I'm sorry?"

"You may call me Erik, Christine."

 _Erik…_ She smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "Oh, okay, sure. Thank you…Erik. Bye."

Oh, his name on her perfect lips! He could not decide whether it was the sweetest gift or the cruelest torture, and he could only stare as she turned to leave him, as she took what was left of his pathetic heart with her. He knew he would not feel truly alive until he was in her presence once more.

There was no doubt in his mind that it would be one long, excruciating weekend.

* * *

She had no idea what possessed her to do it.

One second, she was walking toward that dreaded silver sedan that waited for her, and the next…she was running.

The sick feeling had immediately resurfaced when she'd walked out of the practice room, and it had only intensified as she made her way toward the curb where Sky's car waited. She had been pondering the strange feeling of leaving her lesson, almost like she were coming back to reality, as if being in her voice lesson with Erik was some alternate life where she was safe and respected and unafraid. She had not wanted it to end…

And when Sky had looked up, spotted her from where he sat in the car, their eyes meeting to where she could see the angry look they possessed, she'd decided she would rather be killed on the spot than return home with him.

That is when she began to run, not pausing to think about how idiotic it was to try in the first place. She was _not_ a fast runner by any means, nor in any way coordinated or athletic, but she sprinted as fast as she could down the sidewalk, ignoring the strange looks she received from what little students she passed. Maybe it would concern one of them enough to call the police…or maybe it just looked like she was running late for something.

She desperately wanted to look behind her, to see if Sky had jumped out of his car to chase after her, but she was afraid, and knew if she didn't focus on running and running alone then she would probably trip and fall flat on her face on the concrete. _That_ wouldn't be helpful.

An empty alleyway to the left caught her eye, and she sprinted toward it, nearly crying out in relief when she realized it was a shortcut to the campus police building!

This was it!

If she could just keep going despite the protesting ache already in her lungs, she could be free of all of it! Fierce hope drove her onward, and it intensified as she almost made it down the alley with no sign of being caught.

But, as usual, Christine's hope was short lived.

The tip of her sandal caught on a crack in the sidewalk, and she sprawled forward, her body painfully slamming against the hard ground, the sharp concrete scraping nearly every inch of her legs and hands, which she'd instinctively used to break her fall. She cried out in pain, frantically trying to ignore her protesting body and lack of breath to get up and run again.

Of course, it was too late.

The moment she stood again, two arms from behind her held her tightly, and her terrified scream only lasted a fraction of a second before one hand clamped her mouth and nose to where she could make no noise, couldn't even breathe. She struggled, panicking at her lack of breath, and then she heard a deep, unfamiliar voice growl, "If you promise not to scream, I'll let you breathe. Do you promise?"

She immediately nodded, gasping in relief when he finally complied.

The man fumbled into his pocket for his phone, using one hand to dial while keeping his other arm firmly around the breathless girl.

"I've got her," she heard him say into his phone; finally realizing him to be the man Sky was paying to follow her. A roll of nausea churned her belly, and she took deep breaths, trying not to get sick. The man continued, "Yes, in the alley. No, no one saw me run. She's so slow I barely even had to. Yeah. Hurry." The phone went back into his pocket, and she began to cry.

"This is sick," she cried. "How could you even…? Let go of me!"

"Shh!" the man hissed, holding tighter as she struggled, and she only cried harder as she realized how useless her attempts were.

Of course, she had failed. How stupid could she get? She had known from the start that trying to escape was futile, and _of course_ the one time she finally tried left her battered and cripplingly scared for what was to come when Sky got a hold of her. She wouldn't be able to charm her way out of this one; for that she was sure.

Sky turned the corner, spotting the two of them in the middle of the alley, jogged to wear they stood. Christine was a mess, crying, covered in scrapes and her clothes and face dirty, her knees and hands bloody. The rage that had been boiling to the surface as he had made his way to her evaporated slightly when he saw she was hurt, and he leveled his steely gaze to the man who held her, flaring with unnecessary jealousy.

The man had some sense and released her as soon as Sky was close enough.

"What the fuck happened?" Sky growled, his touch controlled and gentle, however, as he picked up one of Christine's scraped hands.

"She fell," the man shrugged.

"Is that true, baby?" Sky asked her calmly, examining the worst of her injuries, her bloody knees.

She nodded, the smell of blood and the stinging pain of her wounds making her stomach twist. "M-my shoe caught on the s-sidewalk," she sniffled, hoping her pathetic state would somehow make Sky feel sorry for her, and maybe even show her mercy.

Sky sighed, annoyed with Christine for running in the first place and even more so for getting herself hurt. He shushed her, wiping the tears from her face. "Don't bother showing up tomorrow, Pearson," he muttered to the man, who seemed to be waiting for the okay to leave. "She _definitely_ won't be here." Christine flinched at that, whimpering quietly, and he put his arm around her. "Let's get you home, baby. You and I need to have a _very_ important talk."

* * *

She cried quietly the whole ride home, and he surprisingly stayed silent, letting her. Quivering with fear and grief, Christine snuck glances up at him every so often as he drove. He didn't seem _extremely_ angry, at least, but she could tell that he was deep in thought about what he would do, and that was terrifying enough as it was. Plus, she couldn't remember a time when he was so quiet, always either offering some passive-aggressive comment or threat about her behavior, or even just being creepily mushy.

This could _not_ be good.

He'd already made it clear that he wouldn't let her go to school tomorrow…what else would her punishment entail?

When they returned to Sky's apartment, he opened the door wordlessly, leading her inside with a gentle hand. He set her things down for her and led her to the bathroom, effortlessly lifting her to sit on the counter. He could see her fear, could sense her caution, and it made him scoff inwardly. She could really be so childish sometimes. Of course she should be waiting for her punishment. What should she expect, after misbehaving so drastically? "You have no one but yourself to blame, you know," he murmured, rifling in the medicine cabinet for peroxide, cotton pads, and Band-Aids.

She sniffled hard, a fresh wave of tears welling up in her eyes. "I know."

He saturated a cotton pad with peroxide before pressing it to the bloody scrapes on her right knee, and she shrieked a bit at the sting. "Yes, that hurts, doesn't it?" he crooned. "Poor little Christine. Never able to accept the consequences for her actions."

Christine shook her head, her eyes going wide at his strange teasing.

"Care to explain what _exactly_ you were thinking, sweetheart?" he growled through clenched teeth, pressing harder to her wound.

She flinched, gasping through her tears. "S-sky I-I'm sorry- I just…I saw that you looked mad and I…I freaked out. I don't know w-what I was thinking!"

His brows furrowed. "Well, of course I was mad! You were ten minutes late, Christine. Spent all that time flirting with your creepy voice teacher, too. What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"Flirting?" she squeaked. "Sky, no! I would never…"

"I don't want to hear it, Christine!" he shouted in her face, and she flinched backward, whimpering. "You're way sweeter to him than you _ever_ are to me! Why is that, baby? I'm nothing but good to you!"

"I'm sorry," she choked, barely able to speak around her breathless sobs. "I didn't mean to…I'll be better, Sky, I promise. It's just…all so hard for me. This is all so new and scary and…I'm _trying._ I swear I am." She wept into her scraped hands, not even caring that the salt of her tears made them sting even worse. She wanted nothing more than to die in that moment; thought she might _actually_ be paralyzed by her fear.

Waiting to see what Sky's motive of punishment would be was always pure torture, and that was no different now. Actually, it seemed much, much worse this time.

Sky's anger dissipated once again as she crumpled before him, and a lump even formed in his throat when her words made him realize why she'd done it...

He was rushing her again, being too intense and impatient, and it was only making her more scared and uncomfortable. He was being a shitty boyfriend, and he really shouldn't be surprised that she was lashing out. Hell, just that _morning_ he had threatened her when she was already obviously distressed by the events of last night. _Fuck, I'm a jackass._

He would need to do better himself, would need to be more patient, gentler with her, work on putting her mind at ease more so that she would have no reason to try and escape him…

But he still _had_ to punish her…of course he did. She'd broken his number one rule!

Sky let loose a long, heavy breath, setting to finish cleaning and bandaging her scrapes. "Hush, Christine," he tried to sooth, his voice gentle. "It's okay. We'll be okay. I promise. We _both_ need to be better. I see that now."

Christine eventually lifted her messy face from her hands, wanting to ask what on Earth he meant but not wanting to make him mad again. It was always so scary when he shouted at her… So she simply nodded, whispering, "I'm sorry," a few more times as he tended to her wounds.

Once her scrapes were all taken care of, he dampened a washcloth with warm water and cleaned her face, wiping away all traces of tears and dirt. She wasn't crying anymore, but still watched him with cautious eyes, knowing she was still afraid to be punished. And it was then that he realized what he would do.

They both obviously needed time alone to think about their actions, and how they could both be better in their relationship.

The basement was their best option.

"You broke my number one rule, Christine," he eventually stated, throwing away the dirty cotton pads and putting away the rest of the supplies. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"Well…I know why you did it. And I'm sorry too. Like I said, we both need to be better. And I promise I'll try. Will you do the same for me?"

She nodded fast. "Yes, Sky, I swear I will."

"Good girl," he smiled softly at her, but it fell when he remembered he had to break the news on her punishment. "I think in order for us to become better, we need some time to think about our actions. Alone. Don't you agree?"

Her heart dropped, thinking she knew what he was suggesting. Still, she nodded, mouthing, "Yes."

"So…why not kill two birds with one stone? Your punishment is the basement for the evening, where you can think about what you've done and how you can do better. But don't worry, baby, I'll be up here doing the exact same thing. I promise."

She closed her eyes in resignation, nodding solemnly. She tried not to cry again, but a few tears still managed to escape her as he walked her down to the dark, cold basement. The chains were heavy and icy as he secured them to her wrists, and she broke into more sobs, knowing what she would be going through once he would shut off the one, dim light in the room and leave her alone.

Sky sighed again, hating to see her in such a broken state but knowing it _had_ to be done. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of her head, whispered an, "I love you," and strode back upstairs, flicking off the light as he went, trying not to be swayed by the guilt that threatened to break his resolve.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back with an update for you all! Warning: this chapter got really twisted really fast, and it's probably the most vivid so far. Please read with caution. I thought it was going to be a somewhat "chill" chapter, but...guess not. Oops.**

 **Also, thanks to questions from reviewers, I created a tumblr blog (erikhasmysoul) to keep you guys updated and to answer any questions about the fic and whatnot if you would like to give it a follow.**

 **Reviews keep me writing. Thank you all so much for your support.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 15_

There were always two different voices in his mind that argued with each other: the logical side and the desiring side.

 _It's been an hour, that's plenty. Bring her back up and hold her and apologize and shower her with kisses._

 _No. You need to let her know who is boss. She'll never learn if you sway so easily. You've been doing so well._

He groaned softly to himself, as he lay sprawled on his bed, wanting nothing more than to listen to his former thoughts. But of course he knew that would get them nowhere. It was his fault for pushing her too hard that they were even in this situation in the first place, and he had a lot to think about.

Sky was sick with the memory of seeing Christine running away from him. If there was one thing in the world he wouldn't be able to live it, it was her escaping from him before he could earn her heart. If she could just _hold on,_ Sky knew she would learn to love him. He would be so good to her from now on; would give her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it, be a good listener and a gentle comforter and a light-hearted charmer…

It was going to be difficult. Especially since the longer time spent with her, the harder it was to keep himself from her. She was just so fucking _tempting_.

But he would try. He only hoped that she would do the same for him.

Well…she'd better.

* * *

Something Christine silently struggled with the most since her time with Sky was her faith.

It steadily faded to emptiness inside of her as she suffered down in the dark, haunted with memories of the worst moments here, cut and touched and pleasured and tortured and soiled and ruined and always, always watched…

It was only a matter of time before she crumbled. There was only so much one person could take, and she'd never been all that strong. In fact, she'd always been childish in some ways; ignorant to the horrors of the world, figuring those awful things would never happen to _her._ Not when she had her God and her Mama and Papa watching over her.

Was this her punishment, then? For always living in blissful ignorance, trusting other-worldly beings to keep her safe somehow, so now the universe was giving her multiple hard slaps to the face? Perhaps she deserved this, then.

No…no one could deserve this agony, this crippling fear, this _shame._ Though she had her flaws, Christine had always been _good._ Kind and giving and serving and pure…she'd never coveted or swore or stole. She'd prided herself on being a good person. Besides the anger she'd felt after her parents' death, the only negative thoughts she'd had towards others was experienced during her time here with Sky.

There could be no way that this was justified toward her…could there?

Her face in her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs, she rocked back and forth, moaning her misery. If she could just keep her eyes shut, she could pretend that she had some control in being in the dark, as if it were her choice to be blind and cold and alone…

 _Alone._

Strange. She'd always been on her own, and yet, she never felt more alone than she did here with Sky…

 _Always with Sky._

She would go insane. She already _felt_ insane. There was no escaping him. No escaping what would inevitably happen to her.

Keeping her eyes firmly squeezed shut, she brought one of her fists to her mouth to muffle her scream, trying to remember how to breathe.

And then, something strange happened.

 _Calm, Christine,_ a glorious, crooning voice told her inside her mind, and, miraculously, she was able to obey it just a little.

She must be really going crazy, then. It was a poorly imitated manifestation of the voice she'd heard earlier that day—she still wasn't even sure it had been _Erik's_ voice; surely no human could have a voice that beautiful—but the fact that she heard it inside her head now had to say something to her state of mental health. And the fact that she willed the imaginary voice to speak again didn't help any.

 _You will survive this. Patience._

Did she dare believe the voice? How she wanted to!

Before she could decide whether she did or not, however, she heard the basement door open and footsteps coming down the stairs to fetch her.

* * *

Though they only had lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Erik found himself extremely depressed when he did not see Christine at all that afternoon on campus the next day. He remembered last Friday, how he had found her sitting at the bench, waiting for her ride, and the small conversation they'd had. How silly of him to get his hopes up as he left for the day, hoping to see her sitting there once again, alone and beautiful and deep in thought about who knew what.

It was likely silly of him, but he could not help but consider that _he_ might be the one at fault for her absence. How foolish of him to have used the full force of his voice on her the previous day! Perhaps she had gone home that evening and realized just how strange and terrifying and grotesque he was, so much so that she could not come to school at all in risk of coming into contact with the monster once more.

Cruel thoughts continued to swirl around his mind even as he returned home that afternoon, and later still when he took Sasha on his evening walk. The poor lad whined up at Erik every few minutes, knowing something was bothering him. He gave Sasha an extra treat when they returned and a generous scratch to the ears in hopes of assuring the dog that he would be fine.

But he never would be. Not when the most angelic creature that had ever existed was out there with somebody else, holding Erik's stone cold heart in her small, perfect hands.

Just as Erik decided his intention to let out his anguish on the piano for the rest of the night, the doorbell rang. Sasha barked, alerting his master as if he assumed Erik hadn't heard the bell himself, and Erik shook his head, huffing out an annoyed breath. "Hush!" he commanded once, and the dog fell quiet, still growling cautiously as Erik made his way to the door.

He swore quietly in annoyance as he looked through the peephole, confirming his suspicion. He opened the door with reluctance, yellow eyes narrowed at the old man's expectant, sheepish smile.

"What do you want, Khan?" Erik grumbled.

Nadir chuckled. "Why do you always assume that I want something? Maybe I just wanted to bring you a nice, home cooked meal out of the kindness of my heart." Indeed, he proceeded to hold out a large dish covered in foil.

Erik scowled. "I seem to have forgotten the part where I _invited you_ —" he stopped, catching a whiff of the food Nadir brought through the nose holes of his mask. The aroma brought back a world of memories, and his lips very nearly twitched up into a smirk. "You are kidding me. Is that…?"

"Yep, tater-tot casserole. I remembered how much you loved it as a teenager and thought I'd make it for you like I would then."

Erik blinked. "I am thirty now."

"So? Come on. Refuse this delicious casserole. I dare you."

After a long moment, Erik snatched the dish away from Nadir, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. Come in, you insufferable old man." He waved Nadir in with his free hand, shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Nadir chuckled. "Sasha!" he then cheered, the dog immediately jumping up on the man and greeting him with enthusiastic kisses. The older man rumbled with fond laughter. "Good to see you, champ."

Though Erik would die before admitting it aloud, he actually enjoyed Nadir's company for the rest of the evening. They ate the entire ridiculously unhealthy casserole, drank whiskey that Nadir had also brought, and watched some stupid crime-drama show on the television that neither of them enjoyed. Erik even found himself laughing with the Iranian at the ridiculousness of it; the food in his—for once—full belly and the warm alcohol making him feel rather relaxed. It was quite a change…and perhaps even a welcome one.

They talked of nothing important, until Nadir eventually broached the topic of work. "So," he said when they were both glassy eyed and heavily slumped in their chairs in the living room. "How are you adjusting with your classes? Liking everything so far?"

Erik rolled his eyes through a hearty gulp of whiskey. "I'd rather not talk about work on a Friday night," he grumbled. "In fact…that is just what I was beginning to forget. So thank you kindly for bringing it back to my attention."

Nadir did not miss the sarcasm in Erik's tone, and he frowned seriously. "What's wrong, Erik? Maybe I can help."

Erik laughed, a loud, humorless chortle, and some voice in the back of his clouded mind warned him to shut up. But the alcohol swirling seductively through his body had other plans. It had been a very, very long time since he'd had alcohol of this capacity, and he was just now realizing he might have taken it easier. "No one, least of all _you,_ could possibly help a lovesick corpse." Ah, well. Too late now.

The Iranian's thick brows shot upward, and he clutched the arms of Erik's chair to keep from falling out in surprise. "Love? Erik! With whom? This is amazing!" He cleared his throat. "And you are _not_ a corpse. Stop that."

Another giggle burst through Erik's thin lips. "Oh, Nadir," he groaned drunkenly, yellow eyes closing heavily as they pictured the fair-haired angel behind his lids. "She is the most cruel demon to ever possess me, and yet the most pure angel you could ever imagine. I am dying every second she is not mine."

Nadir gaped, having _never_ heard Erik speak of any person in such a way. Ever. In _any_ state. "What—" he choked. "Who…who is it, Erik? One of the female professors?" He tried to picture one that Erik could possibly be speaking of, but the only females he could conjure up in his mind were the elderly music professors at the university.

Erik rested his head on the back of his chair, feeling very tired suddenly. Still, his loose tongue did not relent, even though he barely had the energy to speak any longer. "Oh, no, no, no. Not a professor; an angel and d-devil…" He sighed heavily, his eyes not opening again. "She is killing me, Na…dir…"

"Erik? Erik!" It was no use. Erik's light snore began a few moments later, and Nadir groaned in disappointment. His curiosity burned; who was this woman that had Erik so enchanted? He had never shown an interest in romance before, having always laughed when Nadir would allude to him possibly finding someone someday. Of course, Nadir could sense the pain behind the façade, and it often made his heart ache for the younger man. Especially when he knew, deep down, how difficult it would be for a woman, or _anyone_ really, to be able to handle seeing Erik's face.

The poor man. He'd been through so much.

Nadir sighed and took a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle—nearly empty now; he hadn't realized just how much Erik had drunk—and stared blankly at the television. Sasha sat at Erik's feet; their combined, heavy breathing soothing and making Nadir's eyes feel heavier.

The last thought he had before falling asleep is how much he hoped Erik would find happiness someday. Despite everything, he deserved it.

But he knew the odds were not in Erik's favor. And it broke his heart.

* * *

Christine sat criss cross on the living room floor, all of her school books and papers strewn about the space around her, a worried crease in her forehead. "Hey, Sky?" she called.

"What is it, baby?" He wiped his hands on the hand towel that hung decoratively off the oven handle, stepping into the living room and looking down at Christine expectantly.

She began putting her things back into her backpack. "Do you think you can drop me off a little early tomorrow? I have an essay I need to type out and print before my first class. It's due when we walk in and I just remembered."

"Of course," he agreed easily with a warm smile. "How early?"

"Just like twenty minutes, if that's okay," she said as she zipped up her backpack and stood. "I've already written it on paper, but my professor wants it typed. Which I can do in the library."

Sky figured he could just let her use his laptop, but he wasn't sure he could trust her with that quite yet. Though her behavior had been phenomenal over the weekend—maybe even the best it's ever been since she'd been with him—he needed to be safe for now.

"Sure. It's no problem at all, sweetheart."

Christine sighed in relief, smiling up at Sky as nicely as she could manage. "Thank you very much. I can breathe a little easier now, heh."

"No need to stress. You're a great student. Now go wash up, dinner's almost ready." He kissed the top of her head tenderly before striding back into the kitchen.

After dinner they sat together on the couch, Sky playing with her hair as they watched TV. Their weekend had actually been kind of nice, Christine had to admit to herself, especially after the nightmare that Thursday was. Sky was definitely trying to be better like he'd promised, she could tell. He hadn't touched her or kissed her inappropriately, hadn't threatened her or made any passive-aggressive comments. He took her shopping and bought her food and ice cream and whatever else she wanted. Though he did make her miss class on Friday, he didn't seem at all hesitant to let her go tomorrow, and for that she was grateful. The last thing she needed was to add stress about school to her plate.

Her stomach somersaulted when she thought about seeing Erik on Tuesday, however. For some odd reason, she couldn't quite get him off her mind. Perhaps it was the memory of how wonderful she had felt during their voice lesson, or the memory of his voice infiltrating her very being…

And then she remembered the dream she had had the night before, and an embarrassed blush tinted her face crimson. Thank God Sky had his eyes focused on the television screen.

There was no way to tell how such a dream occurred, having never had a dream of that... _energy_ before in her entire life. It was a shock that it did not wake her up, even though she'd always slept like the dead. Her parents used to joke with her that she could sleep through the apocalypse, and she usually forgot her dreams as soon as she woke. But _this_ dream… she vividly remembered a tall, dark, faceless figure with cold, spidery hands and the voice of an angel, touching her...the way Sky had before…

There wasn't a doubt in her mind on who it was.

Should she have felt disgusted, ashamed, like she did with Sky? Was it weird that she didn't? Was it wrong that she secretly hoped to dream the same thing tonight?

She shook those confusing thoughts aside, thinking about her song choice for her quarterly performance instead, and hoping Erik would approve of it. She'd sung a hymn for her last school performance and it had gone really well, but she knew her heart would struggle with being fully committed to a hymn at the present time. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was the pointlessness of passionless music. This time, she picked a moving, classical mourning ballad that summed up her grief for her parents perfectly. It would be difficult to get through, surely, but she would do her best for them.

Like most nights, Sky's playing with Christine's hair lulled her to sleep quickly, and he carried her to bed at around ten. Things had been going so well the past few days, and he was pretty ecstatic about it. He couldn't wait to take her to meet his family next weekend, and he hoped she would be excited too. He would have to remember to tell her about the trip tomorrow.

After stripping down to his boxers and flipping the light off and ceiling fan on, Sky crawled into bed next to Christine, whose heavy breathing made him confident she wouldn't wake even if he'd jumped on the bed and shouted. He pressed his front to her back, wrapping an arm around her, excitement curling deep in his belly and burning his skin.

He'd tried. He _really_ did…

But, he hadn't been able to control himself last night.

However, he _had_ been successful in not waking her up, which was insanely thrilling. And he figured there was no point in trying to resist now. Yes, he knew it was pathetic and just plain sad to take pleasure from a _sleeping_ girl, but no one had to know...

Thankfully, the girl had started dressing for bed immediately following dinner since she had the habit of falling asleep early. Saved him trying to dress her for bed himself, which he wouldn't mind, of course, but it would be more likely for her to wake up from being moved so much. Tonight she had just thrown on a baggy t-shirt and cotton shorts, but that didn't matter much to him. What mattered was the warm, silky skin underneath.

His hand slowly crept under her shirt, flattening his palm against her soft stomach and refraining from groaning as he stiffened. She squirmed a little in her sleep in response to the feel of him, and he couldn't stop himself from grinding along her backside, breathing heavily at the feel. _Fuck._

He snuck his other arm under her side gently, ghosting that hand upward until it cupped her breast, her nipple slowly hardening around the attention of his tender fingers. She squirmed again, a little sigh escaping her lips, and Sky greedily savored the friction. He _already_ craved release, but he wanted to move slower this time; really enjoy this.

The hand against her stomach traveled slowly down, sneaking under the waistband of her shorts, barely brushing her atop her panties. A breathy, quiet moan and more squirming from Christine followed, and Sky paused all movement for a moment, trying to calm himself down. His heart raced in his chest, his stomach clenching as he threatened to burst so soon. God, what was he, some inexperienced teenager? How did she _still_ manage to have this affect on him?

After somewhat getting himself under control, he slipped his hand underneath her underwear, touching her as softly as he could manage. _Damn it_ , she was so warm and wet and tight around his fingers, and he could only imagine how fucking wonderful she would feel wrapped around _him_.

Her breathing quickened as his moistened fingers found her sweet spot, and he focused on it, meeting her movement with the bucking of his own hips against her delectable rear. Her soft moans steadily intensified, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, so when she soon shuddered and spasmed around his fingers, crying out her release quietly, he allowed himself to cross that edge as well, clinging to her tightly and burying his face into her hair to muffle his moan.

He stayed still and silent, cautious for the minutes following, waiting for her breathing to return to normal to make sure she hadn't woken. He felt extremely smug when he realized he had been successful yet again, and after quickly cleaning himself up and changing into sweats, he slipped back into bed next to her and draped a lazy arm around her, blissful sleep finding him effortlessly.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have returned! I'd like to say a huge thank you to my reviewers. Without you, I would not be continuing this story. If you are a faithful reader of mine, or even a new reader, I thank you as well and hope you will consider leaving me your thoughts. Knowing people actually read my work makes me more likely to continue working on it.**

 **This chapter is a little different but, of course, extremely twisted. We aren't far from a huge turning point. I hope you all decide to stick around. Thank you all for reading and again, don't forget to review.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 16_

It was dark. Foggy. Cold.

And yet, she burned, her knees trembling beneath her as she waited, staring into the vast darkness ahead, for the inevitable visitor that she knew would come. Soon. The knowledge of her impending attention consumed her every thought, and she felt it racing through her veins, kissing her fingertips and toes, which curled at the thought.

Shouldn't she be terrified? It _was_ very dark and lonely in this place, and she couldn't see anything except the thick fog that surrounded her, grey and moist….

But it was not a sense of dread that overcame her. Instead, it was something akin to anticipation. Excitement. Her breath came shallow and needy, her skin tingling and just _begging_ to be touched. Because she knew that the one she hated would not touch her here. No, the touch that awaited her would be different, less possessive but tenderer, though more urgent with the desperate, loving need those hands seemed to carry.

Impatient, trembling fingers came up to caress her neck, slipping down to her shoulders and then arms…

Disappointed when her body's reaction was pretty much nonexistent to her own hands, she let her arms fall back to her sides, breath huffing in frustrated sadness. But right after is when she heard _the voice_ , warm and thick in her ear.

"What is the matter, Christine?"

She sucked in a breath then, jumping a little when cold, thin fingers met her bare arms, lightly trailing up and down. Already her blood sang with just that tiny contact, and her lips upturned in the darkness.

"I was waiting for you." She began to turn toward the body that held that exquisite voice, but those hands grasped her arms firmly then, holding her in place. She frowned. "I want to see you."

He stood closer, until she felt what little warmth he held surround her back, could sense him bending down so that she could feel his cool breath tickle her neck as he whispered, "But that would ruin everything." Her protest stuck in her throat when one of his hands crept under her shirt, pressing against her belly and pulling her until her back was pressed against his front. A blush stained her cheeks as she felt that somewhat frightening hardness pressing itself to her backside.

Curious, she shifted her hips, and her blush deepened when the voice emitted a rather musical hum at her movement. Another cool, skeletal hand ghosted up her torso, grasping her breast surely and trapping her hardening peak between two fingers. A sigh left her parted lips, her tongue lashing out to moisten them as she squirmed from the contact. His fingers warmed the longer he touched her, the digits at her belly clenching her tighter the more she writhed against him, and she began to feel an insistent ache between her legs. She shuddered, silently willing him to take care of that need.

Finally, slowly, the hand at her belly slipped lower, and she stepped her legs further apart to better accommodate him, uncaring that her neediness likely showed. She reached behind her, making contact with the fabric of his pants and grasping on like an anchor as he teased her, softly stroking her over her underwear. It was not exactly what she'd wanted, and she pressed back into his hardness with more insistence, enjoying his sharp intake of breath.

"Please," she moaned softly, digging her fingernails into his thin legs.

He obliged her, finding the hem of her panties and sneaking his fingers inside, caressing her slick heat with utmost tenderness. The contact was heavenly, exactly what she had wanted, and she emitted another moan, moving against him desperately. Sweat dewed at her neck, nearly overwhelmed with sensation as he still toyed with one nipple, and long digits explored her slippery entrance. How badly she wished to utter his name, but for some reason sensed some unknown consequence if she were to do so. She refrained, instead emitting wordless pleas, holding onto him for dear life, craving release that seemed so close yet so far away.

Slick fingers traveled upward, finding that magic spot that she hadn't known existed until not so long ago, circling her in a way that made her head spin, her breath come out in quicker pants. She trembled all over, her cries becoming louder and more frequent as she writhed against him, and he met her movement with his own. She could hear his concentrated gasps in her ear, and she felt white heat beginning to consume her entire being.

But it was when that endlessly stunning voice uttered her name that she came undone, her body breaking and healing and soaring and singing all at once, her voice crying out that final crescendo.

He held her as she came down from her high, and her arms rested atop his, clutching him closer.

"Can I see you now?" she eventually asked quietly, turning around quickly before he could answer. But his warmth was gone as he backed away from her, and all she could see in the dark, thick haze were two glowing, amber lights towering over her, now a few feet away. "No," she begged, arms reaching for him but for some reason unable to move her feet. "Please, come back. Please save me."

The lights blinked down at her, endless longing and sadness and regret in the fiery depths. Still, he was silent.

"When…when will you save me?" she whispered, her throat tight.

"As soon as you allow me."

And he was gone, leaving her in the dark, until a heavier blackness consumed her into a deeper, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Christine felt weird all morning.

Sky had dropped her off early as promised, and she felt especially relieved to be away from him today. He'd been giving her those all too familiar looks throughout breakfast, and had kissed her much deeper than she would have preferred before leaving the apartment. But it was different this time, somehow. He had seemed especially smug, unable to wipe the smirk from his face, almost as if he knew how… _sexually_ —she internally cringed as she thought the word—charged her dreams had been lately. Did Sky believe he was the reason for it?

Obviously, because if he'd known whom she _really_ could not get off her mind, he would—no doubt—go ballistic on her. Thank God she did not talk in her sleep…

There was some deep satisfaction in knowing someone else starred in those strange, electric dreams she'd be having. For some odd reason, it made her feel in control for once, which was a welcome change since her life was completely in Sky's control now. Of course, there _was_ shame in these new, impure feelings and dreams as well, but there wasn't much she could do about that now. She was already ruined of being pure, wasn't she?

Thanks to Sky.

Christine managed to get her paper turned in on time with seconds to spare, and the rest of the school day felt hazy. The vivid dream had left her more tired and jumpy than usual, and she was unable to focus much in classes. Luckily she did not have voice lessons on Mondays. No doubt Erik would snap at her for lack of concentration…

As soon as she thought his name a rush of inappropriate memories of her dream swirled her thoughts, and she chewed on her lip as she left her final class, rushing to get out so no one would notice her suddenly flushed face. She focused on her feet as she speed walked down the hallway, eager to make her way outside for some fresh air.

Distracted as she was, she didn't notice the tall figure walking in front of her until she collided into their boney side, each of them stumbling a bit before pausing in their tracks.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" she began, her profuse apology sticking in her throat when she saw those familiar, fiery eyes glaring down at her, her heart seeming to stop for a moment. Luckily, his eyes softened just a bit in recognition when he realized it was she who had accidentally bumped into him, and she was able to relax a fraction. But then, the memories invaded her thoughts again, and her cheeks went crimson, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact.

Erik's stomach clenched at the sight of Christine's embarrassed flush, his ghostly skin still burning where she had made contact. What a generous surprise it was to see her on a dreadful, long Monday. "Ah, Miss Daae," he greeted her cordially, his voice lilting with sarcasm with what he said next. "You find my teaching so offensive you go out of your way to shove me in the hallway? I thought you were a _nice_ girl." He cocked his head, a smirk on his thin lips. He baffled himself with how easily he could joke with her and seem relaxed when he was positively dying on the inside by simply being _near_ her.

She laughed breathlessly at his teasing, nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Erik. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I suppose you are forgiven, that is, if you have done your homework. Tell me, what song have you chosen for your quarterly?"

They talked for a few more minutes there in the hallway, oblivious to everyone walking around them. Christine told him her song choice, seeming very excited about it. He fought from rolling his eyes, finding it a rather cliché choice that would not fully showcase the power her voice possessed, but he did not have the heart to ruin her excitement. Plus, he supposed she could have picked something much, much worse, such as _Rogers and Hammerstein._ He shuddered at the mere thought.

No, he had to believe that his Christine was much wiser than that.

"We will get started first thing tomorrow," he said firmly, easily slipping into teacher mode. "We only have two short weeks before the performance. You must come ready and focused. Understood?"

Christine nodded curtly. "Of course. I will do my best, Erik."

 _Oh,_ every time she said his name was like someone twisting the rusty knife that always seemed to be in his stomach when near her. He swallowed, hoping she could not see how affected he was by something so small.

"I am happy to hear it. I will see you tomorrow, then…Christine. Enjoy your evening." He forced himself to turn and go without a backward glance, knowing she would not leave his mind once until their lesson tomorrow.

He made a hasty retreat, and she watched him leave with the strangest feeling in her belly. Empty, disappointed, and—dare she say—longing? Her eyes stung and her throat felt tight, and her sudden urge to cry baffled her. Of course, she could not. It was time to go back to Sky.

For some reason, that fact never seemed more devastating to her before than it did now.

* * *

Christine seemed to be in her own little world all that day, Sky observed. She didn't put much effort into being present in their conversations; her attention completely focused on whatever thoughts troubled her. Even when he overheard the conversation with her weirdo voice teacher, she'd seemed distracted then too. He thought maybe he'd been caught in his nighttime attentions, and as they ate dinner he casually asked her if she had been sleeping okay the past few nights as a test. She assured him she'd been sleeping just fine, though she hadn't been able to meet his eyes as she said it. He shrugged it off, figuring she would say something about it if it bothered her.

And if she wouldn't, then more power to him. Maybe she was finally learning that anything he said goes.

It wasn't until she was cleaned up and dressed for bed that her attitude finally started to bug him. And not in a way that made him angry, but he really was concerned—and curious—as to why she seemed so distant. She was even wearing the very nightgown he had bought for her, when he had been positive she would not touch it again after the night he had given it to her. Her eyes stared blankly at the TV screen, and he softly took her hand to get her attention, ignoring her flinch at the contact.

"Christine," he said, keeping his voice as soft as he could manage. She wouldn't open up to him if he were threatening, surely. And he really had been trying to get better for her. "What's on your mind, baby? You seem so far away today."

Christine bit her lip, unwilling to share. She'd never felt so confused in her entire life. She was having inappropriate, longing feelings for her voice teacher for one (a man she hardly knew!), but the very worst of it all was how her body now simultaneously craved and hated these things Sky had done to her. She _hated_ this man. And yet, his hands—the very hands that had taught her so much pleasure, taken so much from her—were warm and gentle on hers, and her thighs clenched closer together. Just that afternoon she'd dreaded coming home with him more than _anything,_ for heaven's sake! And now she wished he would…

Tears of frustration welled up, and she held her breath to keep from losing it.

"Sweetheart? What's the matter?" he crooned, one hand coming up to stroke her hair tenderly.

And that was it. She burst into tears, burying her shamed face into her hands and audibly sobbing, her shoulders quaking.

"Hey, hey," Sky tried to soothe, especially concerned now as he pulled her into his arms, letting her bury her face into his shirt. He cradled her head against him, shushing her gently. "It's alright baby, it's going to be okay. Tell me what's wrong, Christine. Maybe I can help."

As if she could trust him not to use this against her! It was almost laughable, but all she could do was shake her head and cling to him disgustingly, crying into his chest like the little dependable girl she was now. Her life was ruined. _She_ was ruined. Was it so terrible of her to seek comfort in any way she could, even if that meant seeking it from the very man who caused all of it?

"Christine," he said a bit more firmly, while still stroking her hair gently. "Tell me. Please? I'm really worried, baby."

His sweetness wasn't helping any either. Christine was positive she was going insane when she decided to ask him… The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, muffled from her face being in his chest. "If I asked you to do something for me, will you swear not to say anything or bring it up again?"

Sky blinked. "What?" He tried to push her off of him slightly so he could hear her better, but she clung to him tighter.

"Sky, please!"

"What did you say, Christine? I could barely understand you."

She took a deep, frustrated breath, and adjusted her face to where her mouth was not pressed into his shirt. She spoke quietly, but much more clearly. "I s-said, if I asked you to do something, do you swear not to say anything about it or bring it up ever again?"

He laughed a little, his brows furrowing in confusion. "I mean…that would all depend on what it was, baby."

She sobbed, "Please! Yes or no?"

"Shh, okay, okay. I swear, baby. I swear. Okay? Now tell me what you need."

"You won't say a word?" she whispered, sniffling.

He hesitated, but his curiosity won out. "Not a word. I promise."

It took a very long time before she could get the words to come, and when they did they were quiet as breath. "Will you…make me feel…good, again?"

The stretch of silence after was agonizing, and she almost took it back, almost told him to forget about it and ran and locked herself in the bathroom. But she couldn't. She needed _something_. It hadn't left her mind all day, and she would not be able to forget about it if something wasn't done for it. She was sure about that.

Sky wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "Will I…make you feel good?" he clarified, disbelief evident in his tone.

She nodded in response, not making any move to look up at him or move from where she was, pressed against him. He shifted them until he could see her face, blushed and nervous and staring at the floor.

" _Oh,_ baby girl…" he murmured, stopping when frightened eyes met his.

"Sky! You promised—" but she was cut off by Sky's lips, his hard kiss screaming his excitement. And she couldn't _not_ kiss him back, though a voice in the back of her mind told her just that. _What are you doing, Christine? What is wrong with you?_ She ignored it, letting Sky tangle his fingers into her hair and invade her parted lips with his tongue.

Without warning he scooped her into his arms and strode into their bedroom, not bothering to flick on the light. Christine emitted a frightened little squeak when he dropped her down onto the bed, but he immediately hovered atop her to claim her delicious mouth again. He moaned into her lips, grinding his hips against hers. She didn't seem as responsive to his kiss now as she did a minute ago, and it even seemed like she was cringing away from him…? It was frustrating. What the hell did she _want_?

"Why are you resisting me?" he growled, moving his hungry lips to her neck and biting into the sensitive flesh.

Christine shuddered violently, trying to push him off of her. "Sky, I…I didn't mean I wanted to…please, I don't want to…" she choked, crying out when he bit her earlobe and she felt it all over. Sky took her wrists in his hands and held them down above her head.

"Are you scared I'm going to fuck you?" he rasped, and she sobbed once, nodding. "Oh, I want to, baby. I want to fuck you so _bad._ " He pressed his rock hardness right between her legs for emphasis, savoring her frightened whimper. "But I won't fuck you right now, sweetheart. I promise. I love you. You know that, right?" She didn't answer, and he bit her ear again, harder this time. " _Right?_ " he spat.

"Y-yes," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. It was an obvious lie.

He forced himself to calm down, making his voice extra sweet like before. "I'm not going to fuck you, Christine. I swear." He licked the tears from her cheeks, kissing her face softly in promise. "Now, I need you to trust me. Relax, baby girl. Can you do that for me?"

She took a deep, shuddering breath, nodding hesitantly. She regretted ever bringing this up, but it was too late to turn back now. Supposing she might as well endure whatever came next if it meant she would find some relief, Christine forced her tense muscles to unclench, letting Sky know that he was free to do what he meant. She shut off her brain, focusing only on the sensations...

Sky spent a very long time kissing her tenderly, exploring her mouth and perfect lips with his greedy tongue. _God,_ she tasted good. He could hardly wait to taste her fully…but he needed to take his time. Besides, maybe if he showed her how patient he was, how he could take his time and focus only on her and her satisfaction, then maybe she would want this sort of attention more often. And he would always show her just how happy he was to do it.

The girl really didn't know that he was hers just as much as she was his.

When he was positive she wasn't afraid anymore, he reached under her nightgown and slowly peeled off her panties, still peppering her face and lips with the softest of kisses. He let his hands roam down the sides of her body, and he moved his kisses to her neck, painfully hard at the feel of her softness, at the scent and taste of her _everywhere_. How could such a precious, perfect angel belong to him?

He trailed his kisses lower, along her exposed collarbone before yanking the neckline of her nightgown down to free her little breasts. He ignored her uncomfortable moan at being exposed, closing his mouth over one hard, pink nipple, groaning at the taste. How long had he waited to get to trap these perfect buds in his mouth? It seemed like forever. He swirled his tongue and sucked a little, enjoying Christine's cry. Sensitive here too, was she? He bit gently, and she nearly shrieked.

He chuckled. "Sorry, baby." He switched to the other breast, showing it the same attention without the biting, noticing how she began to squirm underneath him. That was his cue to shift lower, kiss down her still covered belly until he was level with her most delicious secrets. There she was, flushed and quivering and glistening with arousal. _God_. How badly he wanted to make her beg for it. How badly he wanted to make her tell him how good it felt, how much she wanted it. Wanted _him._ But he promised he would be good tonight, and so he would save that satisfaction for another time.

Sky could tell that Christine was frozen in anticipation, even her chest completely still with holding her breath, and so he wasted no time in tasting her perfection, licking from the base of her all the way up to her swollen pearl, threatening to burst himself when she let out the most musical of moans. He licked her slowly, gently, his insistent erection getting harder and harder to ignore. Literally. He figured she was distracted enough that he could reach into his pants and stroke himself with one hand, and so he did, unable to help himself.

She was soaking, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she burst. Her desperate sobs and whimpers came more frequently, and he focused right on her sweet spot, licking circles around it and closing his lips over it every so often to apply suction, loving how that made her writhe. He licked a little more firmly, shifting a little lower than before, and he felt someone's small fingers grasp his hair hard, shocked to realize they were Christine's.

" _Oh_ ," she gasped. "Sky, d-don't stop doing tha—" she couldn't even finish, crying out louder and louder as he did as he was told, stroking himself faster now and moaning right along with her. She came seconds later, nearly screaming out her orgasm and pulling his hair harder than was comfortable. He didn't mind, and he allowed himself to come as well, groaning as he spilled out into his pants, shuddering all over.

He collapsed down onto the bed next to her, draping an arm around her stomach and kissing her face.

She stared at the ceiling, amazed, still panting and squirming as she came down from… _that._ It was by far the most intense undoing she'd experienced yet, and she felt…incredible. So much so that Sky's kisses on her face didn't even bother her. Even when he murmured possessively into her ear, "What do you say?", she didn't think twice before answering.

"Thank you, Sky."

"Good girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Deepest apologies for the wait on this chapter. It took a direction I wasn't used to taking, but I promise the next chapter will be out much more quickly, as I've had it planned out for a very long time. A huge thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. You are the reason I am going to see this through to the end.**

 **Please, don't forget to leave me your thoughts.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 17_

He was having a difficult time that night, which—unfortunately—seemed to be a thing that happened quite often lately.

An overwhelming itch pestered him, sinking through his papery skin and setting his blood hot and thick. It was not enough that he was already a grotesque, unlovable being on the outside during all hours, but on top of all of that, he became worse when completely alone in the darkness, his darkest desires and urges craving to control his thoughts, direct his actions. Recent nights had reduced him to a truly repulsive, sick demon of a man, inside to match his out. But tonight was different, because this time, he had to scratch.

Erik preferred to keep his home at a relatively low temperature. He tended to focus better on his compositions when he was comfortable and cool, and he knew Sasha was grateful for the cold air that blew from the vents, especially after a long walk in the heat. He remembered how Nadir's eyes had gone wide when he learned that Erik would keep the thermostat set at no higher than seventy-two, but Erik did not care. He could certainly afford it.

Not even the icy air conditioning could cool him tonight, and he could not even seem to set his attention on his music. No, the hunger that possessed him was unforgiving and stifling, coating his ghostly skin in a thin sheen of sweat, making it unbearable to keep his mask on. He did not see the harm in relieving himself of it; it _was_ midnight after all, and besides a sleeping Sasha outside of his locked office door, he was completely alone.

Alone...

Except for _her_ , of course. She never left him.

There she was, pulled up on his desktop, wearing that little white dress, her lips painted crimson, the purity of her voice swirling around his head. It was dreadfully embarrassing how often he pulled up the video of her singing; he could not even begin to guess the number of times he'd watched it. God, he was such a creep. But _she_ was always much too persuasive, her loveliness and voice calling to him like an irresistible siren, and who was he to refuse such sweetness?

He knew how disgusting he was to be doing this. He knew how awfully wrong it was to defile such purity. But he just could not seem to say no to the temptation, especially when he had never experienced desire quite to this capacity in his entire life, not even in adolescence. Her claim on him was something fierce and intense, something he could never have dreamed up before, something he could not fight.

His clammy hands trembled as they held himself, his breath heavy and panting like a dog's as he pretended a different pair of hands stroked, smaller and warmer than his own…

" _Sweet Christine_ ," he whispered, his eyes shutting as the scenario presented itself in his head, her angelic voice playing softly in the background making it all to easy to picture. Her hair down and flowing like a pale golden waterfall, her red lips upturned in that shy smile, the little white dress pooling at her knees where she kneeled before him, worshipping him with her perfect little hands as he craved to worship her…

 _Erik,_ he imagined her sighing his name, tightening her grip on him as he let out a soft groan. Strange how easy it was to imagine her touching him willingly, her _wanting_ to touch him, when he knew that it would never be so.

He would pay for this later. The pain of knowing this would never be a reality would crush him greatly, and he would suffer. There was absolutely no doubt about _that_.

But for now, he brushed that aside, focusing instead on his impossible fantasy, knowing he was reaching the end of it as she quickened her strokes, eyes staring intensely up at him.

Her song was reaching its climax, and so was he. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck, his heart racing and his breath quickening even further, his stomach aching, flipping, as he got closer to the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, seeing his sweet Christine coquettishly take her plump bottom lip between her teeth, her shining violet eyes blinking up at him as she stroked, and he knew he would burst any second.

When the angel's song reached its peak so did Erik, voice crying out and creating the strangest harmony with hers, shuddering violently as he spilled out into his hands. The song finished moments after, and then all that could be heard was deafening silence and his disgusting panting.

He immediately regretted everything

Though one ache had been satiated for the moment, tears welled in his eyes with the knowledge that the ache in his heart would always be there every torturous moment she was still not his.

As he quickly cleaned himself up, unable to face himself in the mirror, he wondered how on Earth he would be able to face the angel herself tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning on the way to campus, Sky broke the news about going to his parents' house that upcoming weekend, vanishing the good mood Christine had been in.

Strangely, she had slept quite soundly in Sky's arms after he had fulfilled her request the night before, and had woken feeling only mildly ashamed. It was hard to feel bad after experiencing something so good, something she herself had asked for instead of getting it stolen from her without a choice. And after, Sky had not further taken advantage of her like she had been afraid of, and for that she was even more thankful.

No, he had simply held her close, kissed her softly until she fell asleep, which of course did not take long at all. She had been cheerful and smiling as she got ready for school and ate breakfast that morning, feeling even better when Sky seemed to be fulfilling his other promise not to bring it up again. Of course, the smugness was ever present in his eyes and smile when he looked at her, but she was already somewhat used to _that_.

Her morning had seemed to be going great, and she was excited for the day, and even more excited for her voice lesson. But then…

"Oh!" Sky had exclaimed randomly once they were driving down the street, making Christine jump a little. "I completely forgot to tell you. We're going to my parents' house Saturday for Labor Day weekend. Make sure to be packed by Friday night."

Christine's face fell, but Sky was too focused on the busy streets to notice. Luckily, she was able to act somewhat okay with it, and to Sky she probably just seemed nervous, which of course she was. To have to act normal and civil around the people who created Sky sounded like a nightmare in itself. But at the same time, it would be interesting to get to observe the people and home that made Sky the way that he was. Perhaps that curiosity would be sated, at least.

Besides…maybe some miracle would happen, and they would be decent people who knew when something wasn't right. Maybe they'd sense her distress, rescue her…

But how would they know? She knew hoping was a wasted effort.

So why couldn't she seem to give it up completely?

* * *

Erik's stomach dropped when she walked in the door, that shy, sweet smile on her lips, and he could feel his face turn hot underneath his mask. Seeing her after what he had done the previous night—what he had imagined _her_ doing with _him_ —was just as difficult as he knew it would be. He absolutely despised himself. He was sick. Disgusting. He would burn in hell for eternity for even picturing her in such a way. He was not worthy of a mere glance from her precious eyes. He scowled, avoiding those violet depths now.

"Your music?" he demanded, holding his hand out expectantly.

Christine's smile fell at his abruptness, his lack of greeting, but she dutifully scrambled in her backpack for the song, handing it to him. He snatched the papers from her fingers and examined them briefly before setting them at the piano, and she swallowed. Had she done something to upset him? She couldn't think of an instance. Still, his manner set her on edge, especially after their friendly interaction in the hallway yesterday. She had hoped he would be in a similar mood today, and she was deeply disappointed to see that that was not the case.

Erik sat at the instrument, busying himself with testing out a few chords, his movements jerky and aggressive. "Is- is everything okay, Dr. Gabriel?" he heard Christine ask him softly after a moment of hesitation, and he could tell his manner had disturbed her.

He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to relax a bit. "Erik," he reminded her, his tone gentler this time.

"Oh...right. Are you okay, Erik? Did I…do something to upset you?"

He sighed again, hating himself all the more for making her think so. "Of course not. I...apologize. It is nothing you need concern yourself over. Now, let's get to work. Remember, I need absolute focus. We only have four lessons to get this song to perfection. Let's begin, yes?"

She nodded after a moment, though only slightly appeased. Still, she obediently stood up straighter, and they began her warm up.

* * *

The week passed quickly, her lessons with Erik being the highlight. Despite him being more strict and less friendly than usual, Christine could tell she was getting a lot better already. It made her excited for her quarterly performance, and she hoped she could get Rey to film it for her again like he had last year. It was nice to be able to look forward to something in the midst of all the awfulness.

Christine wasn't sure how much longer Sky could go without crossing the line she refused to speak of, refused to think about whenever she could avoid it, but it was difficult not to after the week they'd had. Almost every night that week had begun the same and ended the same: she would finish her homework and dress for bed, and Sky would try to seem innocent as he pulled her close, played with her hair. Eventually his hands would wander to her arms, then her back, hips, thighs, and then his demanding lips would find hers with no room for protest.

She tried, of course, though not with words. The last thing she wanted was to earn a night in the basement. She would try to squirm away, avoid his insistent lips by turning her head, but that only made him angry, made his touch more aggressive. _Just breathe_ , she had to remind herself, _it will be over soon_. Sky would seem to take the hint that she didn't want his attention, but that still didn't stop him from taking his pleasure from her, and in the weirdest way. She wanted to gag even thinking about it now; the way he would bury his face into her neck and lick and kiss and inhale, all the while thrusting his center into hers, both of them covered by their pajamas. She hated hearing his heavy breaths, hated the animalistic sounds that he made along with the disgusting pet names he always had to call her, hated how loud he would groan when he was finally done, and hated most of all the feel of that frightening hardness pushing against her, threatening her.

It was terrifying. She knew it could only keep him satisfied for so long before he invaded her body in a way they could never come back from.

She had to get out of there, and soon.

To make things worse, she started having intense menstrual pains during class on Friday, and she knew that meant her period would come by morning. Sky did sometimes give her cash to take to school with her for snacks or whatever else she might need, but that day she only had two dollars left. The university convenience stores were much too pricey to get what she needed with that, and so she would somehow have to ask Sky to get them for her. The thought of that…

She almost preferred the thought of death itself.

Christine pondered these things as she waited for Sky to pick her up, sitting at her usual spot on the bench. Her final class of the week got cancelled, so she had a while to sit and wait outside. Monsoon season seemed to not be over quite yet; the skies a threatening grey and the air smelling deliciously of the coming ran. The rare, cool breeze sent tendrils of her hair afloat, tickling her face. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and trying to relax her haunted worries and enjoy that it wasn't a hundred and ten degrees for once.

She opened them when she felt the presence of another sit down next to her quietly.

Erik could not resist. She looked so insanely lovely sitting alone at the bench, and he had to take advantage of the opportunity. It would be a long weekend without seeing her, after all. She blinked up at him as he sat, eyes a startling shade of violet-blue under the grey skies, and they brightened in recognition at him. His stomach flipped.

"Oh, hi, Erik. Enjoying this weather as much as I am?" she asked with a smile.

He swallowed. "Indeed. I will miss the rain. Pity we only get it a few times a year."

"Heh. Yeah. Me too." He seemed much more relaxed now outside of lessons, and it made Christine easily maintain her smile. It was so weird how comfortable she felt around this strange man now— _more_ than comfortable, actually, especially considering the inappropriate thoughts she still sometimes had about him _—_ even as her eyes focused on the edges of his realistic mask. What could be hidden under there?

They sat in contented silence for a few moments, until Erik noticed her studying him. He shifted, clearing his throat quietly. "Any plans for the long weekend?" he asked, pointedly looking into her eyes in hopes she would break her scrutinizing gaze.

It worked. Her smile faded and she looked toward the parking lot again. "Um, yeah. I guess I'm supposed to meet my- my…boyfriend's parents."

She wondered if he noticed how the blood drained from her face, how her mouth tightened around the word _boyfriend_. Erik nodded once, looking as if he regretted asking. Still, he followed with another question, his tone taking on a bitterness she'd never quite heard from him before. "And how long have you been seeing this man? That sounds like quite the step."

He scoffed inwardly. As if _he_ would know anything about relationships.

"About...a month now," she murmured, staring blankly ahead.

He blinked, speechless. A mere _month_? She wore—what he had to assume—was the man's ring, got dropped off and picked up every day by him like some child, was meeting his parents, and they had only been together one single month? He looked at her in shock, noticing how her arms had crossed tightly around her stomach, the way her face was slightly drawn, her eyes staring at nothing. She was clearly uncomfortable, and it was all his fault.

"Forgive me. It was not my business to inquire," he amended hastily, making to get up.

She shook her head. "No, it's...it's okay, Erik." She would have to be better at pretending everything was fine, Christine decided, mentally kicking herself. But she desperately did not want to talk about Sky anymore. An idea popped into her head, and she perked up again. "Hey, why don't we talk about you for once? Are you married, Erik?"

He barked out a humorless laugh. "No, child."

"Oh…well, do you have a girlfriend?"

The fact that she could even imagine the concept was baffling to him. He shook his head once. "I do not. Sad to say the only companion I have in my life is my dog."

Christine immediately brightened, turning toward him with a gasp. "You have a dog? Wow! What kind is she?"

" _Sasha_ was a rescue," Erik stated, reaching for his wallet. He pulled out the photo of the golden mutt, handing it to Christine, his heart squeezing with her delighted coo, her wide smile. "Unsure of what he is exactly. Some sort of retriever mix, I'd guess."

"He's huge! Awe, he's beautiful, Erik," she gushed thickly, her throat getting tight as she handed the picture back, wishing she could keep it.

"He is," Erik agreed, voice filled with fond warmth, amber eyes glowing brightly into hers. His obvious love for the animal made Christine's stomach flutter, and she reached out to brush her fingertips against his hand, not quite sure why she did. His skin was cold.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, raindrops beginning to sprinkle onto the concrete ground, students and faculty beginning to move faster to evade the coming storm. Erik was vaguely aware of these things, of life and Earth and people existing around them, but for some reason felt as if his entire world had stopped the very moment _she_ touched him. Nothing could describe the rush of emotion that came with the feel of her warm hand resting atop his. Even his intense fantasies were put to shame by the tiny gesture. It ceased his heartbeat and shortened his breath, and he almost could not even believe it at all.

But he looked down from the spell of her eyes and saw that it _was_ real, that she _had_ touched him and _still was_ , and when he looked at her angelic face again she was still smiling. Not a trace of fright…

He could die right there and be absolutely fine with it.

Christine's lips parted, wanting to say something but unable to find the words. She felt the strangest tingling sensation where her fingers met his skin, and she wondered if he felt it too. What could it be? Static electricity?

But before she could ask, she heard the intentional throat clearing of someone as they passed by, and looked to see the man who still followed her every day walking towards the parking lot, his eyes looking pointedly ahead. She followed his gaze and stood quickly, realizing he was letting her know that Sky was pulling up. She was almost grateful toward the horrible man's tip, but dread overpowered any sense of that.

Erik stood with her, noticing the silver sedan pulling up to the curb, his thin lips curling in distaste. Of course _he_ would be the one to ruin such an amazing moment. He wished he understood why such a perfect girl was with someone like _that._ And—perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, but—he thought Christine seemed almost as disappointed as him that they'd been interrupted. That could not possibly be normal in a relationship, could it?

"Sorry, uh, I have to go," she said quickly, already taking a couple steps away. She only just realized that the rain was beginning to fall. "I'll see you Tuesday?"

He nodded once, slipping back into teacher mode, any trace of a smile gone. "Do not be late. Make sure to practice over the long weekend. I expect nothing but excellence for our final two lessons before the performance. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," she sighed sadly, already missing their moment before. "I'll do my best. Have a good weekend, Erik."

He nodded curtly once and then quickly walked away, and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she made her way to Sky's car, quickening her pace when the rain began to come down fast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this update, and please leave me your thoughts.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 18_

The day had been ridiculously busy. He probably should have guessed it would be, what with it being the Friday before a long weekend and all, but he didn't quite anticipate to be constantly dealing with one issue after another all day long.

Sky realized early on in the day that he'd never be able to get all the work done on time without complete focus, and there was just no way he could keep his earpiece in. Listening to Christine would be much too distracting, and if he tried to do it all at once he would probably be working late, and be late in picking her up from campus as well. He'd texted Pearson that morning and told him to watch her even more closely than usual, that he wouldn't be able to have her mic on, and to send him updates throughout the day.

He wasn't too worried. His sweet girl seemed to be pretty much completely trained by now. She knew better than to try anything stupid with him anymore, unless she wanted to deal with the consequences.

The busy work wasn't all bad. In a way, he was thankful for it to keep him distracted, as it made the day fly by in a blur of meetings and phone calls and signatures. He got it all done just in time, and he looked forward to seeing what the weekend would bring.

He couldn't believe he was going to see Peyton for the first time in—had it been two years now? That fact hurt. The baby girl's mother was cruel to keep her away, and it infuriated him that he had no control over the situation. But what could he do? He knew if he took it to court she would just spread lies to make it all worse for him. It just wasn't fair.

Peyton might be the only human in the world that really, truly loved him. The bond they'd had was incomparable, something he'd never known he wanted or needed until it happened to him… and then one day it was all just ripped from his hands faster than he could imagine possible.

Yes, he wasn't perfect, but no matter what he'd done he did not deserve _that_. No one did.

He could never erase the horrible memory of coming home from that short, overnight business trip to an empty house and nothing but a brief note left on the refrigerator, where all of his baby's drawings used to hang.

 _Don't try to come after us. If you do, I will tell your family and the police everything. I made sure to collect all the proof I needed on camera before leaving. So please, for your own good, just let us go. I have to do what's best for Peyton and me. She shouldn't be around this anymore. And I can't take it either. We deserve better._

 _-M_

 _P.S. Get some therapy._

His fists clenched on the steering wheel, the words engraved into his brain and just as infuriating now as they were then. The ungrateful little bitch. He had done _everything_ for her. And it didn't seem like too much to ask for her obedience when he had been the best father and provider for their family he could have possibly been at the time. How could she not see how much he had loved and cared about her, and of course would get upset when she would take advantage of that?

Well, there wasn't much he could do now except try to make amends. Sky was truly moved on from her, his love for Christine unlike anything else he'd ever experienced, and maybe she would see that. Maybe if she did, she'd allow him to be in Peyton's life again, at least. That's all he could ask for.

The rain began to pick up as soon as he pulled onto campus, and he could see Christine making her way to him hastily.

She was wary as she speed walked to the car, wondering how he felt about her and Erik's conversation. He didn't get out to open the door for her, but that might just be because of the rain. It was difficult to see him through the tinted, rain spattered windows, and so she just held her breath as she entered the car.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her warmly, his hand immediately resting on her leg. She stiffened, though was relieved that he was obviously not angry. "Good day?"

She nodded. "My last class got cancelled, so I got to sit outside for a while."

He already knew this, only because of Pearson's updates. Still, he wanted to make her believe he'd been listening. "I heard. Sorry for not being here sooner. Work was insane today."

"It's okay. I didn't mind waiting."

Sky smiled. "You're a good girl."

She ignored that, crossing her arms over her stomach, her cramps having intensified as he drove. _Ugh._

He noticed. "What's the matter?"

Her stomach rolled with nausea with what she was about to say, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sky, do you mind stopping at the store? I need to get some...things."

"Things? Are you sick?"

"No…I just need some...f-feminine- things," she eventually choked out, mortified. "Sorry, I would have gotten them earlier, but I didn't have enough money for the campus store."

It took him a second, but Sky eventually understood what she was getting at. "Oh!" he laughed. "Of course, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I figured this would come at some point, it just slipped my mind."

Her cheeks turned bright red, refusing to look at him.

He grinned cheekily. "You don't have to be so coy. You could have just told me you were having your _period_."

"Sky, please!" she complained, furrowing her brows.

"What? It's completely natural. 'Feminine things'," he scoffed. "You amaze me, baby girl."

Her only response was an uncomfortable whine, and Sky laughed as he turned into a CVS pharmacy.

He gave her a twenty-dollar bill and let her go in by herself, encouraging her to spend all of it on whatever she wanted. She got everything she needed for her period and some treats as well, and she thanked Sky profusely when she got back to the car, despite his awful teasing from earlier that had left her extremely annoyed and uncomfortable.

Thankfully, he was especially sweet to her the rest of the evening, ensuring she had enough painkillers and a stomach full of dinner _and_ dessert. Christine couldn't help but feel grateful. She had been afraid he would be angry or grossed out with her or something, especially considering he wouldn't be able to… _touch_ her for a week. But he seemed fine with it, and so her mind was eased in that aspect of things.

As the night wore on, however, she began to feel uneasy. As Sky made sure she was packed for the weekend, he paced the room restlessly.

"We'll be leaving around ten in the morning. Now, you know to be on your best behavior, right?" he asked in warning as Christine stuffed a couple days worth of clothes into her backpack.

"Of course, Sky."

"Good. It's just...my family is a little hard to please," he confessed tightly, avoiding her eyes. "They'll love _you_ of course, just need to dazzle them with that pretty smile. Oh, and if they ask about your age, say you're twenty-one. I don't need them judging me about your real age…"

Christine stared as he rambled on, though he couldn't see, distracted as he was pacing back and forth. She'd never seen Sky like this. He was actually... _nervous._ Besides when he got extremely angry with her, he _always_ had a calm, easy demeanor about him. But he was obviously stressing over tomorrow, and it made _her_ feel nervous. Was there something about this visit he wasn't telling her?

She felt that there was, but was too afraid to pry with how tense he seemed. He would probably snap at her. So she just let him go on for as long as he needed, listening politely and assuring him over and over whenever he demanded her for good behavior.

It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Christine could feel her stomach churn when Sky finally turned into a rather luxurious looking neighborhood, his posture straightening as he made the turn. She knew it meant they had to be close, and the sight of all the huge, fancy houses were unexpected, filling her with a sense of foreboding. If they lived in _this_ neighborhood, they had to be extremely wealthy, and from what she'd experienced in her life, rich people never seemed to be as nice or kind hearted as poor or average people.

Sky had seemed to get progressively more tense since the night before, and his usual easy smirk was a tight line, dark eyes especially alert, tense knuckles flexed over the steering wheel. He'd even fussed over her outfit that morning, having her change from her comfortable pink sundress into white capris and a blue blouse that he'd purchased for her, claiming it made her look more mature. It all set her on edge.

She did not have a good feeling about this.

His heart pounded obnoxiously in his chest, and that annoyed him to no end. Would he always be such a pussy when it came to his family? Of course, some of it was anticipation, but there was a lot of insecurity and nerves too. What snotty comments would he have to deal with this time? Who would bring up old embarrassing stories in front of Christine? Would his dad criticize him for not being successful enough? Would his sisters brag about how perfect their lives were and parade their husbands and children around like trophies?

And most importantly…would Peyton's mother insist on leaving the second she saw him there?

He really hoped that wouldn't be the case. She _had_ to at least give him a chance to talk things through, right?

A vibration in his side pocket distracted him, and since he was only going twenty miles per hour through the neighborhood, he didn't see any harm in answering the call. It was his father. He ignored Christine's questioning gaze and hit the green button, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, I'm about to pull in. What's up?"

"Good news," the older man said, not bothering with a greeting. "Lacey and Serena somehow convinced her to go shopping. I guess she trusts us enough, because she left Peyton here with your mother and the other monsters."

"That is great news," Sky enthused. "And perfect timing. I'm pulling up as we speak. See you in a minute."

Sky hung up his phone, ending the brief conversation that made no sense to Christine, and she gulped at the size of the house as they drove slowly down the long, smooth driveway.

Even in the neighborhood they were in, this house stood out, with tall palm trees framing the three stories picturesquely, the framing off-white rather than the beige or brown colors of most of the other desert houses. There were a few cars parked on the curb by the driveway: two large, fancy SUV type vehicles and one nondescript, white sedan. One of the two four-car garage doors was open, a sleek black sedan—even much nicer than Sky's—inside next to an empty space, and a golf cart parked to the far side.

Instead of taking that space or parking on the curb with the other cars, Sky pulled around to what Christine could only guess was a smaller guesthouse, parking in that smaller driveway instead, now hidden from the front of the house. She could see the backyard from here, surrounded by a light tan gate, the crystal blue water of the huge swimming pool sparkling under the hot sun, and the giant patio area beyond, the previous day's monsoon completely forgotten.

Her mouth went dry at the luxury of it all, her stomach whirling. She could almost understand Sky's nerves now; just looking at this place was extremely intimidating. She couldn't imagine how the people who _lived_ here were. And apparently she would be meeting a _lot_ more people than just his parents.

Sky helped a dazed looking Christine out of the car, laughing a little at her expression, and then popped open the trunk for their light luggage. "Nice, isn't it?" he asked, not waiting for her answer. "We'll be staying here in the guesthouse. Not that there isn't plenty of room up in the main house, but I'd rather have some privacy. Especially with all my nieces and nephews here."

Kids? That peaked her interest. She'd always connected well with children, considering she herself was still a kid in some ways. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible if there were kids around. People had to be nice with kids around…right?

Christine couldn't tell if Sky was still nervous or if he was actually in a hurry as he quickly unlocked the front door of the guesthouse and led them in, throwing their bags down on the light wooden floors. She only got a glance at the bright, prettily furnished place before Sky was already pulling her back outside.

"We don't…get to settle in for a minute?" she asked in a tone she hoped didn't sound like she was complaining, struggling to keep up as he walked swiftly through the gravel towards the front of the main house.

"Not now," he snapped, seeming alert as he looked around. "I just...don't want them to think we're being rude by not coming to meet them right away."

"O...kay," she murmured, not really understanding. He sounded unsure himself; like it was just some excuse he was trying out, her heart beginning to pound harder. There was something about this he wasn't telling her, and she was suddenly very afraid to find out what it was. With Sky, it couldn't be good, and she was tempted to take off running.

Of course, she knew just how well that would work out if she tried. There was no use in making everything worse.

Stepping up to the fancy, glass paneled double front doors brought back a ton of memories for Sky, most of them unpleasant. He had to take a second before opening them, taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on Christine, comforted that she was with him and compliant. And then he remembered that he would see Peyton any minute now, which made it much easier to open the doors and step inside.

Christine held back a gasp at the pristine valley home, which was basically a larger version of what she'd seen in the guesthouse. The pale wooden floors reminded her of sand on a beach, and the cream and grey furnishings and delicate decorations were obviously professionally styled. She'd never been in a place this nice, and to think that this place was someone's _home_ was crazy to her.

"Hello?" Sky called out, his voice echoing in the open space. "We're here."

The man from the family photo and who she'd assumed was Sky's father strode in a couple of seconds later from one of the few visible hallways, her stomach sinking as he approached with a condescending smile that she knew all too well. He was basically a much older, much handsomer, silver-haired version of Sky, and impeccably dressed in what she'd expect to see a rich man in a magazine with a cookout theme would wear. When his dark, hungry eyes— _Sky's_ eyes—focused in on her, she got a terrible feeling in her gut.

"Hey, kid. You made it," Sky's father welcomed them casually, not taking his eyes off Christine, stopping a couple of feet away.

Sky's teeth clenched, his dad _already_ pissing him off. Not only was he staring at Christine like she was something to eat, but Sky could also see the man's obvious confusion at the sight of _her_ being with _him_.

"So _you're_ the girlfriend, huh?" The cocky man extended his hand eagerly. "Ben Payne."

Christine shook his hand with reluctance that she hoped wasn't too obvious, trying to hide her discomfort with a tight smile. "Christine. Nice to meet you."

He held the handshake longer than Sky would have preferred, and he cleared his throat impatiently. "Where are the kids, Dad?"

Ben took the hint and dropped Christine's hand, eyes turning shrewdly to Sky. "Up in the playroom. You're mother is getting the pool ready for them, and the son-in-laws and me are about to head out to the golf course."

There was no invite for Sky, not that he expected one. Still, he nodded once and said shortly, "Have fun."

"Oh, we will. It was great to meet you, sweetie. Sorry to take off so soon." Ben smirked down at Christine with a wink before disappearing back down the hallway from whence he came, and she tried not to cringe.

Sky's grip on Christine tightened and he began to pull her down a separate hallway toward the staircase. She winced. "Ouch."

He loosened his grip, guiding her up the stairs. "Sorry," he muttered quietly. "My dad really…he just-gets under my skin sometimes. That's all. I don't want to talk about it." Sky knew that if he explained to Christine that he didn't like the way his father was looking at her, she would get scared and have a harder time playing her part. Luckily for him, she didn't further question him, just said a quiet "okay" and continued to follow him. God, he was so insanely lucky to have such a perfect girl. He couldn't wait for Peyton to meet her.

Before they made it all the way up the stairs, Sky paused, and Christine glanced up at him in question. Without warning he crushed his lips down on hers, and she inhaled sharply, clutching onto his arms for support. He groaned quietly, kissing her hard for a moment and then breaking away just as quickly.

"What was-" she tried to ask in a whisper, but he cut her off.

"I had to, baby girl," he murmured huskily, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I doubt we'll have much time for that for a while. Now first things first, let's meet the kids. I'll give you a tour of the house later."

Unsettled by his kiss, Christine tried to breathe deeply as they climbed the rest of the stairs to the third story, and she perked up when she began to hear the sounds of children's voices. At least she wouldn't have to be alone with Sky for a while, and she was pretty excited about the prospect of kids around. Kids were usually entertaining.

Sky's heart pounded, his stomach twisting in excitement. He could hear her voice now, as they approached the door to the playroom at the very end of the long hallway, still very high pitched and squeaky, just like how he remembered it to be despite how long it had been. He hoped she'd never lose that. It was too adorable. What would her reaction be when she saw him? Would she even remember him? She just _had_ to...children could remember things from age two…couldn't they? If she didn't remember him, he would be devastated.

There was only one way to find out, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Sky puffed out a breath and opened the door, finding his three nieces, two nephews, and his now almost five-year-old daughter—he could barely believe that the beautiful little girl who was not a toddler at all anymore was the same child; she had grown _so much_ —playing together with various toys. They were so absorbed in their games that they didn't even notice the two entering, and Sky had to call out her name.

"Peyton!" he shouted, and all pairs of eyes in the room turned to him, but all he cared about were the sparkly brown ones of his daughter finding his and going from confusion to recognition. Her lips formed an "O" with the sharp gasp she inhaled, and he couldn't help the hysterical bubble of laughter that came, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

" _Daddy_!" the little black haired girl screamed, and Christine stared in horror and disbelief as the darling child sprinted straight into Sky's open arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Please, don't forget to leave me a review after you've read. They keep me going.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 19_

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She had to be dreaming, or imagining, or maybe she had finally gone completely insane and all of this was happening inside her head. But no, _no…_

 _He has a daughter._

How many times had Christine's world shattered in her time with Sky? Countless times, surely, so much so that she should probably be used to it by now. But _this?_ This seemed like the worst, most seemingly impossible discovery she could make. Sky had a _daughter_.

And what he was doing to Christine seemed so much worse now. What kind of monster would…?

She watched in open-mouthed horror as Sky embraced the little girl tightly, spinning her around in his arms, both of them clearly emotional by the reunion. Her mind swirled with questions. How long had they been apart? Where was the girl's mother? _Who_ was the girl's mother? Why wasn't Sky with _her_? Why would he wait to put this on her out of nowhere, and at the worst possible time? How was she supposed to act like everything was fine and dandy after learning _this_?

She couldn't do this. She couldn't. She had to get out of here.

But before she could even move, a bunch of small people began to swarm her like bees.

"Who're you?"

"Are you a grown up?"

"She can't be!"

"Why're you so small?"

"She's a fairy, stupid."

"I'm Twinity! Can I be a faiwy too?"

Countless childlike voices bombarded her with questions, and she felt dazed as she forced herself to smile at the kids. "Heh…hi. I'm Christine. No, not a fairy, just…small, I guess. Ouch!" For one of the children had begun tugging on her hair.

They continued to invade her personal space and ask countless questions when Sky eventually crossed over to them, still holding Peyton and murmuring sweetly to her, whose full focus was on only him. He finally turned his attention back to Christine.

"Baby, that's Anson and Emmett, my sister Lacey's boys," he explained, pointing out the two boys in the group who had to be identical twins. She would guess they were about five. "And then there's Hazel, who is also Lacey's," he pointed her out next; she looked to be six or seven, and much shyer than the others. She stood far behind them with her arms crossed. "And that's Annalise and Trinity, my other sister Serena's daughters," he pointed out the other girls who had been all over Christine from the start. Trinity couldn't have been older than four, while Annalise looked to be the same age as Hazel.

Christine doubted she could remember everything, already way over stimulated and it had barely been two minutes.

"Come here, sweetheart," Sky commanded, managing to grasp Christine's arm with his free hand amidst all of the children, pulling her toward him. "And…most importantly, this is Peyton. My daughter."

She tried her very hardest not to give Sky the death glare that she so wanted to give him, instead making herself smile at the beautiful little girl, who finally broke her gaze from Sky to look down at Christine.

"Peyton, this is my girlfriend Christine."

"Girlfriend?" the little girl repeated, her dark brows furrowing. "You like _her?_ What about Mommy?"

Christine pressed her lips together. _Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing, kid._

"Mommy and I don't like each other that way anymore. We just like each other as friends now." His voice was tight.

"Ohh, okay Daddy. Your girlfriend is pretty. Is she a princess?"

"She sure is," he said fondly, looking at Christine in a way that made her uncomfortable. She pointedly looked away, and could still feel his dark eyes on her.

"Heh," Christine started. "No, I'm not a princess. I am just a normal girl like you, Peyton. I think _you_ are pretty." She couldn't resist brushing a stray curl behind Peyton's ear, causing the little girl to laugh bashfully and bury her face into Sky's shoulder.

Christine's heart ached. She didn't understand. She glared at Sky, unable to stop herself, and his smile fell when he noticed, his eyes turning hard and questioning.

She looked away, crossing her arms.

"Alright, sweetie, go play some more," Sky sighed, putting Peyton down despite the protests she whined. "We'll be back, I promise. I just need to show Christine around, okay?"

Peyton pouted her full lips, but reluctantly agreed and stomped back to the other kids and their toys. They'd seemed to lose interest in Christine rather fast.

Sky chuckled as he took Christine's hand and began leading her out of the playroom, stopping short when she yanked it away as soon as they were back in the hallway. He stared down at her. She looked…pissed off. Very pissed off. More so than he'd ever seen from her. She was fuming. It was shocking, but was nothing compared to how he felt when he reached for her again and she hissed her next words to him, glaring straight into his eyes and not trembling the least bit.

"I swear on my parents' graves that I will scream at the top of my lungs if you touch me again."

He barked out a laugh, sure for a second that she had to be joking, but quickly became outraged when he realized she was dead serious. Her face was disgusted, and she proceeded to stalk away from him hastily without waiting for a reply. His teeth clenched, and he fought the urge to forcefully pull her back, a little nervous deep down that she would actually scream. And that infuriated him even more.

Instead, he followed close behind. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Getting _the fuck_ away from you," she spat, uncaring how angry he sounded and quickening her pace. She'd never said a curse word a day in her life. It felt good.

Christine was just about to reach the first decent of stairs when he jumped, and then she couldn't breathe.

Sky grasped her from behind in a tight chokehold, dragging her—kicking in panic now that her airflow was stolen—into the closest bedroom. It took some effort, but he managed to lock the door behind them and bring her even farther until they were in the walk-in closet. _And_ he had done it all without Christine making a sound louder than her desperate choking gasps.

He was proud of himself.

Christine saw nothing but black spots when Sky finally released her, throwing her down onto carpeted floor. She fell hard, coughing and gulping down the air.

Until Sky did something he had never done before, cutting off her air flow all over again.

He would be lying to himself if he thought he didn't want to do it, that he only did it because he had to, but there was some deep satisfaction in the hard blow he kicked into her side, her startled cry of pain muffled by the carpeted floor as she clutched at her stomach.

Christine had never been so blatantly disrespectful to him. And when his _daughter_ was around? Her ass was lucky Peyton didn't see. His blood was boiling. He almost wanted to hit her again, but knew it would take her long enough to recover from just one as it was.

The pain was horrible, much worse than the knife had ever been. The heated attack knocked all of the remaining air out of her, left nothing but agonizing pain and nausea, and she feared she might throw up. All the courage that had surfaced in her moments before pathetically crumbled into nothing as she writhed on the floor—gasping and coughing—wondering why she had to be so stupid. Hadn't she learned by now that Sky would never let her get away with anything, let alone disrespecting him and _threatening_ him? She couldn't believe she had actually done that.

For some reason, her mind immediately went to Erik. She wished he were here. Would he protect her if he were? He was very thin, yes, but not weak. No, she could tell there was menacing strength in that man, could see it in the power he exuded when playing music. Would he care enough to fight for her, render Sky unconscious or paralyzed and take her away, help her heal? It was a hopeless fantasy, and she scoffed inwardly. Why would he ever think about her in that way? She was his pathetic little student, after all, nothing more.

Before she could recover, Sky bent down and grabbed a fistful of her hair at the base of her scalp, forcing her to look up at him and ignoring her cry of pain. "Are you done being stupid? Or do you need another reminder of how this works?" he said through his teeth, cocking his fist.

She flinched, sobbing, "No, please no! I'm done being stupid, I swear. Don't hurt me, pl—" she'd tried to shield herself with her hands, resulting in the screaming protest of her injured side, and she hissed a breath through her teeth, trying not to cry too hard. It made her hurt worse.

Sky released her and straightened, huffing out a frustrated sigh. "Wait here," he instructed. "I'll be back in a second."

"Okay," she whispered, lying back down on the floor and curling up. It seemed to make the pain a little more bearable.

Though Sky was almost positive she wouldn't try to escape again, he still put the empty bedroom's desk chair underneath the doorknob of the closet, just in case. Luckily this room didn't seem to be occupied by anyone, no evidence of suitcases or bags of any kind. Even if it was, he doubted his sisters would be home for a while still, and his dad and the other guys had just left. Still, he was cautious as he snuck onto the second floor for ice and a quick raid of his mother's medicine cabinet. The poor woman wouldn't miss them with how stocked up she kept the pills for her chronic pain.

Sky didn't feel the least bit guilty, even after seeing Christine cry and flinch away from him. She really knew how to kill a good mood, didn't she? He wondered why she had been so angry with him, having expected her to be surprised, yes, but happy that she would get to have his sweet little girl in her life.

It seems they had a long talk to have. She had better straighten up, or she would deeply regret it.

When he returned to the closet Christine was right where he had left her; curled up on the floor, hiccoughing quietly. He helped her sit up, and gave her enough painkillers that she would feel perfect in no time. He lifted her shirt to inspect the wound despite her protests, finding a huge, fresh bruise that almost made him whistle. She sure scarred easy.

Or maybe he had kicked her harder than he thought. Either way, he felt she deserved it.

He pressed the cold towel full of ice to her bruise, ignoring her wince. "You have no one to blame but yourself," he scolded her. "I thought you were finally getting smarter than this, Christine."

She sniffled. "I know. I'm s-sorry. I was stupid."

"What the hell was your problem? You know better than to speak to me like that."

"I…I just don't know why you would spring this kind of thing on me so suddenly..."

"Do you think _I'm_ stupid, Christine?" he threatened, grasping one of her wrists in a tight grip.

"N-no!"

"Then you better tell me the truth. That is not enough reason for you to do something so idiotic. You were livid."

"Well I—ouch! Please let go," Christine sobbed, relieved when he reluctantly released her wrist, and she rubbed it with her free hand. Her mind raced, trying to come up with a convincing enough lie. "I just…I had no clue that you had a daughter, and the fact that I'm supposed to take in all this new information and pretend like I've known all along and am all fine and happy with it…it's just too much. I don't know why I have to keep lying—I don't know _how_ I can be who you want me to be, Sky. I don't know what you want from me…" her voice broke, choking on another sob. "This is just too much. I can't do it anymore. I want to go home."

Christine's face crumpled and she cried into her hands. Though she didn't mention how disgusting he was for doing all of this in the first place, and that she felt it was even worse now that she knew he had a little girl—what if something like this happened to _her_? How would he feel about _that_?—she had been more honest than she'd intended. It could only lead to more punishment. She braced herself, hoping whatever it was that it would be over soon and wouldn't be too painful.

Sky let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, swearing quietly to himself. She _did_ have a point, as much as he hated to admit it. He guessed he could have prepared her a little better for all of this, but he honestly hadn't even considered her reaction. He definitely hadn't expected for her to be such a baby about everything. It was so frustrating.

"Well guess what? You don't have a home anymore," he reminded her harshly, and she flinched. " _I'm_ your home now. And need I remind you how much worse things could be, _princess_? Have I ever been unnecessarily abusive or neglectful to you?"

Keeping her face in her hands she shook her head fast, knowing it was the smart thing to do.

"Have I _ever_ kept you locked up for longer than I had to? Have I ever fucked you when I know that you're terrified of it, no matter how _fucking badly_ I want to?" he growled at her, and she whimpered as she shook her head. "Exactly. You need to stop this shit and realize just how good I am to you. Because believe me, sweetheart, it could be a lot worse. I could make you wish that you were dead. And I will if you don't get your act together in the next five minutes. Am I clear?"

"Yes," she gasped, swallowing the rest of her tears. "I'll try to be better. Please don't make it worse…I'm sorry, S-sky."

"Good," he huffed. "You better be. Now, are you still in pain?" He moved the icy compress to examine her bruise again.

"Not as much," she rasped. "I think the medicine is helping. And the ice."

"Wait here," he ordered, rising from the floor. "I'm gonna get you some more water."

Christine curled up again when he left, resting her chin on her knees as she sniffled, resisting the desire to cry some more. She thought about Erik again, wishing she could hear his voice, wishing it would wrap around her in a safe, warm cocoon, where she didn't have to worry about the horror she was constantly in. She always felt so safe with him.

It was pretty sad and pathetic of her; she'd come to realize, to have developed this delusional crush on her voice teacher. It was his _job_ to teach her, not his desire. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ to spend time with her; he had to.

Still, she often daydreamed about him, silently wishing he'd reciprocate her unexplainable feelings and take her away from all of this. Ever since that first dream she'd had, that desire for him had never gone away. It was torturous, but she preferred _that_ pain and hopelessness over _this_ any day.

She chewed on her lip, quivering at the thought of Sky's return and the threats he'd made. He _could_ make things much worse, she decided, considering the things he's pointed out. He did let her go to school—let her be with Erik—and she didn't know how she could survive if she at least didn't have _that_. He hadn't forced himself on her in the worst way— _yet—_ though she did have to deal with everything else he'd done to her already. It was awful, but it _could_ be worse. _I could make you wish that you were dead._ She shuddered.

But how could she just put all of this anger and confusion and disgust away like it was nothing? How could she smile and be pleasant and polite like everything in her life was perfect?

On the bright side, whatever drugs he'd given her had worked wonders. She barely felt the pain of his blow now, and had no more need for the ice. So at least she wouldn't have to try so hard to hide that she had been assaulted by her so called "boyfriend". She was still surprised that he had actually gone that far…he was so mad at her…

She jumped at the turn of the doorknob, swallowing hard and wiping her wet face with her hands as Sky came back in. He still looked mad, and she avoided his hard eyes, thanking him quietly when he handed her the glass of water, hoping he didn't see how it trembled in her hand. She sipped it slowly.

Sky could see how terrified she was of him now, and he knew that it was time to switch roles. Pushing his remaining anger aside, he reminded himself of how much he loved her, how much she had already changed things for him and how she could change even more. He slowly sat down in front of her, offering a small smile as she drank, gently combing through her messy hair with his fingers. Her astonishing eyes were surprised, but they screamed relief as well.

"Come here," he invited quietly, opening his arms. Just as he guessed she would, she set the glass aside and threw herself into him, her breath shaky as well as her body. He held onto her tightly, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay, baby," he crooned. "You're going to be amazing. I promise, if you play your part right for me today, I will give you whatever you want after it's over. Okay? And you won't have to worry about any of the bad stuff. Just be the perfectly sweet, convincing girl I know you are…"

He went on like that for a while, and Christine nodded along to everything he said, took the comfort he offered greedily. Where else would she find it? She didn't even expect it from _him_ now, but she sure was thankful for it. Sky was always easier to comply with when he was like _this_ : sweet and encouraging and comforting. Not hungry or angry or level headedly threatening…

"Now, Christine," he broached, his tone becoming serious, but still gentle. He pulled her away to arms length, staring intensely into her eyes and rubbing circles into her collarbone. "You're going to be meeting Peyton's mother today. My ex-girlfriend. _She_ is the one you will need to be the most convincing to, do you hear me?"

She nodded slowly, not knowing how but vowing to do so anyway.

He went on seriously, "Because if you do, she might let Peyton be back in my life permanently. And that is the _most_ important thing to me. Do you understand me?"

Christine nodded, but her brows came together, unable to stop herself from asking. "Why…doesn't she allow you to be in Peyton's life now?"

Sky's teeth clenched. "I'm sure she'll tell you herself," he muttered. "But just know that no matter what she tells you, I never once treated Peyton wrong. I was the perfect father to that girl and that's all you need to know. Got it?"

"Okay…but…"

"Look," he huffed. "I just need you to convince her that I've changed since we were together, okay? Talk about how sweet and gentle and trusting I am. No matter what she says to you, you have to convince her that I'm different now and the best boyfriend you've ever had."

Christine stared in a daze. He really couldn't be serious…

"Remember what we talked about? If you do this for me, things will get even better for us, okay? But if you mess this up for me, Christine, there will be a _lot_ of consequences."

She swallowed. He was dead serious. There was no hope. "I…I'll try my best."

He grinned. "That's my girl."

Sky kissed her then, and she froze. A sudden realization crept into her mind, and she had to know…

"Sky, wait," she stopped him gently. "Is this…is this the reason for…everything?"

"What do you mean, baby?" he moved his lips to her neck, pulling her closer to him.

Christine gulped, her throat going tight again. She chose her words carefully, wary of his temper, keeping her tone gentle and curious, though all she wanted to do was scream and cry. "Is this why you…chose me? Why I'm here? So I could help you get your daughter back?"

Sky pulled back, blinking at her innocently. "Of course not, baby. You're here because I love you. I love my daughter too, and want her in my life, of course. But I'm not just using you for that. I need you every bit as much as I need her. Do you hear me?"

She couldn't tell whether his answer made her feel worse or better. All she felt was…emptiness. Still, she nodded slowly. "Yes," she breathed.

"We're going to be so happy together," he said, kissing her again. "I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to the fast & amazing responses I received for the last chapter, I was able to crank out this chapter much quicker than usual. A huge thank you to everyone who read & reviewed. You are my motivators. **

**I hope you all equally enjoy this longer than usual chapter.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 20_

He could hardly bear being alone lately.

Which was quite humorous, considering the fate he'd been doomed to since some cruel creator thought it was a bright idea to bestow _this_ face upon him at conception. Still, he knew if he remained home alone all he would do was indulge in _her_ , and he had to at least try to control himself. He would lose his mind if he let himself continue on the way he had been, live in some unhealthy fantasy of something he'd never have.

Nadir had called him the night before and invited him over Saturday afternoon for grilling and beers and some televised sporting event and whatnot. Erik, of course, had declined the invitation immediately, insisting it all sounded awful and he would much prefer being home composing. Nadir had pressed him to consider it, claiming that they needed to "hang out" more, to which Erik had laughed and sarcastically said, "Oh, yes, _please._ That is exactly what I need. _"_

He still felt slightly chagrined to be knocking at the old man's door now, stubborn as Erik was. But he knew company would do him at least some good.

Nadir greeted him enthusiastically when he answered the door. "Hey, Erik! I'm glad you changed your mind! Come on in, I was just about to fire up the grill."

The moment Erik stepped inside Nadir's small, single-story house, he regretted it. "It is a thousand degrees in here," he complained.

"What? The thermostat is set at seventy-six. Now that's generous, Erik. You know I wouldn't notice a difference if it were set at eighty." Nadir led him into the kitchen and handed him a cold beer from the fridge. Erik could see Nadir had been prepping the food all morning, the countertops covered with condiments and hamburger buns and vegetables and meat and such.

"Damned Middle Eastern blood," Erik muttered, twisting the top off the glass bottle and taking a deep gulp.

Nadir chuckled. "Exactly. Oh, and just a heads up, my neighbor Anne is coming over too."

Erik blinked.

"She's bringing dessert."

"Lovely," Erik grumbled, his teeth clenching.

"Oh, come on, I think you'll like her! She's my age, but more like you personality wise. You know, tough, uptight…" Nadir chattered on as he picked up the platter of hamburger meat and opened the sliding glass door to the backyard. Erik followed him reluctantly out into the heat, listening to him in amusement as Nadir turned on the grill. "Anne's daughter is a single mother. They were supposed to come too, but I guess Meg had somewhere else to be. She's about your age, I think, maybe a bit younger. Teaches dance at a private high school. Very pretty. And her little girl is just darling! I was hoping you would get to meet Meg. I bet you two would get along nicely."

Erik very nearly spit out the sip of beer he had taken. "Have you gone mental?" he sputtered.

"What?" Nadir pointedly ignored Erik's fiery eyes as he placed the meat on the grill, sizzling and smoke following. "You need to find a good woman, Erik. You could use some female energy around to soften you up."

"You can't be…you—" Erik made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "First of all, have I _ever_ expressed interest in _you_ setting me up?"

Nadir shrugged. "I just thought you might be looking, that's all." It wasn't that Nadir actually thought Erik was the right man for Meg—Allah knows Anne probably would not approve either, strict as she was—but he knew broaching the topic of women might make him bring up the mystery woman he had drunkenly mumbled about the last time again. He didn't think it wise to mention it outright. If Erik wanted to talk about it, _he_ would bring it up. Otherwise, Nadir knew if he pestered Erik about it, he would just close up and pretend his feelings were nonexistent, as per usual.

"Well I am most certainly _not_ ," Erik grunted, taking another long gulp of his beer. "It's all futile, anyway. You know that as much as I do."

Nadir sighed. "We do not know that. I am sure if you actually _tried_ …"

"Enough, Nadir," Erik snapped. "I am finished with this conversation."

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to see you happy. You know that."

 _Hah. Me, happy? What a concept._ Erik didn't say it aloud. He knew there were few things in the world that could make him experience true happiness. And the very thing that would make him happiest seemed impossible. But he wondered… would it be easier to bear if he never _did_ try? Or would it be worth it to try, even if he did inevitably fail? The old man's words made him uncertain.

"Fine," Erik broached slowly, unsurely. "Let us say—hypothetically, of course—that I did meet someone of…interest to me…"

Nadir was thrilled, but he maintained his composure, pretending to have his full focus on grilling the burgers and only half listening to Erik's words. The only indicator he gave was a nod, and the smallest head tilt in Erik's direction.

"I am obviously not attractive, nor charming or charismatic in any way. Just what would you suggest I do, old man? Demand she go on a date with me and threaten her if she refuses?" He kept his tone sarcastic, though sadly he would be lying if he said the thought had not crossed his mind before.

Nadir took the bait and laughed as he flipped the burgers. "Definitely not. And—hypothetically—I would tell you to make a gesture. Get her a gift; something obviously romantic so that she'll know that you are interested."

"Gift?"

"Sure! Like a card or some candy or…or flowers! You can never go wrong with flowers."

"Hmm. Interesting," Erik mumbled, finishing off his drink. "I am getting another beer."

"Grab me one too, would you?"

Erik left the conversation at that, but he honestly considered it, wondering if it would be so terrible to try something like that with Christine. She seemed to be…girly. Perhaps she would like something along the lines of what Nadir had suggested. Of course, she was already in a relationship with _that man_ (which Erik still did not understand in the least bit), but perhaps she was looking for an excuse to leave. She never seemed to gush about her lover any chance she got like most young women would. And…she _did_ touch his hand, completely at her own will…

Or perhaps it was all just wishful thinking. He seemed to do that a lot these days.

It did not matter. He was already suffering every second since she came into his life in the first place; why not experiment a little?

Erik had his mind made up by the time he returned to the backyard with two more beers. He would get a gift for Christine on the evening of her performance. Anonymously, of course, so that he could gauge her reaction before deciding if he wanted to reveal if it was him or not. If she seemed excited by the prospect of an admirer outside of her current boyfriend, then perhaps there would be hope after all.

The doorbell rang shortly after they returned inside, to which Nadir swiftly paced to the front door to answer. Erik stayed in the kitchen, busying himself with setting out plates and utensils, dreading having to meet someone new. It was effort enough to be around Nadir, his one and only friend, let alone a complete stranger as well.

"Hey, Anne, thanks for coming," Erik heard Nadir greet. "We just finished grilling."

"We?" the woman questioned, her voice deep and raspy.

"My friend Erik and I," explained Nadir, leading her to the kitchen. "He decided to come after all. He's right in here. Erik, this is my neighbor Anne Giry. Anne, Erik Gabriel. He recently started working at the university with me, but we've known each other for years."

Anne was tall and thin, with black hair up in a tight bun and icy blue eyes. She was dressed professionally in black slacks and a white blouse. Her skin was quite pale considering they lived in the desert—not that Erik had any room to talk—and her thin smile was polite but not necessarily friendly. She made no move to shake Erik's hand, thankfully, so he simply nodded once in greeting.

She nodded back. "Nice to meet you," she said, turning back to Nadir. "Sorry I'm late. I made Meg promise to call me every hour. She called just before I was going to leave. Ah, here're the brownies."

Nadir took the tin foil-covered dish Anne offered him, setting it on the counter with everything else. "I'm sorry they couldn't make it. What are they up to this weekend? Sounds serious."

Anne sighed, side glancing at Erik, as if she were uncomfortable speaking about it with him there.

Erik cleared his throat. "Pardon me, I will step outside."

"No, no," Anne insisted, stopping him. "It's okay. I would just…feel rude if you didn't know what we were talking about." She paused, taking a breath and stiffening. "Nadir already knows, but my daughter, Meg, was in an abusive relationship a couple years ago. Her child's father is no longer a part of their lives."

Nadir gasped. "Don't tell me they're with _him_ , are they?"

"Of course not. Meg never wants to be near him again. But they _are_ visiting his family. They swore he would not be there, but I don't know if we can trust them. So far it's been fine, but it is still early. I'm just worried."

"That's completely understandable," Nadir said, touching her shoulder.

"Thanks. Anyway," Anne sighed, relaxing again. "If I keep stepping out to answer the phone, that is why. Now, I'm starving. Erik, would you be so kind as to hand me a plate?"

* * *

Sky went over everything with Christine once more: how she should act, what she should say, not say, etc. She felt numb as she nodded along to everything he said, unsure how she would be able to do it. She already felt completely drained after everything that had already happened that morning, and the fact that he expected her to be at her absolute best the rest of the day was just unfair.

But he did, and he made it very clear that if she messed up in any way, she would be in big, big trouble. There was nothing she could do but swear to him that she would do her best. And she had to.

When Sky finally helped her up off the floor and told her it was time to go downstairs and meet his mother, Christine asked for a few minutes to freshen up in the bathroom. He agreed easily, probably able to see that she desperately needed to wash her face and fix her hair.

She was lucky to have put on waterproof mascara that morning, so her face didn't look too atrocious. After splashing some cold water on her cheeks and finger combing through her waves a few times, she looked almost normal again. Nothing a stranger would notice. Before stepping out, she curiously lifted her silky shirt to examine her bruise in the mirror, feeling light headed when she saw it. Fresh and angry, red and purple and blue against her pale skin. It was a miracle she couldn't feel it. It looked so awful she was getting nauseous at the mere sight.

Putting her shirt back into place with shaky hands, she took a deep, shuddering breath. If Sky had no problem doing _that_ to her, there was no doubt that he wasn't bluffing about the other threats he'd made. And that fact not only made her more scared of him than ever, but also put a strange ache in her stomach. Her heart felt hollow too. Betrayal? Hurt? She wasn't sure what it could be. But it felt awful and wrong, and she had to swallow the lump in her throat before exiting the bathroom and facing him again.

She must really be losing her mind. Why was she sorry for how she'd behaved? Why did she suddenly wish for his approval? His forgiveness?

Sky's brows came together in concern when she came out. "Hey," he asked gently. "You okay? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "No…I'm f-fine. I'm just…really sorry, Sky."

Grasping the sides of her arms softly, he sunk down to one knee; their faces near the same level that way. She clearly avoided his eyes. "Look at me," he commanded softly. When she did, he smiled. "You will be totally forgiven if you do everything just how we talked about. You're going to be perfect. I know you are."

"How?" she whispered.

Sky cupped either side of her face, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Because _you_ are perfect. God, baby, you are so beautiful. I mean, look at you."

She bit her lip, her cheeks going warm.

"Come here." He pulled her face down, kissing her plump lips softly. "I love you. Okay?"

"Okay," she murmured, slightly appeased. And that terrified her.

He stayed on his knees in front of her. "Now, smile for me, baby," he said cheerfully. "Let me see those pearly whites."

She made a halfhearted attempt, but it must have looked as bad as it felt, because Sky groaned.

"Come on, you can do better than that," he teased, beginning to tickle her upper ribs softly, careful to avoid her injured area.

"Sky, stop," Christine protested, squirming.

"Not until you smile like the sun! Come on!" He laughed again, putting more pressure on his tickling fingers, and sure enough, Christine burst out a giggle.

"Okay, okay," she tried to stop him with her weak little hands, trying not to laugh and failing. "See, I'm smiling. You can stop now!"

"That's my good girl," he cheered, kissing her cheek before rising back onto his feet. "Now, let's go meet my mom. Start you off easy. She's going to love you."

By the time they made it downstairs, the kids were finishing up lunch and bouncing with excitement to go swimming. Peyton ran to Sky as soon as she saw him, hugging his leg and asking if he would swim with her. Sky picked her up and spun her around, making her squeal and laugh, and remorsefully told her he still had to eat lunch, but that he would come outside and watch her as soon as she was finished. He kissed her cheek and set her down, and she ran back to the other kids, babbling in excitement.

With Christine's hand in his, he led her to their giant kitchen, where his mother was much too focused on cleaning up after the children's lunch to notice their entrance. "Hazel," she called over her shoulder, rinsing dishes in the sink. "Make sure all the little ones have their floaties on. But don't let them go outside yet. I'm almost finished."

Sky cleared his throat, and when she turned her head, his mother gasped. "Skylar! Oh, there you are," she gushed; quickly wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and rushing over to hug him. "Peyton was going on and on about you so I knew you had to be around here somewhere. Oh, I'm so happy we're all here."

"Me too," he said, pulling away with a warm smile for the bubbly woman. Sky's mother was definitely the most bearable to be around out of his whole family. Of course, her motherly teasing and smothering could be extremely annoying, but he knew she didn't mean any harm by it. The poor woman just wanted a happy family.

It was sad that she had to waste all her efforts on theirs.

Christine couldn't resist. She snorted. "'Skylar'?"

Sky rolled his eyes.

His mother laughed, turning to Christine. "Oh, it's just something I call him. His father refused to let me name him that. I was lucky he bent on Sky alone. But I do so love Skylar."

"Oh, me too," Christine giggled with her. "I might just have to start calling him that myself."

Sky's own laugh was tight. "Ha, don't even think about it."

Christine pressed her lips together to keep from laughing anymore.

"Oh, _Skylar_ , I like her," the older woman commended. She turned to Christine, extending her manicured, suntanned hand. "I'm Denise."

Christine shook it with a warm smile, finding it easy to be sweet to her. She seemed very nice, though she had every look of being an extremely rich woman: perfectly blown out and highlighted hair, skin tight, knee length dress showing off her gorgeous figure, high heels that clicked on the hard floor when she walked, impeccable makeup and white smile.

Of course, she definitely didn't suspect her son of being a delusional, insane kidnapper and abuser. So that was a downside.

"Christine. Lovely to meet you."

The shouts of restless children interrupted them, and soon after, Hazel ran in and stood close to Denise's side.

"Can we go swimming now, Grandma?" Hazel asked quietly, her face slightly distressed from being in charge of all the other kids, no doubt.

Denise patted her head. "Sure, honey. Let's go." She blew a kiss to Sky and Christine as she followed Hazel out of the kitchen. "Have some lunch and come outside when you're finished, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, she disappeared around the corner, letting the kids out the backdoor. Their excited screams were finally quieted with their exit, and Sky let out a sigh as he took a couple plates from the stack on the counter. "Lunch?" he offered, handing her a plate.

"Please," Christine nodded fast, desperate for something to fill her still slightly queasy stomach. All the food lain out on the kitchen island looked to be purchased from some high-end deli: fancy platters of meat, cheese, bread, vegetables, and fruit. There was a huge cooler open on the floor next to the island as well, filled with an array of sodas and beers. A coke sounded amazing, and Christine dug around the ice until she found one. Sky favored a beer, picking one for himself.

"Are you _sure_ I can't call you Skylar?" Christine asked casually as she filled her plate with food, unable to keep from teasing him now that they were alone. Though she had been terrified of him ten minutes ago, the meeting of his mother had put her in a lighter mood, and he seemed to be in similar spirits now. So, why not have a little fun? She'd always hated when he would make fun of her, which he did pretty much every chance he got, and it felt nice to hold something over him for once.

Sky scoffed, shaking his head as he looked down at her. "You know, I've always wanted you to be playful with me, but _this_? You're playing a dangerous game, baby."

The warning in his tone seemed light, so she didn't see the harm in pushing him further. "I just think it suits you better. That's all," she said innocently.

"You think so, do you?" he muttered, taking his lunch to the kitchen table and placing it down before stalking back to her with a grin she could only describe as evil.

Her stomach turned, and she left her own food on the counter where she stood and tried to run. A wasteful effort, of course, as Sky caught her within seconds and crushed his mouth down on hers without warning. She whimpered, shocked, yet relieved that it was a kiss and not something else. However, this kiss was rough and hungry and demanding, and she struggled to respond to it with enthusiasm that matched his own. She let out a startled squeak against his mouth when he lifted her onto the countertop by the sink.

"Fuck," he gasped, moving his grazing lips to her neck. "I want you so bad right now."

She half pushed-half held onto his shoulders, her heart pounding in dread. "W-we can't, though," she reminded him quietly. "We have to eat… and g-go outside."

"Mmm," he hummed, biting her earlobe and enjoying her shiver. "I'll eat you for lunch, how about that?"

She shook her head. "N-" she tried to protest, but his wet lips were insistently on hers again.

The sound of the front door opening and male voices made Christine panic, and she pushed Sky with all her might, thankful when their lips broke apart.

"Someone's coming," she whispered, and Sky chuckled quietly as he helped her down from the counter, smoothing her hair back into place.

Three men, one being Sky's father and the other two vaguely familiar from the photo in Sky's bedroom, stopped in their tracks when they caught the two of them. They had to be Sky's sisters' husbands. Christine cheeks were on fire, knowing how they must look: clothing slightly rumpled, face red, lips swollen and glistening, Sky obviously pleased with himself as his smug smile suggested.

The men's expressions became amused, and Christine resisted the urge to run from the room and never return.

"Well, I hope we're not interrupting anything," Ben finally said, his tone saying otherwise.

"Not at all," Sky replied without missing a beat. "Robbie, Connor, this is my girlfriend Christine. We were just about to eat lunch if you three would like to join us."

They did, to her dismay, and lunch was awkward and uncomfortable. She didn't think her blush ever lessened throughout the whole ordeal. Though they barely spoke to her—favoring talk of work and money and nonsense that was pretty much all gibberish to her ears—each of the men couldn't seem to stop glancing Christine's way every few moments as she ate in silence. They probably thought her to be some trollop who couldn't keep her hands off her "boyfriend" anytime they were alone. How humiliating.

Christine did figure out that Robbie—fit, dirty blonde hair and beard trimmed to perfection, green eyes—was Lacey's husband, and Connor—tall and lean, light brown hair and blue eyes—was Serena's husband. She wondered when she would meet the sisters. Sky had informed her before that they had stolen Peyton's mother away for shopping or something. There was no telling when they'd be back, but she hoped it would be soon and that she wouldn't be the only female in the room anymore. Perhaps then they would stop looking at her like that.

Christine excused herself from the table quietly when she finished eating and made her way to the bathroom, desperate to get away. She tried to ignore the whispers and low chuckles she could still hear as she turned the corner to the hallway, hoping Sky wouldn't urge them on. A feeling in her gut said that was unlikely, and her fists clenched at her sides.

After washing her hands and taking her sweet time freshening up, Christine exited the bathroom with reluctance, making her way down the hallway slowly. But as soon as she passed the front door in the foyer, it swung open, and she froze.

Three chattering women entered, countless shopping bags attached to their arms. Twins seemed to run in the family, Christine realized, as Serena and Lacey were clearly identical. She wondered why she didn't notice they were twins in the family portrait. Perhaps it was because they hadn't been standing close together like they were now. They were stunning; each like a younger version of Denise, and again Christine was startled by Sky's plainness compared to the rest of them.

The third woman had to be Peyton's mother, then, which Christine could have gathered on her own. She had the exact same dark curls and chocolate colored eyes as Peyton, and the same captivating smile, except her skin tone was much darker than the child's, and not unnaturally so, Christine could tell. She was beautiful, and Christine almost couldn't believe that _Sky_ had somehow gotten _her_ , once upon a time.

When they finally noticed Christine standing there, the conversation stopped and their faces turned questioning.

"Who are you?" one of the twins asked rudely.

She hesitated, and then answered warily, "C-Christine."

"Christine?" the other twin echoed, then turned to her sister. "Did Mom hire a babysitter or something?"

"No, I came here with—" Christine tried to say, but a gasp interrupted her, and she focused on the source.

Peyton's mother's face flickered with different emotions, and Christine watched as first shock, then anger, pain, fear, and betrayal settled in with whatever she was staring at. Christine thought she had a good guess, and then the woman choked out an outraged, "Sky?"

She was right.

Sky stood across the foyer, having just stepped into view from the dining area. He held his head high, slowly made his way to Christine and draped an arm over her shoulder, dark eyes never leaving the distressed woman's. His voice was relaxed and easy as he said, "Hello, Meg."


	21. Chapter 21

**As always, thank you all so much for reading & reviewing & following. I cannot believe this fic has a hundred followers now! Wow. I am so grateful. You all are the reason I keep writing. **

**Please leave me your thoughts after reading this chapter. It won't be long before a huge turning point.**

* * *

 _Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 21_

It had all been a trick.

She should have known. Meg wasn't sure what to say, or even what to do, as she stood before the man she'd thought she would never have to see again, her stomach sinking. She felt very stupid to have believed Sky's skeevy father in the first place. He had even _paid_ her to come, insisting they needed to visit and swearing Sky's absence. She should have guessed that it was more than just a gift from desperate grandparents who wanted to see their granddaughter again. She should have guessed it was all a plot conceived against her.

So many memories raced through her mind, things she'd long repressed, but they all came flooding back at that ever-present smirk on Sky's lips. Her fists clenched. It was surprising how he could even have the guts to be here. He had to know that she had been serious about taking necessary action against him; otherwise he wouldn't have stayed away for so long. Right?

What was even more surprising, however, was seeing who was _with_ him. The girl under his arm couldn't be older than twenty, Meg was positive, and she was extremely pretty. Not only that, but this girl—Christine, she remembered her name was—seemed to have an aura of gentleness, even goodness, surrounding her. Her face was kind and her shy smile was sweet but nervous, her strangely colored—almost purple—eyes wide and friendly. Meg was usually a good judge of character at first glance, and the two of them together just didn't make any sense.

The twins got bored of their little standoff quickly and exited without a word, to which Meg was relieved. An audience for this sort of thing wasn't ideal, and if she had to spend one more minute with the spoiled brats she would probably throw something at them. Hell, they were most likely in on this whole thing as well. That would explain the incessant pleading to go shopping with them.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Meg finally accused, crossing her arms and glaring up at Sky. She glanced at the blonde for a second, wondering how much she knew about the situation. It couldn't be very much considering she allowed Sky to cling to her like she was his most prized possession.

Sky scoffed. "I am allowed to visit my family whenever I please. I just got lucky this time, I guess."

Meg shook her head, scowling. "No, you planned this. Playing the manipulative puppeteer once again, no doubt. It was only a matter of time. I can't believe how stupid I am to have allowed Peyton to come here."

Christine swallowed, uncomfortable with being in the middle of it all. Plus, she knew that if Sky got angry about what was being said to him, _she_ would be the one to suffer for it later. Still, she hung onto every word, listening intently and keeping her expression as neutral as possible.

Sky leaned forward for emphasis, all hint of a smile dropping from his hard face. "Well I am just so _sorry_ that I had to see _my daughter,_ Meg. Is that so awful of me? I can't help that I love that little girl more than anything in the world. And she loves me every bit as much back. It baffles me how could you even keep us away from each other. It's just not right."

Most of his hard exterior fell throughout his little speech, and Meg was surprised at the unexpected vulnerability. It reminded her of a very different time…

The truth is, she used to love Sky. A lot. Too much. Even when things had gotten bad, even when his behavior had become different and scary and concerning…she had still loved him, unable to help herself. He was the father of her child and the first man she had ever really fallen for.

Being near him again reminded her all too well of what that had felt like, and it wasn't pleasant. It was easier to act like she hated him all this time, to channel the anger rather than the pain, but the truth came back to her, unwelcome. She bit her lip, breaking away from the piercing gaze of those dark eyes that never ceased to haunt her, even after all this time.

"I had to," Meg huffed, blinking furiously at threatening tears. "You know I did. It wasn't… _we_ weren't right, Sky. It wasn't a healthy environment for us and especially not for Peyton."

"Do you honestly think I haven't realized that every moment since you two left?" he pleaded. "I never expected you to leave without a word. You didn't even give me a chance to apologize, Meg. You changed your number and your mother refused to speak to me. Do you know how helpless I felt?"

She glanced back at him reluctantly, her lips pressing together in a loss for words.

"Look," he continued firmly, his speech having been prepared for weeks. "I am not going to stand here and defend the way I acted back then, and I am not blaming you one bit. This is me owning up to my mistakes. The way I treated you was not good, and I didn't need some shrink to tell me that after you guys left when I already knew. I was insecure and paranoid and that made me crazy. But I've learned and grown a lot since then. Honest. All I want is my daughter back in my life. That's it. I swear I'm not trying to trick you into taking me back, Meg. I respect you too much to do that. I just need my daughter back."

Meg sighed heavily, rubbing at her temple with two fingers like she had a headache. "I just…don't know, Sky. How could I ever trust you again?"

"I _never_ harmed Peyton in any way," he reminded her. "And I never will. You _know_ that, Meg."

"No, I don't know that, Sky," Meg argued. "The way you treated me is not how a man should ever treat a women, and you were supposed to be an example to her. You're her father."

Sky's teeth clenched, and he had to remind himself to stay calm. He took a breath before replying. "I know. You're right. And like I said before, I own up to that. But I really have changed."

"How could I know that?"

"Look…would it help if you talked to Christine alone?" he gestured to quiet Christine, who felt more like a stage prop than a human being at the moment. She nodded helpfully, knowing her role.

Before Meg could protest, Sky went on, "You can tell her anything, _everything_ , if you want to. And I know she'll believe every word, and still give you her honest opinion."

Meg deliberated, staring hard at Christine. "How much has he told you?" she eventually demanded, suspicious.

"Not much at all," Christine answered truthfully, carefully choosing her next words. "Um…he wanted to give you the chance to fill me in. To keep my opinion…unbiased, I guess."

Meg's eyes narrowed. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Three months," Sky lied before Christine could think up an answer. She just nodded along.

"So you want to help your new boyfriend get his kid back even if he doesn't deserve it?" Meg countered.

Christine swallowed, trying to remember what she was supposed to say now, hoping her voice didn't tremble with her fear of messing up. "Actually, if he doesn't deserve it, then…I won't be afraid to admit that to you, or even him. But I don't even _know_ the full story, so I really can't say if it's right or not. That's what you're here for, right?" She bit her lip, hopeful that Meg would take the bait. Sky's nails were already digging into her skin; she could only imagine the horror that would wait for her if she failed him.

Meg seemed to be satisfied with Christine's response, and she eventually nodded. "Fine," she clipped, eyes flashing to Sky. "I'll tell her _everything_. And then she can decide whether she thinks it's a good idea to let you near Peyton. Or even herself."

Sky had the courtesy to look nervous, and he nodded once. "Fair enough."

"You must be hungry," Christine offered, "why don't you eat lunch first, and then we can talk in private?"

Still slightly suspicious, Meg glanced back and forth at the two of them, before finally nodding and making her way to the kitchen.

As soon as she turned the corner, Sky was crushing Christine to him in a tight hug, his lips pressing firmly to the top of her head.

"You are so amazing," he whispered. "You're doing great. Keep it up."

"Okay," she tried to say, but it came out garbled from her face being smashed up against his chest.

He chuckled.

They hung out in the backyard as they waited for Meg to finish eating; lounging on the pool chairs under shady umbrellas and watching the kids play in the sparkling water. Sky talked to his mother about what had just happened, Christine presumed, but was too much inside of her own head to pay any attention. She stared off into space, her hands clasped tightly together as she tried to plan out how this next conversation with Meg would go.

Sky hadn't disclosed much—well, not anything really—on what he had done in that relationship to make Meg leave, and Christine honestly wished she didn't have to find out. It had to be very bad, of course; it was no secret to her that Sky was capable of all things awful. But to know that someone else had to suffer because of him, let alone the mother of sweet Peyton, was going to be extremely hard to swallow. And it would be even harder to remain calm hearing it.

But she had to. If she were going to survive this nightmare, she would have to play along to keep herself safe. The day was barely half over and she'd already been through too much. Christine accepted that she couldn't win just yet, but she fiercely believed—she had to—that an opportunity would arise in the future where she would escape.

That day obviously wasn't today. So she had to do whatever it took to make things easier for her for the time being.

Sky had made it very clear that he would be listening to every single word of their conversation, and that he would be close enough to take immediate action if he had to. She wouldn't be able to take another beating, or worse. And besides, Christine definitely believed that if she was successful, that Sky hadn't been lying when he promised things would get better. There was really no choice for her then.

"Daddy, watch this!" Peyton's excited scream brought Christine out of her thoughts, and she looked just in time to see Peyton proudly throw water above her head and giggle as it showered back down on her. Sky clapped and cheered for her, and Christine couldn't hold back a small smile of her own, which fell with her next thought.

If she _did_ somehow get Peyton back into Sky's life, what fate would befall the precious little girl at Christine's hands?

* * *

The kids were wrapped in towels, the adults chattering and drinking by the time Sky led Meg and Christine to the dimly lit den, the curtains drawn over the windows. He left them alone—or so it seemed, but Christine knew he would hear every word—and they sat on one of the stylish grey sofas, torsos facing one another.

Meg didn't look very comfortable, and Christine was sure she didn't either. Her stomach twisted and turned, and she had to keep reminding herself that this conversation would determine _everything_. She forced herself to remain calm, breathing deep and slow and keeping a small smile fixed on her face, trying to remember her part as best as she could.

"I know it'll probably be difficult to talk about unpleasant memories," Christine began, thankful that her voice remained even, "but I think it's important for me to know everything, even if it's hard to hear. I don't know what you must think of me at this point, but please just know I only want what's best for Peyton, as well as myself. Please don't think that I'm loyal to Sky just because we're together. It's still early, and I haven't made up my mind. He knows that."

Meg twisted her hands together in her lap, hiding her surprise. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she really did like this Christine already. Her maturity and kindness despite her obvious youth was hard not to be drawn to. It was a mystery why she was wasting her time with Sky. "I hope you mean that," Meg sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning…"

Christine nodded, patiently waiting for Meg to begin, knowing it wasn't easy. She hated that _she_ had to be the one to make this woman relive whatever it was she went through with Sky.

"I met him when I was fresh out of college," Meg eventually began, her eyes distant. "At a bar, actually. I was out with a few girls, celebrating graduation, and he was there with friends as well. I felt invincible after getting through school, so for once when a man flirted with me at a bar, I flirted back." She smiled bashfully. "I'd never been the relationship type. Every boyfriend I'd ever had never lasted longer than a couple of months, so at some point I'd given up on relationships. I saw Sky as just another short fling…"

"But?" Christine offered when Meg paused.

"But…he was persistent. After we hooked up that first night, he refused to leave me alone. And for some reason, I wasn't annoyed by it," she shook her head, marveling. "He was just so sweet and funny, and he seemed to really like me. So I finally said yes to a real date, and that was that. We were attached at the hip from then on. I was crazy about him, and him me. For a few months, everything seemed beyond perfect."

Christine swallowed. "And then?"

Meg shifted uncomfortably, her mouth twisting like she tasted something bad. "It started small. He would start getting annoyed whenever I wanted to go out with my girlfriends, or if I spoke to other men. Even if it were just a waiter at a restaurant, Sky would make a comment about how he didn't like how 'flirty' I was." She rolled her eyes. "Eventually, it went from annoyance to sadness, from sadness to anger, and I would always have to apologize profusely for _nothing_. I knew it wasn't right, but I would excuse his behavior because I was so in love with him. And when things were good, they were really, really good. So I just dealt with it." She shrugged.

Christine nodded, trying to understand. Having never been in love herself, it was a strange concept to grasp. If someone made you feel bad for no reason, shouldn't you leave them?

Meg went on. "He never got physically abusive with me. But there were times when I was seriously afraid of him. When he lost his temper…" she paused, gulping, and Christine's face paled in understanding. "He scared me. Sometimes he wouldn't let me leave his sight during a fight. He would hold me down and force me to listen to his threats; screaming I'd better cut off contact with _everyone_ but him, or else he'd leave me and I'd be alone forever. But it always ended the same way…he would see how upset he'd made me and cry and beg my forgiveness and swear it would never happen again."

Her hands trembled at the memory, and she tried to still them.

"That's awful," Christine whispered. "Why didn't you break up with him?"

Meg's eyes flashed to Christine's pitying face. "Again, he was the first mad I had ever fallen that deeply in love with. And I thought he just loved me too much and didn't know how to deal with it. But that's not how you treat someone you love. I know that now."

Christine nodded slowly, encouraging her onward and chewing the inside of her cheek nervously.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. I wondered if it would make him angry or even more controlling, even more emotional. And I had another person to think of now, not just me. So I silently vowed to leave him if he continued on the way he had been. But…" she paused, a small, melancholy smile adorning her lips. "When I told him, he was absolutely euphoric. I'd never seen him that happy before, and it made me happy too. Things went back to normal throughout my entire pregnancy- better than normal actually. When he proposed to me a month before Peyton was born, I gladly accepted."

"You were engaged?" Christine gasped, mouth hanging open in shock.

Meg nodded, eyes wide. "He didn't tell you? We were engaged for over two years."

"Oh my gosh," Christine shook her head. "I had no idea."

"Yeah. Well…it started getting bad again when Peyton turned one. Sky noticed when I wasn't enthusiastically planning our wedding. To be honest, I wasn't positive about marrying him. When he asked me, I was hugely pregnant and overly emotional, so of course I had said yes. But after Peyton was born, I started having second thoughts, worrying what would happen if we got married and things got bad again. When Sky would press me to plan, I would put it off, saying I wanted to wait. I would tell him it would be better to wait until Peyton was old enough to remember our wedding to start, but I think he could tell what the truth actually was, and it made him frustrated, and insecure…"

Meg swallowed hard, and Christine mentally braced herself, knowing the worst of it was coming.

"He started obsessively tracking my location, no matter where I went. If I ever went somewhere—even to the grocery store to get diapers—he insisted I call him every ten minutes. If there was ever even a _minute_ unaccounted for, he would freak out, accuse me of cheating, and the threats would start again. Though this time instead of threatening to leave me, he would threaten to _keep me_ from leaving. And sometimes, he followed through. It got to the point where I was terrified to leave but terrified to stay, and I'd never felt so hopeless."

Christine shook her head, her throat tightening. "That's…terrible."

Meg nodded in agreement. "No matter how many times Sky would break down crying and begging for my forgiveness, or how many times he swore he would never freak out on me again, it would happen over and over. It was like the man I had first fallen in love with was just gone. My only hope would be seeing how he was with Peyton. He was always so sweet and gentle with her and I'd hoped, somehow, he would be that way with me again. But he never was, unless he was manipulating me to sleep with him, which is a whole other story I don't even want to get into detail about."

She shuddered in disgust, and Christine's stomach turned. No, she did not want to hear it, either.

Meg went on. "Eventually, it all made me angry, and I would fight back or do things intentionally just to spite him, which only made it worse…and I finally realized that we just…had to leave. There really was no other option. Sky wouldn't change and I couldn't fight back anymore. My mother wanted to get the courts involved, but I refused. I still loved him, despite everything, and I didn't want to ruin his life; I just wanted out. She eventually agreed to stay out of it as long as I collected evidence against him if he were to fight back. Which I did, and then we finally left."

She let out a long breath, relieved to be done, and studied Christine's face. The girl looked a mixture of things: shocked, remorseful, frightened, conflicted… Meg had no guess on what her next words would be.

"I am so sorry you went through that," Christine finally murmured. "For what it's worth…I think you're very brave for telling me. I doubt I'd be able to, if I were you."

Meg smiled gratefully, chocolate eyes sad. "Thanks. That means a lot, actually." She chewed on her lip for a moment before adding slowly, "Look, Christine, I didn't think I would, but I like you. I can tell that you're a sweet young woman, and—I'm sorry, but—I just don't think you should be wasting your time with someone like Sky."

Christine blinked, surprised to have been put on the spot so abruptly. "B-but…I think he really has changed, like he said. He's been nothing but…great to me." Lies, of course. Nothing but lies. God, she hoped that they were convincing.

"I know," Meg said. "But once his insecurity sets in, it's all downhill from there. That kind of thing doesn't just go away, no matter what he says."

Christine released a heavy breath, her rehearsed verdict pouring out with it, "I appreciate your honesty. And thank you for telling me everything, Meg… Though I definitely think that Sky was an awful boyfriend and person to you and you deserved so much better… I do think he should be allowed to see Peyton, at least every once in a while. From what I've heard from you and observed today, they do love each other very much, and it'll only hurt them both to keep them apart. And, like you said, he was always a good father to her, despite everything else."

Meg expected about as much, and her nod was reluctant. "Fair enough," she muttered. "He is a good father when he isn't being psycho, as much as I hate to admit it. But…what about you, Christine? What are _you_ going to do?"

Christine swallowed hard, praying the tears that wanted to come wouldn't. "I don't know, Meg," she answered honestly, for once. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I guess… I understand. Sometimes you just have to figure things out for yourself. I just hope it'll be different for you. I wouldn't wish what I went through on anyone." Meg shuddered again.

Christine knew if she said anything else she would burst, so she just smiled sadly, nodding at Meg.

"Here," Meg offered, holding out her hand. "Give me your phone and I'll put my number in. You can text or call me if you ever need anything."

"Oh…" Christine whispered, fearing her voice would break if it were any louder. "Thank you, but I don't have it on me."

"Hmm," Meg looked around, finding a pad and pen on one of the end tables by the couch. "Oh, here we go." She snapped open the pen, scrawling her number down and tearing off the paper. "Problem solved."

Meg held the paper out to Christine, and she took it slowly, her fingers shaking as she stared blankly at the numbers.

There was a pen and paper right within her reach.

How long would it take to write a message to Meg? Would Sky notice the silence and come in without warning? Was this her only chance at freedom?

"Th-thank you," Christine stammered, slowly taking the pen and paper from Meg.

"You're welcome…hey, are you alright?" Meg asked, concerned at her sudden, strange behavior. "You're shaking."

"Oh, I'm f-fine," Christine lied, her heart pounding violently as she opened the pen and set it to the paper, willing the words to be written. "Just…cold. Heh. This number thing is a g-good idea. Thank you."

Before she could get a single word written, the door opened and she jumped, freezing, afraid to glance behind her and see his expression. She stared at Meg's face instead, which went from confused concern toward her behavior to annoyed at his intrusion.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," he said lightly, placing his hand on Christine's shoulder. She had to fight with everything in her not to flinch away. She felt the burn of his eyes on the blank paper in her lap, pen poised to write.

"We were just finishing," Meg said, standing up and crossing her arms. "And I'll think about allowing visits with you and Peyton."

"Seriously?" he cheered, bringing Christine to her feet and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "That is amazing, Meg. Thank you so much. It's all I want."

"I said I'd _think_ about it," Meg snapped. "Let me sleep on it." She glanced at the both of them, Sky looking sheepish now, and Christine looking…weird, and uncomfortable in Sky's arms. Of course, she just learned that her boyfriend was manipulative and abusive and psychotic. The poor girl was probably planning their break up now.

Meg thought that was a good thing, of course, but she still felt guilty for causing Christine pain. She really did like her, and could even see them becoming good friends in the future.

"Peyton was asking for you a minute ago," Sky informed Meg. "I want to talk to Christine alone, if that's alright with you." As if he needed her permission, he thought, internally scoffing.

"Sure," Meg said tightly, turning to leave with one last gentle smile for Christine.

Christine tried to return in, but couldn't move a single muscle in her body.

As soon as the door closed behind Meg, Sky shoved Christine aside, tearing the paper and pen from her hand and forcing a frightened gasp through her lips.

"Now I really hope you have a good explanation for _this_ ," he hissed through clenched teeth, holding the items up. "I would just _love_ to hear it, baby."


	22. Chapter 22

**Friendly reminder that this is a horror story, and that things aren't going to be all rainbows and butterflies for Christine anytime soon. If you're looking for fluffy E/C, I'd seek elsewhere, at least for a while. Fun fact, though: in my original plan, the huge turning point was going to happen in chapter 17, but since I refuse to rush anything, it'll be a couple more chapters.**

 **Thank you so much to all of my supportive readers & reviewers. You all keep me writing. This chapter is a little all over the place, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts. **

* * *

_Nothing But A Lie_

 _Chapter 22_

"What did I do wrong?" Christine whispered, stumbling a step back as he furiously towered over her.

"You were going to write her a note, weren't you?" he accused through his teeth, stalking forward. "How could you even think of doing something so stupid?"

"What? Sky, you're being ridiculous," she cried, deciding that playing dumb was her safest bet. "I wasn't doing anything wrong! W-why would I do something like that?"

"Bullshit," he growled, slamming the writing pad and pen back onto the end table, a harsh finger pointing in her face. She had the urge to bite it off, despite her fear. "You purposefully started acting all weird, and you-you were going to expose me to her! I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were," she defended, remaining as calm as she could manage, though her words still sounded rushed and slightly panicked. "And I didn't mean to...act weird...it just happened that way. But I-I had to make it look like I was going to give her my phone number. She gave me hers and I thought it would be rude not to reciprocate. That's all, I swear!"

His stare was hard, his hands on his hips as he deliberated whether he would believe her or not.

Deciding to try a different tactic, Christine looked down at the floor, making her voice small as she sniffled and said, "I thought you were going to be happy that it went well. I tried so hard to make you proud..."

The silence that followed was deafening, but it was only a few seconds later that she heard him release a heavy, frustrated breath, and then felt his hard arms slowly wrap around her shoulders. Perhaps she was becoming a better actress than she realized. She internally sighed in relief, though hating being in his arms.

"You did make me proud," he conceded, angry fit forgotten for the most part. "I'm sorry. I guess… listening to all of that wasn't easy for me. And I assumed the worst there at the end. But I believe you, baby. Sorry I got mad."

She sniffled again for dramatic affect, pleased that she was able to quell his anger so quickly. "It wasn't easy for me either, you know," she mumbled into his chest, keeping her arms at her sides rather than returning his embrace. "There's only so much I can handle in one day, Sky. I'm not bulletproof."

He blinked, surprised. This girl proved time and time again that she was nothing like he thought she would be. She was a stubborn, persistent fighter, and though it was ridiculously inconvenient for him, it was also so _hot._ What the hell was he going to do with her?

He laughed a little, breathless. "You are one dangerous girl. You know that?" He pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head, inhaling deeply. God, he wanted her so bad. But, she had a point. She'd had a very long day.

"I don't know what you mean by that…"

"Yeah. _Sure_ you don't," he scoffed, tilting her face up so he could claim her mouth with greedy force.

It was even more difficult to return his kiss with everything she'd learned that day, everything she'd been through, but she was too afraid of the consequences that would come from fighting him. She stood still, but when he grasped her hip and drew her closer, she hissed out a sharp breath of pain, tearing their lips apart.

"What?" he demanded, but he understood when he saw how she clutched at her bruised side. "Oh, the medicine must be wearing off. Wait here, I'll get you some more."

* * *

"You had a good time today, didn't you, Erik?" the Iranian pestered cheekily as he tied the full trash bag drawstrings together. "I knew you would."

Erik lifted his yellow eyes to the ceiling, snatching the trash bag from Nadir's hands and heading towards the front door. "'Good' isn't my first choice. Perhaps 'survivable' would be a more fitting word."

Nadir laughed. "You're so dramatic."

Erik had, indeed, _actually_ enjoyed himself throughout the day, he realized as he strode outside to take the trash out. Nadir had been- well, Nadir, but Anne hadn't been so difficult to be around either; mostly quiet, but sarcastic and intelligent when she _was_ talking. Their conversations remained light and casual for the remainder of the afternoon after her admission on her daughter's situation, and it was all a nice distraction.

He hadn't been holed up in his house all day, tortured with thoughts and daydreams of _her_ , which is exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

Anne had stepped outside to answer a phone call about five minutes prior, and Erik passed by her on his way to the trash bin by the curb. Her hushed voice did not sound happy as she bid her caller goodbye, and she looked visibly distressed as she stalked back into the house. Curious—and slightly concerned, strangely—he followed quietly behind and paused by the doorway, figuring she'd disclose more to Nadir if Erik weren't present.

"Everything okay?" he heard Nadir question at her entrance.

"I'm afraid not," Anne muttered. "Peyton's father showed up, just as we'd feared."

Nadir gasped. "Oh, no… Are they safe?"

"Yes, I think so. Meg is pretty calm. They've had some conversations, and she's considering letting him have scheduled visits. Convinced he has changed. I tried to talk her out of it, but she assured me that it's not the worst idea. Still, I don't feel sure about it."

"Wow. I can't believe she was so easily convinced..."

"Apparently his new girlfriend had a hand in that. Meg went on and on about the young blonde girl," Anne paused to scoff humorlessly, and Erik could sense her head shaking. "Said she couldn't be over twenty. And he's _thirty-five._ Ugh… But Meg really liked her, even said she wanted to be friends with her. Now I wasn't there, so I can't say for sure, but it all sounds very manipulative to me."

"Yeah," Nadir agreed with a grumble. "Very strange."

"I'll talk to Meg more about it tomorrow," Anne shrugged. "There isn't much I can do, especially when her mind is made up. All I can do is hope she comes around."

"I hope so too," Nadir consoled. "And I am sure she will. She's a smart woman. Who knows? Maybe he really has changed and there's nothing more to it."

"Mm." Anne didn't sound so convinced.

The evening ended soon after. Anne smiled tiredly as she bid them goodbye and was on her way, and Nadir seemed sad their night was over. Erik might have stayed longer if he didn't need to return home to Sasha, and he half-heartedly suggested they do something tomorrow to lift the old man's spirits back up. It seemed to work, and Nadir seemed cheerful as ever again by the time Erik left.

His mind was spinning with ridiculous thoughts as he drove home. He could not help but picture Christine at Anne's description earlier, as she had basically described her to a T: young, blonde, dating someone significantly older than her… plus, wasn't she supposed to be meeting his parents this weekend? And Anne's daughter was at _her_ daughter's grandparent's home…

And then he had a thought that brought a frighteningly strong impulse to protect and save that he hadn't known existed in him: could Christine be with the abusive man Anne's daughter had once been with? Erik remembered the sight of the man, how his age and ordinariness were nothing how he had pictured Christine's mate to be, and the negative feeling he had gotten towards the stranger. Had it been an appropriate instinct?

Was the angel in danger? Or was he just being a crazy, jealous, overprotective man who assumed the worst because of the desperate and hopeless way he loved her?

The latter seemed more likely. Christine and that man probably had nothing whatsoever to do with Anne and her daughter. There was no way. The world could not be _that_ small, surely. He was just inserting Christine into everything because he was obsessed with her.

Gods, he was pathetic. And he would still go home and plan some pathetically romantic gesture for her that would likely change nothing except make him suffer more.

But he would do it for her. He would do _anything_ for her. And he had to at least try.

Still… he knew in the back of his unstable mind that he would be watching her more closely than usual, just in case.

* * *

The next day had its ups and downs for Sky.

On the one hand, he got to be close with and spend time with his daughter, Christine continued to behave around his family and Meg, and Meg altogether—albeit reluctantly—decided that she would let him see Peyton again soon. They would start small with afternoons getting lunch or going to the playground, but still, it was plenty for him. Things had gone his way, despite a few little cracks in his plan, and he was more than content.

But on the other hand, there were a few negatives he had to deal with as well. His family mostly sucked and weren't pleasant to be around, he was horny as shit and couldn't do much about it (he knew just how well that attempt would go with Christine at the moment), and he felt guilty as hell for the way he had treated her.

And that pissed him off.

 _She_ was the one who had acted out knowing there would be consequences. _She_ was the one who had forced him to beat her into acting right. He hadn't been able to stop himself, and it honestly scared him a little. What if she did something that made him lose it again, and he did something he could never take back?

He hated that he had resorted to violence on Saturday, even though it _did_ end up making her behave the way she was supposed to. But now, something had changed in her, and he couldn't quite tell if it was because of him or because of what Meg had told her, or if it were a combination of both. He could feel it in the way she spoke to him, looked at him, in the way she responded when he touched her and held her and kissed her…

Christine despised him. Of course, Sky wasn't _that_ deluded into thinking she had been his number one fan all along; she had always been afraid of him, but now that fear was combined with an unmistakable hatred that she couldn't hide no matter how hard she tried. Now, her lips were always still when he kissed her, her body was stone when he touched her—no matter how casually—and her words were hard when she spoke to him. It both infuriated him and broke his heart.

They had been making progress before, and now they had taken ten steps backward. Sky didn't know how he could get them back to the place they were in. His first instincts were always to punish, punish, punish, but he knew deep down that that would only bring fake results.

Truth be told, he didn't just want her compliance. He wanted her love, no matter how much he had to manipulate her into getting it. And he had to think of a way to change the way she saw him.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Meg and Peyton had left earlier that day with an agreement on a future meeting. Christine was his full focus now, though the rest of his damned family wouldn't head home until Monday afternoon. He really didn't see the point in sticking around since Peyton was gone, unless…

A risky little plan had slowly formed in Sky's mind throughout the day. It would be a long shot, but it would be _something,_ and he would take anything he could get at this point. If he could somehow show Christine that there were worse things that could happen to her than _him,_ things that he could protect her from… then maybe she wouldn't be so reluctant to be with him.

Maybe his family wouldn't be completely useless to him if they stayed one more night.

* * *

"Hey baby, I think I left my laptop in the living room of the main house. Could you go grab it for me?"

She stared at him from where she lied, stunned. Christine had been approaching the sweet promise of sleep, was completely dressed down for bed, and cuddled up under the luxurious covers. She would have immediately felt annoyed if his request wasn't so out of the blue and… strange.

"Um…what?"

His tone became slightly impatient. "I have some work I need to finish up and I need my computer. Go get it."

They stared at each other for a moment, Sky expectant and Christine confused and slowly turning annoyed.

"But… Sky, I'm in my nightgown..."

 _Exactly,_ he thought _._ "Do not argue with me," he warned. "Just go get it. I doubt any of them are still up, but I just don't want to risk running into them, okay? I have had enough of them for one day."

She could understand his point. Besides Denise, Sky's family really wasn't the easiest to be around. The kids were loud and obnoxious, the twins were rude and full of themselves, their husbands were always trailing Sky's father like dogs seeking approval, and Ben himself was… _ugh_. She shuddered just thinking about the way he looked at her- like she was some expensive item he wanted to buy, or the way he always _had_ to touch her shoulder or waist or lower back whenever he passed by or stood close.

She could definitely see where Sky got his creepy side.

"Any day now," Sky snapped, breaking her from her thoughts and making her roll her eyes.

"Can't at least change?"

"God damn it, Christine, just go already!" he thundered.

"Okay, okay. Jeez."

She rose from the bed and tried to slip past him, but he reached out and grasped her cheeks with one hand, holding her there.

"Attitude, Christine," he growled, ignoring her whimper of pain and squeezing her face hard. "I am sick of it. Do _not_ test me further."

"Sorry," she tried to cry, but it came out distorted from his grip around her mouth. When he let go of her—or rather cruelly yanked her away from him—she shakily slipped on her sandals and rushed out the door, rubbing her sore face and holding back the tears that wanted to come.

She could tell he had been frustrated with her attitude all day, and she should have known it would build and build until he exploded. But she couldn't help herself. She couldn't bear playing his sweet, obedient little slave anymore, especially after this weekend. She didn't know how, and quite frankly, she was done with making things easy for him.

Her conversation with Meg had really changed her mindset, and Christine had subconsciously decided to only give Sky the bare minimum of what he asked for only when she had to, knowing that it could lead to pain and punishment. It didn't matter anymore; she was more determined than ever to figure out some way out of all of this as soon as possible. She had to. As soon as she got back to school, she would think of something. She would find a way.

The house was dark when she came in through the front door, but she could hear voices coming from the den; loud, manly, voices that boomed with laughter. She tiptoed past them to the living room and searched for the laptop. It wasn't on the coffee table or end tables where she could see, and she searched under decorative pillows on each sofa and chair to no avail. Sighing in frustration, she got on her knees to look underneath the furniture, which was pretty much pointless since it was so dark. She searched blindly with her hands, producing nothing. Maybe Sky had left it in the dining room instead?

Right when she was about to go check, the living room light flicked on, and she rose to her feet with a gasp. She whirled to find a bemused and attractive Robbie at the light switch, a glass of golden liquid in his hand.

"Kristen, right?" he asked in his deep-bass voice with a smirk, cocking one brow upward. Bloodshot green eyes raked over her scantily clad form, and she crossed her arms over her chest quickly. "Why you crawling on the floor in the dark?"

"I…" she stammered breathlessly, her cheeks flaring. "S-sorry. Sky needs his computer. I couldn't f-find it. And… it's Christine."

"Oh, Christine, right," he nodded slowly and ran his free hand over his beard, movements lazy and relaxed. "You know what, I think I saw it in the office earlier. Follow me."

He waved her on with his hand, and she deliberated as he walked away, unsure whether she should follow. At least it wasn't Ben… and the sooner she got the laptop the sooner she could get out of there. Besides, it wasn't as if anything bad could happen to her _here,_ in a house full of people. Witnesses. So she settled for staying as far back as possible and followed Robbie slowly, watching cautiously as he entered the office at the end of the long, dark hallway.

"It's in here," she heard him call. When she stayed put, she heard his deep chuckle and then, "Come on and get it. I'm not gonna bite you."

Maybe she was being ridiculous. Not _all_ men were like Sky, right? And he was _married_ and his wife was around here somewhere… Still, she was wary as she approached the huge, dim home office and paused at the doorway, making sure there was no one else in the room besides him. He was alone, standing at the glossy mahogany desk, pouring himself more of that gold drink from a fancy glass bottle. He wasn't holding the computer, and she prepared to run away if she had to, staying on edge.

"Where is it? I don't see it," Christine demanded, trying to sound brave, but her voice trembled.

Robbie looked amused at that, and he pointed to a spot on the desk right next to him, and she felt very silly for not seeing the laptop lying there in plain sight. "Why are you so scared, little girl?" he scoffed. "You should be thanking me, not acting like I'm gonna hurt you or something."

In the back of her mind, she knew getting offended by his drunken half-insults was pointless and stupid, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to back down. "Excuse me?" she gasped, clenching her fists at her sides. "I am not a 'little girl'."

His eyes swept her form again, darkening. "No, I guess you're not."

 _Grab the laptop and run, idiot,_ her mind told her, but she couldn't bring herself closer to Robbie. Especially not while he looked at her that way.

He took a swig of his drink, furrowing his brows together as if confused. "Okay, so I just have to know. How much is Sky paying you?"

She blinked. "What?"

He held his free hand up in a placating gesture. "Hey, I'm not saying that you should be ashamed about it. You gotta do what you gotta do to get through college when you're poor. I get it."

Her mouth hung open in shock, but no words came.

Robbie went on, some of his words slurring when they came out. "Me and the other guys were talking and we just… don't see how _that guy_ could ever get someone like you without some sort of arrangement. I mean, look at you. You're cute as a baby kitten. And him?" He stopped to laugh a little, setting his glass down on the desk and reaching into the back pocket of his navy slacks.

"Are you-" Christine choked out, aghast, "You think Sky is paying me to… be his girlfriend?" _Like some sort of… prostitute?_ Her face was on fire in rage and embarrassment. God, she should have _known_ it would look that way to these people.

Robbie produced his wallet. "Seriously, how much for an hour? I'll triple it if I have to. And, come on, don't pretend you're not interested in all of _this_ ," he gestured to himself cockily, "over your guy."

Christine rolled her eyes, and she might have laughed if she weren't so appalled. Were all men so… awful?

Erik wasn't.

She'd missed him terribly throughout the entire weekend, and wished more than anything she could be in his calming presence. Just two more days, she reminded herself. She would have a voice lesson with him the day after tomorrow, and she would feel safe for that one, fleeting hour.

But for now, she was on her own, and she had to decide which was worse: dealing with a drunken, offensive Robbie, or dealing with an angry Sky for not getting what he'd asked for… but wouldn't Sky understand if she told him what happened?

 _HAH. Sky, understand?_ He was so unpredictable, his reactions always surprising her. And she had to consider the fact that he was already mat at her, and he warned her not to test him again… she shuddered to imagine what he would do if she made him even more mad.

So she supposed she would have to deal with Robbie, then.

"Well, I'm not being paid, for your information," Christine said as he continued to rummage through his wallet, swaying on his feet slightly. "And I do not appreciate the assumption. I also don't appreciate being propositioned by a _married_ man. And your wife is _here_ , might I remind you."

"My wife is fucking our nineteen-year-old neighbor," he replied, unfazed, barely looking up at her as he produced a handful of bills. "Our nineteen-year-old _girl_ neighbor."

Christine blinked.

"Look, Kristen—oh, Christine, sorry—I couldn't care less whether Sky pays you or not. I will give you…" he paused to count, and it took him a few tries in his alcohol induced state. "I'll give you three hundred dollars to put out. That's how much I need it, princess. I'll even go fast if you want."

" _Ugh,_ " she groaned, muttering to herself, "I give up."

Christine turned to leave, uncaring what she might have to face with Sky, but almost collided with someone in the doorway. There was no telling how long he had been standing there, silent and still as stone as he was, and her heart stuttered and seemed to stop altogether for a moment.

Ben stepped forward, causing her to stumble a step back into the office, and she watched in mute horror as he shut the door behind them, blocking her only exit with his body.

"I _know_ you're not leaving before the fun even begins," he insisted darkly, and Christine knew in that moment that she had been very stupid to assume nothing bad could happen to her here.


End file.
